


美丽而又虚伪的新世界 第一部：春华男子一贯学校

by hot pot pakistan (9cR1Ly961YAw)



Series: 美丽而又虚伪的新世界 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 85,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9cR1Ly961YAw/pseuds/hot%20pot%20pakistan
Summary: 【我是一名新手，之前没有公开写过网文，作为练手作品，可能会烂尾T_T】【如果有什么意见或建议欢迎留言】【本作结局是确定的，主角霍钦宇结局是BadEnd。】【本文目前创作中，随缘更新，尽量保持一到两个月一更。】
Series: 美丽而又虚伪的新世界 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782778
Kudos: 1





	1. 校园初体验（契子）

**Author's Note:**

> 【我是一名新手，之前没有公开写过网文，作为练手作品，可能会烂尾T_T】  
> 【如果有什么意见或建议欢迎留言】  
> 【本作结局是确定的，主角霍钦宇结局是BadEnd。】  
> 【本文目前创作中，随缘更新，尽量保持一到两个月一更。】

美丽而又虚伪的新世界  
第一部——春华男子一贯学校

第一章 校园初体验（契子）

帝国新历3年，某月的周日晚上，校园里。  
【啊！！！！！放开我！！！！！】  
喊叫声是从校园的一角发出来的。  
。。。  
【松手啊！你！别碰我！】  
看来叫声还没有结束。

【什么东西进去了…啊！！！！！！】

声音传出来的这个校园，可不是什么一般的学校，春华男子一贯学校作为MP市唯一指定的男子养育学校，“帮助”了众多没有确定身份的男生了解现实、学习知识、确定身份，以及支持那些已经确定身份的同学继续按照帝国的要求生活下去，直至毕业。  
可能有些同学有疑惑了，什么是“确定身份”？别着急，喊叫声的主人也还不知道呢。

【哈。。。哈。。。。终于。。。。结束了吗？】  
传出声音的男生大喘气的坐在一张雪白色的长椅上，整个身体倚靠在长椅的椅背，四肢大岔的全裸着，好像刚刚进行完一场剧烈运动一样。  
【这。。。这尼玛是个什么玩意？】  
男生伸手向自己的股间，用食指开始探索，好像里面有什么异物一样。忽然，食指好像找到了一些什么，看样子异物，虽然是光滑的，却很坚硬，男生借着有指甲的力气向前一扣，一条光滑且泛有金属银光的不明物体被抽了出来，抽出来时还在不停的左右蠕动，好像被强行拉出洞口的蚯蚓一样，希望回归巢穴。  
【卧槽，这是个什么鬼东西】  
说着，男生用力一甩，将这条“银色蚯蚓”成功带离自己，落地的银色蚯蚓非常奇特的变成了一滩深颜色的史莱姆，散开消失了。  
【擦，我霍钦宇怎么会沦落到这个地步呢？】  
这件事还要从几天前说起。  
作为一名未在新大陆帝国被“确定身份”的男性，自然免不了被上门“强制确定”，在上门人员敲门的时候，霍钦宇利用间隙逃出了那个称之为家的地方，正式成为流亡队伍的一员。他在流亡这几天里，认识了宇鹏飞这个同病相怜的朋友，并且找到了自己旧时期的同学肖韩和王意仁，准备躲过搜查，逃离这个国度。没想到在逃离边境时，王意仁不小心被铁刺绊倒，不光受了伤，还被发现了，大家在营救李明生的时候被帝国边境守卫队一网打尽。随后便被一起打包送到了这个万劫不复的春华男子一贯学校。

【可恶，那时候要是不救王意仁那个畜生就好了】。想到这，霍钦宇就不甘心的喃喃道  
【哟，你也出来了啊】，一位男生走过来向霍钦宇打招呼  
【你还有心情”哟“那？宇鹏飞？咱们几个全都被抓了，以后怎么逃出去啊】，霍钦宇向宇鹏飞责怪道  
【先不说这个，你把那个东西拿出来没】  
【拿出来了，那个恶心的东西被我甩掉之后好像就消失了】  
【嗯，我的也是。至少能确定他们在我们身上安装的东西也就这个了，幸亏是可以拆掉的，哈哈】  
【四五个像比利海灵顿一样的壮汉把我五花大绑的反绑在手术台上，还被塞进那样恶心的玩意，我可不想再在这个地方呆一秒钟了】  
【但是咱们又能跑到那里去？家里的父亲被抓走了，母亲想帮你也帮不到你，你逃离家里的时候也没准备那么多东西吧？】  
【我当初也没想那么多嘛，要不是因为王意仁，咱们都逃出去了，还是说你希望被什么“确定身份”吗？】  
【你知道什么是“确定身份”吗？】  
【不知道，那又怎样？我只知道有人因为这个要抓我，所以我要逃】  
【哎……】  
宇鹏飞听完摇了摇头，看向了霍钦宇，发现他目前还是一丝不挂的状态。  
【话说你准备裸到什么时候啊？】  
【我想穿衣服，可是所有的东西都被收走了…你这是哪里来的衣服？】  
【走廊尽头有一个衣物申领处，你可以去看看】  
【好嘞，这就去。】  
说完，霍钦宇起来向走廊尽头的衣物申领处走去。由于是晚上，月光洒下走廊，把走廊完美的对半分成了亮面和阴面，除了我们的霍钦宇同学以外没有其他人。在尽头的衣物申领处旁边还有一扇门，上门写着宿舍入口。因为申领处在月光的阴影，因此有一些暗，但前面的货架和服务台还是能看见一些的。确认了情况后，霍钦宇抬手翻越了服务台，前往后面的货架。  
【上衣、短裤、鞋子、外套……我去，没有内裤吗？】霍钦宇一边嘀咕一边翻找自己的衣物。  
【行吧，没有就没有了，先穿上再说】  
穿好了之后，霍钦宇翻回走廊，朝着刚才的地方走过去。  
【宇鹏飞，我穿好了…欸肖韩，你也出来了？】，在像宇鹏飞打招呼的时候，发现肖韩也已经结束了。  
【哎……是啊，太难受了，不知道后面等着咱们的是什么呢】  
【先去换衣服吧，那边尽头有衣服】，说着霍钦宇指了指刚才的衣物申领处  
【嗯，我马上去换】，肖韩回应道  
【先别换，先把“东西”拿出来】，宇鹏飞阻止道。  
【你还没拿出来那？】霍钦宇回到  
【…嗯，刚才出来的时候宇鹏飞跟我说过了，但我尝试了一下，好像一个人取不出来的样子】，肖韩说道  
【怎么会取不出来，我和宇鹏飞都是自己取的，这样吧，那你别动，我来】，霍钦宇说到。  
【你…别…我再试试】，肖韩脸红着回答，说着抬起自己的双腿，准备第二次尝试。  
这时他发现霍钦宇和宇鹏飞都在关注着他的后庭，期待着“取蛇出动”的场面，肖韩的脸瞬间从刚刚的宝贝果变为红富士，说到：  
【你们两个这么看着我，我会紧张的，你们俩转过去】  
【别不好意思了，赶紧去出来为上，要不然不知道这玩意对我们有什么影响呢】  
【知道了知道了，你们俩转过去吧】  
霍钦宇和李鹏飞转过头去。  
肖韩将手放到股间，但是即使伸了进去里面那个东西他就是拿不出来，不管是怎么搅、推、扣就是不出来。  
【好了没】霍钦宇不耐烦的问道  
【还…没…】肖韩艰难的回答道  
【够了，我们帮你取吧】，霍钦宇说罢，让宇鹏飞帮忙固定住肖韩，将自己的食指伸进肖韩的菊花里。  
【不…不要…噫！】肖韩小声抗议着，但也没有其他办法  
霍钦宇本来想着像取自己的那个一样就能把肖韩的取出来，结果发现这条“银色蚯蚓”还真没那么容易就能取出来，他边使用关节卡住这条“蚯蚓”，一边将食指向深处进发，期待能凭巧劲将它拽出来。  
【可恶，好像没那么容易就能弄出来啊】，霍钦宇说到，一边调整了一些一边更加使劲的想把“银色蚯蚓”拽出来  
【哦…哦…不要…嗷~~】  
调整的结果是成功的找到了肖韩的前列腺。  
【那个地方不要动啊！】肖韩小声抗议道  
【我哪知道已经进那么深了，你再忍忍，我也加把劲】，霍钦宇说到，然后摸到了“蚯蚓”蠕动时的那个关键部位  
【哦!好像有戏！】霍钦宇说到  
【哦…啊！！！！】肖韩刚刚受不住喊出了声音，立刻被宇鹏飞捂住了嘴巴。  
只见霍钦宇食指弯曲，借着“银色蚯蚓”蠕动的弯度，用力一抽，将卡在肖韩菊花中的那条“银色蚯蚓”成功的抽了出来，甩在了墙上  
【搞定~】霍钦宇得意的看向了宇鹏飞，宇鹏飞便把肖韩放开了  
【行了，赶紧去穿衣服吧】，宇鹏飞说道  
【你这个好像钻的比我们深啊，要是再晚一点好像就拿不出来的样子了，幸亏我手快~】霍钦宇得意的说道  
【怎么感觉抽出来比放进去还要痛苦…】肖韩小声着抗议霍钦宇的粗暴行为，向衣物申领处走去。

【欸霍钦宇，你看这里】，宇鹏飞指着刚才他们出来的门旁边的门牌说：  
【这里好像是“新生处理室”的样子】  
【这所学校所有学生都想咱们刚才那样进行过那样的处理吗？】霍钦宇问道  
【好像是的样子…】宇鹏飞问道，【话说你真的不知道什么是“确定身份”吗？】  
【不是跟你说过了不知道吗】霍钦宇有点不耐烦的样子  
【“确定身份”是新大陆帝国所有男性必须经历的一个流程，在这新大陆帝国成立的3年来，甚至是旧帝国结束的末期，就已经开始了。】  
【是吗？我是不知道的，这几年来我被家人辗转安排住所，并且叮嘱碰到这些“确定身份”的人一定要赶紧逃离】  
【那看来你身世相对好一些啊，一般家庭的男孩子在8岁以上的都被抓走“确定身份”了】  
【嗯，算是吧，我母亲原先是旧帝国时期金融辅佐之一，父亲是中级议员，在新帝国成立时就被抓走，之后就消失了，母亲为了能够找到父亲四处奔波，可依旧没有结果…】  
【嗯，大部分人的情况都差不多，家庭当中的男性被抓走。而他们所作的“确定身份”这件事，就是将孩子抓走之后安置那个“银色蚯蚓”，然后安排他们进入所在市的指定男子养育学校里面，像我们现在这个样子。】  
【那这个“银色蚯蚓”到底是一个什么东西？定位器吗？】  
【这个“银色蚯蚓”应该是比定位器更强的东西，我觉得应该是控制器】  
【控制器？】霍钦宇问道  
【嗯，控制器。你知道这个学校叫什么名字吗？】  
霍钦宇看了看衣服上印着的名牌，说到【春华男子…一贯学校？】  
【嗯，这个学校创始人的女儿尹春雪是一个生物+AI的天才，在18岁的时候研究出了一种只有男性可以分泌的类激素，叫做POCAPIS。】  
【POCAPIS？这是一种什么玩意？】  
【是一种类激素，具体的情况我也不清楚，但我知道的是这个物质在某些刺激的情况下会产生，然后人就进入了一种类似于催眠状态下的情况一样，可以被随意摆弄】  
【额……听起来对咱们来说不是什么好物质啊，那这个跟“蚯蚓”有什么关系呢？】  
【因为这个物质不能直接的从人体当中产生，因此使用纳米机器人来辅助刺激产生，目前的技术已经可以做到根据生物电讯号来检测人体自身和周边的情况，甚至是干扰思维了不是吗？】  
【嗯，之前我在新闻上看到过，但是不是说只能做到让男性听到一些声音或下意识做一些简单的动作吗？对女性效果不佳。】  
【是的，因此结合POCAPIS……】宇鹏飞补充道  
【这个效果就可以无限的放大然后准确的控制男性的行为】霍钦宇豁然开朗。  
【没错，这也就是旧帝国覆灭的原因，因而成立的新大陆帝国是一个逆父权的国家】  
【逆父权？国家？】  
【是的，因为只有男性可以被这么控制啊。在上层出现了斗争最后获胜的一定就是女性咯，而且，既然能通过这种的方式得到一切女性从男性身上想得到的东西，那么男性就永久成为女性摆弄的物件了吗？就像永不完结的扮家家酒一样。这个形式恰好是父权的反向情况，因此是逆父权】  
【……那咱们就没有什么办法了吗？】，霍钦宇无奈的问道  
【有。这个物质是从8岁左右开始可以产生的，基本上等同于第二性征发育开始的时候，有些人早于8岁，有些人晚于8岁，但基本上最迟不超过10岁就可以开始产生，而当等到40-45岁的时候就不再产生了，这时候这个方式就没有用了】，宇鹏飞回答道  
【那你的意思是咱们要被摆弄到四十多岁的时候才能回归自由?】  
【不一定。因为咱们可能都活不到40岁。】  
【什？…】  
【你们在讨论些什么？】肖韩终于穿好衣服回来了。  
【在讨论确定身份和POCAPIS的事情】宇鹏飞反问到【你怎么回来这么晚】  
【因为我到处在找内裤，为什么申领处没有内裤呢……】肖韩红着脸问道  
【我也没看到啊，因此我也没穿】宇鹏飞回答道  
【我也是，可能本身就不准备内裤吧】霍钦宇跟着说  
【嗯…欸，对了，王意仁呢？我看被抓到这里的好像只有咱们三个人啊】肖韩问  
【王意仁因为受伤了应该去治疗了，有时间可以去医务室看看】宇鹏飞回答  
【好吧……那，现在怎么办？】肖韩问道  
【先找睡觉的地方吧，我困了】霍钦宇说  
【嗯，那么咱们先去宿舍吧】宇鹏飞说到。

一行人走向了申领处旁边的宿舍入口。  
【我记得刚才咱们是从一层上楼来到这里的对吧】肖韩问道  
【对，咱们在一层被脱光，所有东西全部上缴，然后被押解上二楼楼梯的】宇鹏飞说到。  
【那这里是二层咯？】霍钦宇问  
【嗯，理论上来说这里应该会有宿管或者是什么人管理宿舍的吧？让我们找找看】宇鹏飞回答  
三人打开了宿舍入口的连廊门，有一股异味从宿舍方向扑面而来。  
【唔……好臭啊，这里的宿舍都不打扫的吗】肖韩捂着鼻子说到  
【味道是刺鼻了一点】宇鹏飞皱着眉头说  
【先不说那个，这里好像有一个告示】霍钦宇向面前的告示凑了过去  
面前的这则告示有那么一点点发黄，下面的图画颜色都有些褪色了。  
告示上是这么写的：  
【  
各位新同学，欢迎来到春华 ~~男子高 ！~~ 一贯制学校学生宿舍。  
在这里，我们实行宿舍全自治模式，让学生有充分的自主权利！  
请和你志同道合的人组队，或选择你想进入的宿舍！  
宿舍有8人间和12人间，每个房间上都会有一个门牌，里面有8/12个位子！  
房间的门牌有几张空白的话说明里面还有几张空床哦。  
只需要找到你心仪的宿舍，在宿舍的空白门牌上写上你的名字后插回去即可！  
 _ ~~我 的宿 联 会 在每 的 五晚8点时间 行！欢 加 ！~~_  
（被划掉的字因为一些原因看不清楚）  
】  
【看来是自由组队的宿舍呢，随便选一个就能进】霍钦宇看着告示说到  
【学生…自治？所以会有这么大的味道吗>.<】肖韩凑到告示旁边问  
【先看看有没有空房间吧，如果没有咱们再挨个看看】宇鹏飞提议  
说完，肖韩走到了一个宿舍前面，看了看门牌  
【欸？这个好像就是空的呢？】肖韩说到  
【嗯？旁边好像也是空的？】宇鹏飞走向隔壁的宿舍，看了一眼门牌  
【这里不会都是空的吧？】霍钦宇走向另外一间宿舍。  
【还真的是】霍钦宇证实了自己的猜测。  
【那咱们打开一个看一下吧？】肖韩提议  
说着，肖韩打开了自己面前的那扇宿舍门，臭味突然变重了  
【唔…这个味道有点，这得有多脏…欸？】肖韩因为味道的原因，吓得闭上了眼睛，还后退了一步，想象着这些宿舍得有多乱，当他缓缓的睁开眼睛的时候，他有点惊讶  
【挺干净的呀…那这些味道从哪里来的…】肖韩不解  
宇鹏飞凑过来看了看宿舍，说到  
【你就这么注意味道嘛？没注意到别的？】  
【什么别的？】肖韩仔细看了看宿舍里面，这时他看见了，在黑暗的宿舍里面的上下铺4组，也就是8张床铺上都有一个男生睡在那里。  
【奇怪了，不是说空白的牌子是没有人的吗】肖韩问道  
【我来看看我这边的宿舍】宇鹏飞说着打开了自己面前的宿舍，发现虽然是有空位的，但是像刚才的宿舍一样，除了味道以外宿舍很干净，床上有男生睡在哪里。  
【他们都睡着了吗，不会这么巧合吧】霍钦宇疑惑道。  
【按理说应该不会吧，难道是咱们被抓来的时候已经很晚了？】宇鹏飞说  
【我再看看我这里的吧】霍钦宇说着推开了他面前的那扇门，这时他发现，他推开的这间宿舍有点不太一样。  
里面8张床位只有3张被占用的，2张床位上的男生跟其他刚才看见的男生一样安静的睡在哪里。还有一张床位，上面有一名男生正坐在自己的床位上盘腿冥思。  
这时霍钦宇走进宿舍，想跟这位男生了解一下这座学校的情况，便上前想打个招呼，于是拍了拍这位男生的肩膀  
【嗯，同学，我想问一下…】  
结果这位男生一个激灵冲了起来，还刚好撞上了上层床的床板，突然的惊吓加上剧烈的撞击的结果就是一名男生捂着自己的天灵盖在蜷缩在一角瑟瑟发抖……  
【啊！……哦！好痛……】那名男生喊了起来……  
【不…不好意思哈，吓到你了】霍钦宇抱歉的说到  
【你这一喊，都能把其他人吓醒了吧~看样子是挺疼的~】宇鹏飞也凑过来掺和一嘴  
这名男生捂着自己脑袋上的大包，悻悻的看着进来的三个人，说到：  
【疼是挺疼的，但你应该不用担心他们会醒过来了。】  
【为什么？】霍钦宇疑惑道  
【你可以看看他们是个什么情况】  
霍钦宇听完之后望向一个刚才在睡觉的一个男生，这个男生现在两眼发直的看着天花板，嘴中好像还在似动非动的念叨着什么，不过没有一会，这位男生就又闭上了他的双眼，像刚刚什么都没发生过一样。霍钦宇拍了拍他的肩膀，却完全没有反应。  
【奇怪了，这是怎么回事？】霍钦宇更加疑惑了  
【估计是之前跟你说的那个“银色蚯蚓”和POCAPIS搞的鬼】宇鹏飞帮这名男生回答了这个问题。  
【没错，就是那个“银色蚯蚓”。】这名男生略带愤怒的说  
【如果他们俩当初听我的话把东西拿出来就不会这样了】  
【他们俩？你的话？什么意思？】肖韩问道  
【在这之前，你们不应该对我以及我头上的包道歉吗？】男孩略带傲娇的语气说到  
【哦哦…对不起，对不起……我不应该这么吓你的】霍钦宇道歉  
【我们是刚刚来到这里，还不清楚这里是个什么情况，你能跟我们说一下吗？】宇鹏飞解释道  
【好了，原谅你们……其实我们三个也是周六晚上才来的。】这位男孩说到：  
【我的名字叫辛任，睡在这里的两位是我的两个发小，一个叫波立康，一个叫南富，我们三个原先都在旧帝国的MC市生活，但由于MC市在旧帝国时期结束之后被新帝国确定为首都，今年市里高中全部男生都被征收至这里统一调拨而MC市的所有高中进行改造，我和他们俩感觉事情不妙于是赶快逃离了那里，但没想到一路跑到山上结果迷路了，只得发信号求救，最后被抓到这里来了】  
【那你在这里发现其他认识的人了吗？】宇鹏飞问道  
【暂时还没有，这里可能是一个临时征用点，因为MC市的高中改造在我们被抓之前就完成了，可能在完成之后他们又被调回去了吧】辛任说到。  
【那，你的两位同学为什么成这个样子了呢？】肖韩补充道  
辛任看了看他那两位“熟睡”的同学，叹了一口气，说到：  
【他们俩要是当初听我的话就好了……】  
【你们刚来的时候是不是也被几个壮汉强制安装了这个“银色蚯蚓”吗？】辛任问  
【对啊……拿出来废了好大的力气呢，你说是吧肖韩~】霍钦宇想到了自己刚刚的“英雄事迹”得意的望向肖韩  
肖韩脸红的回答【哼……要知道你手段那么粗暴，我应该自己弄就好】  
【哎，他们也是一开始说自己弄，死活不让我帮他们，说是等一下自己弄，结果到了宿舍的时候，他们才发现这条装置已经钻到很里面，已经根本拿不出来了】辛任回答。  
【所以说是真的会往里面钻吗？】肖韩不由得冒出了冷汗。  
【你同伴做出的是正确的选择。】辛任看了看肖韩说到。  
【这条虫子钻到大肠的时候你人是会有很明显的感觉的，毕竟是跟你日常的排便是相反的，但由于它的移动速度并不那么快，因此到大肠之间你最多会感受到有异物。他们俩就是一开始认为这个东西就卡在菊花出口，不会造成多大问题，结果当我们进了这个宿舍之后他们开始感觉到了疼痛感】  
【在那之后呢？】宇鹏飞说  
【这之后看到他们俩皱眉的样子，我立刻帮他们查看了情况，结果发现食指伸进去都只能摸到一点头了，你们也知道，这玩意是光滑的，在这种情况下，无论怎么操作，都是取不出来的，然而唯一的可能就是两个手指头都进去说不定可以夹出来，因此可能需要一些扩充。而他们两个胆小鬼一听到两个手指头进去瞬间就反悔了，说什么也不让我再取出来了，说这样疼比两个手指头进去要好】辛任摇摇头  
【结果呢】肖韩问  
【结果就是他们俩不弄了，说是明天再看看情况，当天晚上，他们俩睡觉的时候就开始出现冒汗和大喘气的情况，我以为就是疼痛导致的，而且没多长时间他们俩就安静了，于是我就没有继续去管他们。  
然而等到了今天早上6点30的时候，我才发现他们俩已经不对劲了】  
辛任补充道  
【早上6点30分我被这个学校的起床铃闹起来，发现他们俩也起来了，于是我想问问他们情况怎么样了，这时候发现他们俩的眼神已经是像你看到的那样了，无论我怎么跟他们搭话，得到的回复要不然就是不理我，要不然就是“我现在很忙”或者是“不要烦我”这种没有意义的拒绝。  
因此没有办法，在跟着他们出了宿舍之后，我发现大多数这里的学生都是这样的表情，而且跟他们说话的情况是一样的，无论我怎么跟其他人打招呼，对方的回答都是一样的。行动也异常的统一。】  
【行动也异常的统一?】宇鹏飞问道  
【我们三个明明是周六晚上来到学校的，那个时候就到了宿舍，你们也应该看到了，在“新生处理室”的对面有一个通向教室的连廊，那个地方已经上锁了，而能往下的楼梯只有通向这边的学生宿舍，我们向前去的时候发现门也锁了】辛任说到  
【我们当时聊天的时候看到了对面是锁上的，但是没有门牌显示是教室区】宇鹏飞回答道  
【等明天白天你们就知道了……说回来，这时候我们三个对这个学校的认知仅限于这栋学生宿舍和旁边那栋有“新生处理室”和衣物申领处的连廊楼，其他地方对于我们来说都是不可知的建筑物，结果这两个家伙在早上起来之后竟然会跟着这栋楼的其他学生一起去了食堂吃了早饭，然后还能自己走向教室楼去打扫卫生,关键是他们没有一点犹豫的地方】辛任回答道  
【食堂…早饭…】霍钦宇听到这两个关键词，肚子开始咕咕叫了。  
看见霍钦宇肚子的反应，辛任一个无奈的笑容，说到  
【等你看见这里的供应的“吃的”就知道这宿舍的味道为什么会那么大了……】  
【什么意思？】肖韩对此严重关切。  
【这里的三餐除了米饭馒头等主食，剩下的菜品都是和豆类和白萝卜混炒的大波烩，唯一的肉食是肉和豆子炒在一起的叫什么“法兰克福香肠炖豆子”】辛任回答道  
【恶…怪不得会这么大的味道】肖韩表示不能接受  
【管他之后有什么味道，有肉吃就行了】霍钦宇不屑的说到  
【你呀，吃饭的底线是有肉就行了嘛?】宇鹏飞调侃道  
【嗯，无肉不欢】霍钦宇答  
【重点是……他们俩这一天的行为完全跟熟悉这里的其他男生是一样的，像是融入了这个地方一样，性格也跟我认识的他们俩也完全不同了……】说到这里，辛任有一点失落。  
【也就是说，被彻底植入“银色蚯蚓”之后他们的行为就跟其他被控制男生的日常生活完全一样了，是吗？】宇鹏飞问  
【我觉得是的，上午吃完饭之后他们跟着一组其他人去学校打扫了教室和宿舍，洗了个澡之后去食堂吃午餐，下午去学校的操场运动锻炼了……最后到了晚上吃完晚饭后我跟着他们回到宿舍他们就静静的坐在床上什么也不干，跟他们聊天他们的反应也只能蹦出几个否定的词，忽然间不知道是到了什么点了两个人就立刻躺下睡觉了，无论怎么叫他们都叫不醒，哪怕把他们摇晃醒了也只是睁眼呆滞的望着天花板，然后就又闭上了眼睛……】辛任说到  
【那你看到其他人也是类似的情况吗？】宇鹏飞问  
【我看到的情况大体区别不大，有些人是先去运动，下午去打扫教室和宿舍的，行为轨迹都是相似的。说起来，我倒是有看到一个跟我们很相近的人在校园里，好像没有被植入】辛任回答。  
【哦？】宇鹏飞表达了兴趣。  
【但是我尝试过去跟他搭话，他却把我轰走了，说‘别过来！你们都是骗子！’，结果我就走开了】辛任说到  
【感觉虽然是没有植入，但是被吓怕了的一个男生啊。】宇鹏飞回答  
【而其他人好像都是这个模式在这个校园生活的。】辛任补充道  
【那看来就是植入了“银色蚯蚓”之后行为模式被统一了,不过要能知道他们的作息规律就好了……】宇鹏飞说  
【我倒是在他们打扫教室的时候翻找到一本旧的学生手册】辛任回答  
【能让我看一下吗？】宇鹏飞问  
【可以】随后辛任从枕头底下拿出来一本学生手册，上面写着“春华男子高中学校学生手册”。宇鹏飞接过来之后开始翻找作息时间。  
【第二十六页……有了！】  
【  
春华男子高中学校学生作息时间表  
1、 无论春夏学生作息时间应遵守以下作息时间，寒暑假在校生除探亲外也没有例外  
2、 每天早上6点30分起床开始洗漱  
3、 每天早上7点食堂供应餐点，学生可以自行到餐厅吃饭，上课开始时餐点停止供应直至午餐时间开始。  
4、 工作日学生上午8点开始上课，上到中午12点下课。之后是午餐和午休时间。  
5、 每天中午12点开始供应午餐，学生可以自行到餐厅吃饭，直到下午上课时间开始停止供应直至晚餐时间开始。  
6、 工作日学生下午1点开始上课，上到下午4点下课，之后是个人自由活动时间/社团活动时间和晚餐时间。  
7、 每天下午5点开始供应晚餐，学生可以自行到餐厅吃饭，直到晚上7点供应结束直至次日早餐时间开始前不再供应餐点。  
8、 每天晚上7点开始至9点30分是个人自由活动时间。  
9、 每天早7点至晚8点30分学校教学楼开放。8点30分教学楼封锁。  
10、 每天晚9点30分至次日早6点30分之间为就寝时间。在此时间内宿舍楼封楼不得外出。  
11、 休息日不上课时间学校可能会安排集体事宜或者是社团会安排活动事宜。除此之外，学生自行安排活动。  
12、 任何时间（工作日、休息日、寒暑假）未经许可不得外出，寒暑假可视情况批准探亲及休息外出。其余时间必须在校。

春华男子高中学校学生会及春华男子高中学校教务处  
帝国历196年10月  
】  
在看完作息时间表后，宇鹏飞想了想，问辛任  
【你觉得这个的作息跟他们的作息是一样的吗？】  
【早上起床的时间是6点半没错，因为起床号里面有说是6点半】辛任说  
【除此之外呢】宇鹏飞问  
【除此之外吃饭时间好像是一样的，但是周六日的时间没有打扫教室和运动这项啊，还有就是如果你把晚上呆坐在床上算个人自由活动时间的话也算是一样……】辛任挠了挠头说。  
【总之我们先看看这份作息和现在这座学校的作息，以及他们的作息能不能对上吧】宇鹏飞回答  
【还有就是……】宇鹏飞刚想说点什么，结果发现霍钦宇已经找了一个床位睡着了，甚至还在打呼。另外一个肖韩也坐在椅子上，脑袋不断地敲着木鱼，看起来马上也要撑不住了。宇鹏飞一笑，对辛任说到  
【那时间也不早了，如果按照这个手册上写的，你的两个小伙伴上床睡觉的时间就是9点30的话，现在该睡觉了】  
【嗯，如果按照他们俩上床的时间是9点30算的话，现在可能得11点了】辛任答  
【那么我们也先睡觉吧，肖韩，你也别坐着打瞌睡了，上床吧】宇鹏飞说到  
【我睡上铺！】肖韩指了指隔壁床空荡荡的上铺说  
【可以，那我睡你下铺好了】宇鹏飞笑着说到  
【各位晚安~】肖韩乖巧的说到  
【晚安，明天我们要一起加油了】辛任说  
【呼……】早已进入梦乡的霍钦宇用最实际的方式说了晚安。  
【该怎么逃出去呢……】宇鹏飞小声的嘀咕着

夜深了，霍钦宇他们如何能够逃离这片绝望的大陆呢？而辛任如何拯救他的同伴呢？那位“吓坏的男生”到底是谁？这一切，才刚刚开始……

* * *


	2. 行动模式观察I

美丽而又虚伪的新世界

第一部——春华男子一贯学校

第二章 行动模式观察I

帝国新历3年，某月的周一早上，春华男子一贯学校某栋学生宿舍楼。

【呼……】霍钦宇还在甜美的梦乡中翱翔

【6点30分到了，各位同学，早上好！今天也要元气满满的上学哦……】校园广播开始播放叫早铃。

霍钦宇皱了皱眉，翻了个身，继续他与周公的会面

【6点30分到了，各位同学……】校园广播开始播放第二遍叫早铃。

【知……道了……】霍钦宇还是不舍得跟周公离开。

过了一会……

【噗~】在霍钦宇附近传出一声异响。

在霍钦宇还没反应过来的时候，味道却已经先传到鼻子里了。

【嗯……什么味道】霍钦宇迷迷糊糊的说到

【噗嗤~】看来异响不止一声

【…好臭啊，离我远点……】异响对霍钦宇的效果绝佳，霍钦宇已经有点清醒了。

【噗~】异响再次响起。

霍钦宇已经意识到接下来的情况，猛地睁开了眼睛

发现自己床铺上坐着一个男生，霍钦宇定睛一看，就是昨天在上铺他看到的那个男生，只不过眼睛还是呆滞的状态。这个异响源头的男生正在穿鞋。而且看上去已经洗漱完毕了。

【从我的床上滚下去！！！】霍钦宇怒吼。

男生并没有回复他。并拿出准备好的鞋袜

【我说你呢，你从我的床上离开！！！】霍钦宇气的跳下了床，指着那名男生说到

然而男生无动于衷。在穿好鞋袜后，霍钦宇目送他离开了宿舍

【？？？这么神奇的吗？】霍钦宇疑惑的看向宿舍门口。

【哎……就是这样的……】辛任叹了一口气

【话说你另外一个同学呢？】霍钦宇问道

【走的那个是波立康，南富还在洗漱，马上就回来了】辛任说到。

霍钦宇揉了揉眼睛，并拍了拍自己的脸蛋，尝试从刚才的毒云攻击中醒过来。

【其他人呢】霍钦宇问道

【宇鹏飞跟着南富去查看情况了，顺带自己也洗漱一下，而另外一位，在这里…】辛任说着，指了指霍钦宇后面的床位，看到上铺还在酣睡的肖韩

【睡得还挺舒服的嘛】霍钦宇有点羡慕这样一个天然呆。说罢，眼珠子一转，登上了肖韩的床铺，抓住了他的脚。

【警告，再不起床，攻击就要开始了】霍钦宇煞有介事的说到

【嗯……】对手却毫不所动

【3，2，1 开始攻击！】说着霍钦宇开始了百爪挠心之术

【嗯，哈哈，哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈！！】肖韩开始有了反应

【别…别闹了，好痒，好痒，哈哈哈哈！】肖韩开始求饶

【醒了吗？醒了吗？不醒我再加强功力！】霍钦宇邪恶的回复到

【醒了！醒了…别挠了，求求你…】我宣布，本次攻击霍钦宇大获全胜。

这时，另外一名男生进入了宿舍，后面跟着宇鹏飞。

【看样子你们俩是洗漱完了吧】霍钦宇问道

【观察到什么有用的信息没？】辛任追问

【嗯，洗漱完了，有用的信息倒是有一些，不过……】宇鹏飞回到

【不过什么？】霍钦宇问

【不过很奇怪的地方就是虽然用一些关键词他会回应，但是你问他一些有关进入校园之前的事情他完全不会回复你。】宇鹏飞补充。

【哦？那你找到什么关键词了？】霍钦宇问

这时候，前脚进入的南富这时候已经拿出了鞋子和袜子，准备穿鞋出去了。

霍钦宇上去把他的鞋拿走了。

南富生硬的看向霍钦宇，呆板的说到【请还给我】

【我不还，你能怎么样呀，回答我，你知道辛任吗？】霍钦宇像小混混一样挑衅着南富，并把鞋子举高。

南富的表情抽搐了一下，冲向自己的鞋子，说到【请还给我】

这时，霍钦宇将鞋子扔向了还在上铺醒盹的肖韩，结果肖韩没反应过来，鞋一下就打在了他的脸上。

【啊…好，好痛…】肖韩捂着脸说到

看到自己的鞋子被扔向了肖韩，南富三步并两步爬上了梯子，嘴里还是那一句话【请还给我】。

在南富还没爬到上铺时，霍钦宇两手抱住了南富的大腿，肖韩被眼前的景象吓到了，抱着南富的鞋子退到了床铺的角落，大眼睛直勾勾的看着南富

【你…别过来啊】

南富看到自己下身被控制住了，便开始用力挣脱，而这时霍钦宇向外将南富以杂技演员的形式抱离了肖韩的床铺，然后把他放到了地面上

双脚落地的南富眼睛始终盯着自己的鞋子，在静止没有多长时间，又立刻又准备上去拿回鞋子，这时候宇鹏飞回答说

【鞋子我还给你】

这句话让南富停止了动作，呆呆的站在了原地。眼睛依旧直愣愣的看向自己的鞋子。

看到了这个情况，宇鹏飞对肖韩说【把鞋子给我】

肖韩将鞋子扔给宇鹏飞，宇鹏飞伸手把鞋子给了南富

南富接到鞋子后恢复了原来的行为，又坐回床上，开始准备。

【怎么感觉反应像机器人一样…这样的话问不出来什么东西啊】霍钦宇纳闷到

【虽然没有测试其他人，但是如果都像这样回复的话的确没有办法了解他们的深度信息】宇鹏飞接话道

【有一些基本对话还是可以完成的，我给你们举个例子】宇鹏飞看向南富。

【你叫什么名字？】宇鹏飞问南富

【我的名字叫南富。】南富呆板的回答，但手里的动作却没有停下来。

【你现在有时间吗？】宇鹏飞继续问

【我现在很忙。】南富呆板的回答。

【现在是什么时间？】

【现在的时间是，上午6时37分34秒。帝国新历3年，4月23日星期一】南富呆板的回答。

【你准备去哪啊？】

【我准备去食堂，7点是吃早餐的时间。】

【然后呢？】宇鹏飞接着问

【接着去教学楼。8点到12点是上课时间。】

【咱们翘课吧】宇鹏飞跟南富说

【我现在没有时间，不要烦我】南富呆板的回答。

【猫坐在毯子上，因为它很温暖。什么很温暖？猫坐在毯子上，因为它很冷。什么很冷？】

【毯子很温暖，猫很冷】南富的回答。

这时，南富已经穿戴完了，转身离开了宿舍。宇鹏飞转向霍钦宇他们，说到

【基本上他们的对话只能维持到这里，任何与作息和常识之外的话题他们的回答基本上都是“我现在很忙”或者是“不要烦我”这类拒绝的话，但像刚才一样，询问他们这种“图灵问题”他还是能答对的，说明这不单单是机器的回答。】宇鹏飞分析道

【也就是说，这个情况下他们还是留存一些意识的？】辛任问道

【嗯，我觉得是有，但是很有限，重点在于作息的关键词还有些什么，有没有可以管理他们作息的关键词，这样说不定就可以找到入口】宇鹏飞说到

【什么入口？】霍钦宇问道

【就是管理他们行为的入口】宇鹏飞回答。

【如果能找到的话，说不定可以把已经进入的“银色蚯蚓”再逼退出来，至少可以让他们的行为恢复正常，但是目前沟通的情况来看只能查看到他们的作息是什么样子的，而且目前的作息情况和学生手册上写的基本一致】宇鹏飞补充道。

【嗯，咱们先去吃饭吧，我肚子饿了。】霍钦宇说到

【好吧，那咱们一起去】辛任说道。

于是一行人整理好衣服之后走出了宿舍，跟随着大流前进。

【前面往左就是食堂，直走就是教室了】辛任说到

【还真是壮观呢，你看看身边的人，全都是这个表情】宇鹏飞对着肖韩说到

【我怎么觉得还有点恐怖……】肖韩回复到

【哈哈~是有点，不过还是有点好奇这些人是不是跟刚才南富他们一样】宇鹏飞这么说着，拍了拍旁边一个跟着队伍的男生，问道【你叫什么名字啊？】

男生回复到【我叫陈雅杰。】

宇鹏飞接着又问【你现在准备去哪里啊？】

男生回复到【我准备去食堂，7点是吃早餐的时间。】

肖韩插嘴问道【食堂都有什么饭菜啊？】

男生接着回复【饭菜种类有A、B、C、D、E五种套餐】

【那你会吃什么套餐啊？】肖韩继续问道

男生回复【今日的随机数为2，我会吃B套餐。】

宇鹏飞见状，问男生【我想问一下2048/3的余数 的套餐你会吃吗？】

男生顿了一下，回答【我会吃。】

这时霍钦宇问道【这个学校权力最大的人是谁？】

男生回答【这个学校权力最大的人是学生会长.】

【那他在什么地方？】霍钦宇又问

男生转头看向霍钦宇，过了一会回答道【你没有权限知道这则信息。】

宇鹏飞分析道【看来学生会长是一个关键信息啊】。

说着说着，一行人就跟着这位男生来到了食堂。食堂里面的味道也并未跟宿舍好多少，混杂着一点点食物的香气，这反倒增加了恶心的程度。

【我们先来吃饭吧！】霍钦宇两眼放光的说到

【呃…吃什么？】肖韩不舒服的问道,经过1晚上的洗礼他并没有多大食欲来吃这里的饭菜。

【我们跟着他吃B套餐好了】宇鹏飞提议。

霍钦宇跟上了宇鹏飞说【好主意！】

于是一行人跟随男生来到了B套餐的领餐口。

先领饭的是宇鹏飞，面对窗口宇鹏飞问道【这是什么套餐？】

负责放饭的男师傅回答【B套餐。】

宇鹏飞还想问些什么，师傅已经将套餐装好并送了出来：【下一位】

【啊呀…连搭话的机会都没有】宇鹏飞挠了挠头，拿走了B套餐。

接下来是霍钦宇领饭，对着师傅说【多放肉！】

师傅回答【要求不合理，不会给你多放肉】

当霍钦宇正准备理论什么的时候，师傅已经将套餐装好并送了出来：【下一位】

看来霍钦宇也吃了闭门羹。

队伍里剩下的两个人看到这个场景，也就放弃了对话的机会，默默的领取了餐点准备找地方吃饭。

四个人找到了食堂靠角落的地方，刚好占用一套桌椅。

【开饭啦】霍钦宇着急忙慌的打开盖子，发现B餐就是昨天辛任所说的“法兰克福香肠烩豆子”

【看来点的没错】霍钦宇说

说完，冲向辛任问道【唯一有肉的就是这个了吧？】

【是……】辛任无奈的回答道

霍钦宇还没开吃，就已经发现里面的“香肠”含量甚少。他用勺子舀了几下。

【这个地方的食堂倒是跟传统学校食堂没什么区别啊……】霍钦宇嘀咕道。

辛任听到之后想起了什么，说到【哦对了，这里的食堂有一个规矩，那就是交空盘才能出去】

肖韩望着眼前没有食欲的餐点哀声说到【不能剩下吗？】

【不能剩下，你看到那边的交盘处了吗？这个地方一进一出，只有交盘处哪里才能出去】辛任指向食堂前方的交盘处。

【那咱们就赶紧吃吧】宇鹏飞回答。

【唔……】肖韩一肚子苦水没有地方倒，只好跟着吃饭。

在他们快吃完的时候，辛任好像发现了什么，赶紧吃完碗中的食物，跟大家说

【快看，那边坐在角落里面的那个人就是我之前说的那个男生】辛任指了指食堂的某个角落，果然，哪里有一个男生独自坐在哪里吃东西。

宇鹏飞也赶紧吃完了碗里的食物，跟辛任说到

【他就是？看起来还比较正常的啊】宇鹏飞看了看辛任指向的方向。

【谁？】霍钦宇和肖韩异口同声，这两位仁兄昨天晚上见周公的时间比较早。

【我昨天晚上说的有点被吓到的一个男生】辛任回到。

【那我们去找他问问话把？】宇鹏飞看到四个人的碗都已经干净了，便提议道。

【走！】霍钦宇说

于是乎一行人来到了这个角落，这个角落一般被融入的孩子是不会来的，因为正常融入的孩子是按照蛇形落座的，这里刚好是蛇形的队尾。

面对靠近的主角团，那位男生有点慌张的吃完了桌上的饭，惶恐的看着他们，好笑的是，这位男生，体型属于比较健壮的，不知道是什么原因，让他面对主角团这么的软弱。由于是在角落，刚好没有地方逃跑，于是乎这位男生颤抖的说到

【你们……要干嘛？】

【没事，我想问你几个问题】宇鹏飞插话道。

【别过来，你们都是骗子！】男孩重复了昨天的回答

【你叫什么名字？】宇鹏飞测试道

【我都说了你们别过来了，我不信任你们】男孩傲娇似的说

【现在的时间是什么？】宇鹏飞又问

【我怎么知道！这里根本就没有表】男孩气哄哄的说到

【嗯，看来不是被植入的样子】宇鹏飞总结道

【当然不是被植入的样子了！你们……你们知道植入的事情？】男孩忽然意识到了什么，眼神有所缓和。

【我们并不是完全知道，但是至少根据目前的情形总结了一些信息】宇鹏飞跟男孩说到

男孩仔细观察了一下宇鹏飞，说到【你看样子比较有头脑】

【难道你的意思是说我们没有咯】霍钦宇有点不高兴

男孩也没有多想，说到【你看他不是带着眼镜嘛】

这一下反倒刺激了宇鹏飞【难道你是说我很容易掉价咯】

男孩嗤笑道【难道不是吗，哈哈】

宇鹏飞意识到男孩可能知道一些什么，因此强制抚平了自己开喷的心态，询问道【那你知道一些和什么消息吗？】

男孩回复到【我知道的消息就是我不会再信任任何人了】。

说完男孩端着餐盘走向了交盘处。

【欸，这可不是吓坏了这是傲娇啊】宇鹏飞说道。

【我们也交盘走吧，马上就要上课了】肖韩提醒道

于是乎众人交盘出了食堂，准备往学校走去。

【我发现这里不止有咱们这样的高中生进来呢】肖韩望向操场的对面，发现有一些小孩子也穿着一样的衣服走向操场旁边的另外一个食堂。

【这里应该是从6岁开始到22岁为止的男生都收的】宇鹏飞解释道

【你怎么知道？】霍钦宇问道

【因为他叫男子一贯学校啊，新帝国的男子一贯学校的规定就是6-22岁】宇鹏飞解释道

【那这里还招收大学生？】肖韩问道

【这里没有大学生，新帝国的男性出生后至5岁会进入幼稚园，从幼稚园毕业之后就会进入一贯学校，中间就没有什么小中高了】宇鹏飞补充道

【到了22岁之后呢】肖韩继续提问

【22岁之后从一贯学校毕业之后会进入派遣公司，说是派遣公司，不如说是分流工厂，大批男生毕业之后进入分流工厂就开始进行分流了，根据个人体制和情况，分别进入各行各业，例如收银员、歌唱家、军队、工人、夜总会招待等非脑力劳动场所，并根据职业类型分配住所】宇鹏飞说道

【那跟旧帝国的时候差不多嘛】肖韩回复道

【不一样的是派遣是强制的，当然，男性也没有拒绝的权力和意识。进入之后只不过控制实体由学校改为各个职业场所罢了】

【那像我们这样的漏网之鱼怎么办？】霍钦宇问道

【新帝国成立3年来，没有过漏网之鱼的报道。就算有，逃跑了也是不会抓回来的，一是根本没必要抓，而是，逃出来的人不用脑袋想也知道他们是不可能继续呆在新帝国的】宇鹏飞补充道

【话说咱们的教室怎么办，随便定嘛？】一行人进入了教学楼，肖韩看了看周围，发问道

【嗯，咱们看看咱们我的的同学都在哪里好了】辛任回复道

【嗯】众人说

教学楼共分为6层，是长条形状，头部与连廊相连，仅第二层联通，连廊就是主角团一开始看到的那扇带锁的门，现在是正常的上学时间，门锁已经被解开了。尾部三分之一的部分被单独区分开来，但好像也是教室，只不过是独立的。

众人在搜索了一圈之后发现辛任的两位小伙伴波立康和南富在3层靠里面一点的教室里面。于是乎一行人就进入了波立康和南富的教室学习。好巧不巧，教室的桌椅只剩下波立康和南富后面四张桌椅的位置了。波立康和南富并排坐在倒数第3排靠窗户的两个位置。

【那个……你们其他人去坐他们俩后面吧……我坐剩下的位置就好】肖韩不太愿意坐在他们两个的后面。

【你怕不是害怕毒云攻击了吧】宇鹏飞瞬间就看透了肖韩的小九九。

【我坐在波立康的后面吧】辛任回答

【我坐哪里都可以】霍钦宇说道

【那这样安排好了，霍钦宇，你坐到南富后面，我坐辛任后面，而肖韩做到霍钦宇后面】宇鹏飞安排到

【OK！】肖韩开心的答应了。

这时校园广播响起了威斯敏斯特报时曲。

【看来已经8点了，该开始上课了】宇鹏飞说道

【我看看老师是不是美女】霍钦宇搓搓手道。

【新帝国为什么会委派女老师给男性上课啊，肯定是委派男老师给男生上课吧】辛任说道

结果，老师进班级的场景并没有出现，取而代之的是面前的黑板开始显现出教学的画面

霍钦宇失望的说道【原来是看教学视频啊，无聊…】说着翘起了二郎腿

【这个学习可能得到12点呢，你撑得住嘛？】宇鹏飞打趣的问道

【撑不住就睡咯】霍钦宇倒是很看得开。

【欸？这个要学嘛？】肖韩有点吃惊，问道

【开个玩笑而已，只是为了观察他们的作息时间罢了】宇鹏飞笑着解释道。

宇鹏飞推了推眼镜，看向了辛任。

而辛任却在盯着南富发呆。

结果开始上课没过一会，霍钦宇就变成了一团软泥，摊在了书桌上。虽然前面的南富和波立康一直使用早上起来的招数来对付霍钦宇和辛任，但这次霍钦宇却雷打不动。

紧接着，放松心情的肖韩也加入了睡眠大军。辛任却依旧关注着南富。

这时，宇鹏飞碰了碰辛任，问道【你跟你的两个小伙伴感情好嘛？】

辛任接到这个话题有点手足无措，顿了顿道【…还可以吧，不太清楚你说的是什么意思】

【我的意思是说你跟这两个小伙伴里面有没有特殊关系】宇鹏飞直球射门。

辛任像是突然间被足球砸中脸一样，脸瞬间红的像螃蟹一样，说【你怎么知道的？】

【因为你看南富很久了】宇鹏飞将被砸脸的足球再次踢向球门

【嗯……有】辛任说道。

球进了。

【所以说这就是为什么你没能给他们两个人取出“银色蚯蚓”的根本原因？】宇鹏飞补刀。

【……可以说是这样】辛任自责的说道。

【嗯，不难为你了，继续上课吧】宇鹏飞见状决定点到为止，不希望辛任有什么更多的心理负担。

视频课程完全没有互动环节，底下的人除了霍钦宇他们之外都是呆呆的看着屏幕，没有任何记笔记或者是提问的想法……当然，霍钦宇他们也没有再听就对了。

这时候，下课铃声响起，当主角团讨论准备去医务室探望王意仁时黑板的画面变成了另外一个视频

【欸？不下课吗？】肖韩疑问

宇鹏飞望了望前面的同学，他们也并没有离开座位的意思。

这时视频开始播放了【这里是新帝国，我们希望创造一个美丽的新世界】

下面的同学呆滞的复读【这里是新帝国，我们希望创造一个美丽的新世界】

视频继续播放到【男性作为新帝国的基石要绝对服从帝国的安排】

同学们复读【男性作为新帝国的基石要绝对服从帝国的安排】

视频继续播放到【男性必须不惜一切代价给新帝国创造价值！哪怕是牺牲生命】

同学们复读【男性必须不惜一切代价给新帝国创造价值！哪怕是牺牲生命】

视频最后播放到【让我们为新帝国大喊三声万岁！】

同学们复读【万岁！万岁！万岁！】

接着视频又开始播放了第二遍……

辛任看到这种情况，手不由自主地纂成了拳头【这不就是强制洗脑吗？】  
但宇鹏飞却看到了另外一面【为什么已经被植入了还需要这样洗脑呢？】

肖韩不由自主的打了一个寒战，说道【我们要是被植入了，也会这样吗？】

霍钦宇愤怒的说【凭什么我们男性得不惜一切代价给新帝国创造价值啊!】

宇鹏飞这时候说道【这就是逆父权啊，女性绝对掌控的权威部门跟男性掌控的权威部门是一样的。原先父权社会要求女性服从于家庭，被当作奴隶来使唤，现在轮换到男性当作这个角色了。】

其他三人无话可说。

宇鹏飞看到气氛开始变得沉重起来，便打趣道【你们也别太纠结了，等到咱们逃出这里，远离了新帝国不就好了吗】

霍钦宇他们互相看了一眼，坚定的说【嗯！一定要离开这个鬼地方！】

宇鹏飞小声嘀咕道【这不就是烧到自己了才想到要灭火的人嘛】

【那我们就翘课去看王意仁吧】肖韩提议。

【嗯！】众人说着离开了教室。

此时的医务室，王意仁的床铺上，只有被掀开的被子和刚吃完的早餐，人却不见了踪影……

\------------章节结束的分割线------------


	3. 行动模式观察II

美丽而又虚伪的新世界

第一部——春华男子一贯学校

第三章 行动模式观察II

众人前往的医务室，就在新生处理室的正下方。正对着主角一行人所住的宿舍。

推开了医务室的大门，主角开始寻找王意仁所在的病床。

春华男子一贯学校的医务室，虽然说不大，但是设备还是齐全的，从进门的等候区和护士站到里面的诊断室以及简易病房一个不少，甚至这个医务室还配套了专门的厕所，但唯独不见在这里的医生和护士，看上去一个人都没有。医务室一进门左面是等候区，右面是护士站，护士站的右侧是通往简易病房的走廊。

在等候区旁边贴着的请勿喧哗标志与医务室寂静与阴森的环境加剧了这里诡异的气氛。

【有人吗？】肖韩首先打破了寂静。

【王意仁，你在里面嘛？】霍钦宇迫不及待的想找王意仁算账。

但是两人的回应并没有得到回应。

【难道是不在？是转移了还是……】李鹏飞说道。

【让我们先找找看吧】辛任建议。

于是乎一行人开始分散来寻找王意仁。

宇鹏飞先搜索医务室是否有王意仁留下来的痕迹。以及其他与这座学校相关联的信息。

【呃……】宇鹏飞用手指划了一下护士站桌子的灰尘，手指上立刻增加了一层灰。

【我在这里先找一找其他线索，你们先去看看王意仁在不在简易病房】。

【嗯。】

于是其他人则开始查看简易病房有没有王意仁的痕迹。

辛任打开了一间简易病房，里面并没有住过人的痕迹

【这里没有！】辛任说道。

而肖韩和霍钦宇也各自打开了一间简易病房，里面也没有住过人的痕迹。

【没有！】【这里也没有！】两个人说道。

【那么就剩下最后一个病房了呢】辛任说道。

于是三个人打开了最后一间简易病房的门。

这间病房的确有住过人的痕迹，床边有还吃剩下的餐点。

霍钦宇摸了摸床铺，还是温的。说明人并没有走远。

【这应该就是他的床铺了，可是人去哪了？】霍钦宇说道。

于是三个人开始继续寻找王意仁的踪迹。

另外一边，SOLO玩家宇鹏飞先查看了护士站的病人详情，可惜病人详情是空白的。

【说起来也是，毕竟那么厚的灰】

于是乎宇鹏飞翻找了一下护士站下面的几个柜子。在靠角落的柜子当中找到了一本医疗记录。

【嗯？这是什么？】宇鹏飞将这本医疗记录拿了出来。

这本医疗记录很明显已经有一些念头了，封皮沾满了灰尘。底部写着【春华男子高中医务室专用】的一样。

于是乎宇鹏飞翻开了医疗记录。

【

帝国198年 10月 3日 星期一 天气晴

记录类型：一般

记录内容：今日学校召开运动会，在活动过程中有3名学生因为没有进行运动的事前准备而出现了运动损伤，2名同学因为高温而导致中暑，1名同学在运动过程中旧伤复发。

】

看到这些记录，宇鹏飞自言自语道【时间有点久了啊……】说着从后面翻了几页。

【

帝国200年 5月 6日 星期五 天气阴

记录类型：严重

记录内容：今日下午5点04分一男生从学校教学楼顶部体育馆连廊处坠落，男生系学校学生会会长濑仁锋。该男生当场死亡。死因为头部和身体受到大范围剧烈撞击致死。排除他杀。

\-------------------------

补充：学校调查结果为生活压力过大。

医务室决定在下周开始针对学生进行男性心理健康教育进行普及和疏导，避免再次发生类似事故。

】

【欸，这学校还死过人那】宇鹏飞小声嘀咕道。说着往后翻了一页。

【

帝国200年 7月10日 星期一 天气雨

记录类型：其他

记录内容：

今日有学生反应一些同学精神状况不正常，整体神情呆滞，沟通出现类似自闭症的情况，但上课等日常生活情况不受影响，医务室针对对应学生进行了基本调查，情况属实，待进一步调查情况。

补充：进一步调查情况的申请被学校取消。

】

【果然实验是从这里开始的。】宇鹏飞小声说道。并向后翻了几页。

最后的几页均为空白。

看完后，宇鹏飞把医疗记录放回了原来的地方。

这时，调查简易病房的3个人出来了，跟宇鹏飞交换情报

【最里面那间好像就是王意仁住的地方，可是人不在】霍钦宇说道

【我这边没有什么明显的发现。】宇鹏飞说。

【那我们分开找他吧】霍钦宇简易道。

宇鹏飞点了点头。继续开始了搜索。

在护士台旁边的地方和简易病房的交叉处有一个专用门廊通道，这个通道是用金属门密封的。

【这门是通向哪里的？你们找了吗？】宇鹏飞问道

【我们找的简易病房，这里面并没有找】肖韩回答

宇鹏飞对着肖韩说【话说，你们厕所找了没？】

【厕所？简易病房里面好像没有厕所啊】

【嗯，那我先去这里面看看。】宇鹏飞说着打开了金属密封门的门闩。

三人进入之后这才发现，金属密封门的房间就是厕所

【为什么厕所需要用这么结实的门隔开?】肖韩不解

霍钦宇大大咧咧的说【为了防止串味呗】

宇鹏飞则更加关注里面有没有线索，因此先问道【王意仁，你在里面嘛？】

【我在。】

厕所的某个隔间发出了声音。

四人听到王意仁的声音很高兴，霍钦宇忙说【那你赶紧出来吧】

王意仁回答【我现在很忙】

四人突然意识到，王意仁可能被植入了，于是让宇鹏飞继续问话

【现在是什么时间？】

【……我哪里知道是什么时间啊，我在这里上厕所，又不是看闹钟，再说了，你们不是知道吗，手机被收走了,我一个人坐在这里什么都看不了真的是受罪……】王意仁无奈的说

众人松了一口气，看来王意仁没有被植入。

【那个……霍钦宇，宇鹏飞、肖韩，是你们嘛？】王意仁问道

【当然了，赶紧出来吧，我可“想”（弄）死你了】霍钦宇故作笑容的说道。

【霍钦宇，刚找到的人你就准备树敌吗？】辛任问道

王意仁听到了一个陌生的声音，忙问【还有其他人？你是谁？】

辛任想了想，说道【这里不是一个适合聊天的场所，等你出来了之后咱们再互相了解，可以吧？】

于是四个人退出了厕所，在大厅的等候区等待王意仁出来。同时宇鹏飞继续寻找一些关于这个学校的信息。

这次宇鹏飞进入了刚才三人搜索的简易病房。

第一间病房如肖韩所说的那样没有人在使用，而且床单已经有些落灰了。

宇鹏飞打开了病床旁边小桌的抽屉。

抽屉里面有一张信封。打开后里面的信纸是红色的。

宇鹏飞将信纸打开，里面的字迹却不知道为什么已经看不清楚了。

【以防万一我还是先收起来吧】说着宇鹏飞将这封信放到了自己的兜里。

当宇鹏飞想继续查看第二间简易病房的时候，王意仁终于从厕所出来了。

【你小子终于出来了啊！】霍钦宇见到后攥着拳头说。

【嗯……你们没事吧？】王意仁看到霍钦宇那种欲杀之而后快的表情弱弱的说道。

【你！】霍钦宇攥住的拳头向上一挥，假装想要揍王意仁。

【我错了，我错了……】王意仁下意识的进行防护

这时，辛任插话道【没事了就好，虽然我不知道你们之间发生了什么事情，但是现在最重要的不是内斗，而是团结能结合的人，一起逃出这里。】

王意仁挠了挠头，说道【其实是我的错，在被追杀之前我跟着霍钦宇他们一起逃跑的时候，在新帝国边境因为包里的游戏机掉了，于是在我弯腰捡游戏机时被铁刺绊倒了，结果所有人都被抓了……】

辛任听了之后叹了一口气，对着霍钦宇说道【我了解你为什么对他这么生气了，但我相信如果相似的事情发生，你还是会选择救自己的同伴，对吗？】

【不会了！】霍钦宇突然像小孩一样嘟起了自己的嘴，撇头道。

宇鹏飞这时候插话道【霍钦宇就是傲娇，辛任，王意仁，你们俩别介意。】

【我知道，霍钦宇不是认真的】说罢王意仁笑着摸了摸头

【怎么着，你敢再来第二次？】霍钦宇说着把放下的拳头又挥了上来

【不会了不会了，不会再有下一次了】王意仁求饶道。

肖韩在整个过程中没有说话。看到这个情况，辛任主动上前自我介绍道：

【你好，我叫辛任。是霍钦宇他们在找宿舍的时候遇到的。】 

【嗯，你好，我叫王意仁，我是霍钦宇和肖韩的同学】王意仁说道。

之后辛任把自己的故事简单的跟王意仁解释了一下。

【哦，原来是这样的啊……】王意仁说道，场面有点尴尬。

【说起来，你是怎么吃饭的呢？】辛任尝试解围道

【哦，说起这个，我每天的三餐是一名同学给我送过来的，这名同学还挺和蔼可亲的】王意仁说道。

【哦？是吗？】

【嗯，他好像是这个学校的学生会长，叫茹凌峰】王意仁回答道

这时宇鹏飞听到了关键信息，追问道【学生会长？那你跟他聊些什么了？】

【唔……他说‘等我好了会再给你开一个欢迎会，现在你脚伤还上着药呢不好开’，这时候我又问他你们去哪里了，他回答说‘他们已经开完欢迎会了，现在在上课呢’】王意仁回忆道。

【欢迎会？我们可没开过】霍钦宇不假思索的回答。

宇鹏飞抓住了关键信息，说道【那他对你不是冷冰冰的吗？】

王意仁说道【完全不会，他人挺好的，我跟他挺聊得开的】

【有机会的话，我们可要当面谢谢他呢】宇鹏飞笑着说道

【有机会介绍你们认识】王意仁回复到

【嗯……关于这件事】宇鹏飞眼睛盯着王意仁，正经的说道【不要跟学生会长说我们来找过你，如果你跟他聊什么信息等到下次我们来看你的时候再告诉我们】

【额，发生什么了吗？】王意仁不解。

【了解太多会让你藏不住的，因此你先好好休息吧，现在虽然脚伤好一点了但是出去还是很难的吧？】宇鹏飞又变回平时爱微笑的暖男一样。

【是，但是再有一周我的脚就差不多能好了】王意仁解释道。

【嗯，我们等这周有时间再来看你】宇鹏飞结束了对话

【能走了吗？我有点不耐烦了】霍钦宇很明显还没有消气

【能，能，你也别太生气】宇鹏飞劝道。

【我没生气。】霍钦宇说出了傲娇的基本台词。

辛任提议道【那我们先去探索校园吧，等有时间再来看你】

【嗯，你们慢走】王意仁说道。

四人刚走出医务室没多久，就听到学校的下课铃响起了，按照学校作息，现在应该是吃饭的时间。

在听到下课铃之后，原本往教室区方向走的霍钦宇一个拐弯就朝着食堂出发了

剩下三人看到霍钦宇的行为，不由得上前问他【改去吃饭了？探索怎么办？】

【吃完饭在说！】作为一名典型吃货，霍钦宇头也不回的向前出发。

一行人来到的食堂，这次他们各自选择了不同的套餐。而辛任在取餐之后一直在左顾右盼，并没有好好吃饭的意思。

【你怎么了？辛任】霍钦宇抽出宝贵的吃饭时间，询问道

【嗯，我想在看看另外一位傲娇在不在】辛任解释道

【谁是傲娇啊】霍钦宇瞬间读懂了辛任的话，反驳道

【我发现了，还是老地方，那个拐角】宇鹏飞找到了另外一位傲娇，说道。

【吃完了再去找他看看】霍钦宇边吃边说

于是乎一行人在吃完饭之后去找了傲娇男孩1号。

这次男孩看到了他们走向了自己，赶紧将自己把自己碗里的饭扒拉干净，正准备撤时，就又被四人挡住了。

【你们……又要干嘛？】这次男生情绪稳定了很多。

【不干嘛，想问你一些事情】霍钦宇提前开口道。

【我是不会告诉信息给不信任的人的】男生继续傲娇道。

【为什么？我想这座学校应该没有其他人能跟我们一样了】宇鹏飞开口劝道。

男生左右看了看，估计是意识道宇鹏飞说的大体上没错了，于是说道【好吧，那你想知道什么？】

霍钦宇刚想开口，被宇鹏飞拦下了，他想了想，对男生说【首先告诉我们你的名字吧】

【我叫川流】男生开口说道。

【川流啊，看你这身肌肉和你这个性格不太匹配啊】被宇鹏飞拦下的霍钦宇见缝插针式的讽刺川流。

【要你管！】川流的傲娇开关又打开了。

宇鹏飞见状继续问道【那你是什么时候来到这里的？】

川流抑制住了想与霍钦宇对线的冲动，对宇鹏飞说道【大概1周了吧】

众人眼睛一亮，像是找到了宝藏一样。

【那你…你是不是大体了解整个校园的情况了？】宇鹏飞激动的问道。

川流两手一叉，自信的说道【那当然，整个校园我已经提前了解过了】

【那你能带我们一起去探索一下校园吗？】宇鹏飞继续问道

这时，川流看了看旁边霍钦宇，说道【如果这家伙能在我带领你们的过程中不说话，我就答应，否则只要他开口，校园探索立刻结束】

【你以为你是……】霍钦宇刚想开口，瞬间被宇鹏飞捂住了嘴。

【要不然，怎么样，你逼我啊？】川流使用贱贱的表情看向霍钦宇。

【哼！不要以为你是肌肉流，我们四个就对付不了你！】霍钦宇狠狠的看着川流，两个人之间的视线尖利到削铁如泥。

【只有三个吧】川流指了指旁边并没有说话的天然那啥——肖韩，说道【他不是打架的料吧，还是说怎么着，想比比？】川流再了解了形式之后确定三个人他还是可以勉强获胜的，当然，主要是针对霍钦宇的。

这时宇鹏飞搭话了，指了指肖韩说道【还是4个人，这家伙下三滥的功夫还是很强的。】

【欸?宇鹏飞你能不要乱说吗？】肖韩被无名的卷入到这场“战争”当中不能自拔，并且还被扣了帽子。

听到宇鹏飞的话之后川流下意识的护住了自己的下面，开口说到【要比就用男人的方式比，别搞什么小动作】

霍钦宇看到了可以出口气的点，插话道【怎么样，怕了吗？】

辛任意识到事情可能会被进一步激化，急忙劝架道【霍钦宇，咱们的目的不是打架，更不是树敌，本身在这个学校能联系上的人就很少了，被植入的男生不会帮助我们，如果你现在还这么刺头，再树立一个敌人，那逃脱的几率就更小了】

【可是……】

看到霍钦宇开始意识道自己的问题之后，宇鹏飞继续说道【先给川流道歉吧，我认为你应该答应他的条件，同时管管你那没有把门的嘴。】

霍钦宇看了看宇鹏飞，又看了看川流，内心忍住想拳嘴双开的想法，对着川流说道【对…对不起，我答应你的条件】

作为一名傲娇，当对方像自己求饶的时候，傲娇的等级会直线上升为S的。更何况，对方也是一名傲娇。

【哼！知道就好，有自知之明还是很……】

宇鹏飞看准了川流的想法，补充了一句说【当然，我们也可以让你跟霍钦宇去练舞室斗一场，然后让肖韩再旁边给霍钦宇‘助攻’】

【那个，我…我真的不会下三路啊！别误会啊！】肖韩欲哭无泪的说道。

【没事，我会】宇鹏飞笑着摸了摸肖韩的 ~~狗~~ 头。

听罢，川流的傲娇等级重新回归到正常。

【还…还是不用了……】川流说道。

【太好了，那咱们出发吧】一直看戏的辛任这时候说话了

【走吧】宇鹏飞说道。

出了食堂的大门，一行人跟着川流来到了食堂楼的另外一个面。这里有一面墙的大台阶，直接去向二楼。

【这里就是体育馆了】川流介绍到【社团和晚上的体育锻炼都会在这里进行】

一行人随着川流进入到了体育馆内，目前体育馆并没有人。

【体育馆的正对面的领导台下方的侧面有一个小门，通过那个门可以进入到体育馆的储藏室】川流指了指领导台旁边的门，说道：

【这里是体育馆的器械室，跟他对称的另外一个门是向上走的楼梯】

【楼梯上有什么呢？】宇鹏飞问道

【楼梯上面是一层辅助锻炼室，比如舞蹈室、训练室什么的】

宇鹏飞察觉到了不对劲，继续问道【这栋楼基本上跟教学楼是一样高的，上面不止一层楼吧】

【这个我解释一下】川流说道【这栋楼的出入口有三个，第一个，是食堂专用的两个门，一个入口，一个出口，这个大家应该是知道的】

【嗯】众人答

【然后就是体育馆的门，这个门就是咱们刚刚进来的门，这个门只能通往体育馆和跟体育有关的附属设施】

【还有一个是哪里？】辛任问

【还有一个在教学楼6层的连廊，只有从哪里进入，才能走到体育馆的5-6层】

【那5-6层是什么？】宇鹏飞接着辛任的话问道

【我没能探索到哪里，但是那里的门好像是开着的，这次可以去看看】川流说。

【嗯嗯额……】虽然霍钦宇不能说话，但是依旧使用声音来表达同意。

川流斜眼瞪了一下霍钦宇，然后说道

【最后就是，这里了。】

川流指着斜对面把角的一个小门说道，这个小门看起来很旧了。

【这里是？】

【这里通往食堂底下的一个空间】川流补充道

【食堂底下是一个巨大的库房，并且房间很多】

【那我们下去看一眼？】辛任对库房表达出了浓厚的兴趣。

【嗯，那我们下去看一下吧】宇鹏飞说道

打开了那扇小门后，几个人看到的是一座单行向下伸展的楼梯，这个楼梯间比较狭小，高度却很高，好像是直通到了体育馆辅助锻炼的那层一样。在楼梯间的顶部有一扇小窗户，淅沥的阳光照射下来，映射在了墙上，仿佛给这间阴暗的楼梯间一丝丝希望一般。

一行人走下了楼梯，楼梯很长，大概每半层就会有一个转角层。等到了地下一层的时候，原来楼梯口洒下的阳光现在看上去已经比火柴发出的光芒还要弱了。而面前，就是地下一层库房的大门。

【准备进去吗？】川流问众人

【进去看一看吧】辛任好像对库房非常感兴趣的样子。

说着，众人推开了地下一层的库房门。库房门里面非常阴暗，同时由于长时间不接触阳光，发霉的味道不时从房门里面散发出来。

宇鹏飞朝里面看了看，但只能看到一个拐角。而直面的这层通道，两手边各有一排门。

【哦，有一个拐角，看样子有点深呢】宇鹏飞说着，走到了拐角处，发现拐角在尽头并没有停止，而是又衍生出了另外几条道路。

【阿拉拉，这个库房可没那么简单】宇鹏飞见状对后面的人说道

辛任见状，忙问宇鹏飞【怎么了？】

【我虽然不是很确定，但是这个库房好像是个迷宫的样子】

【没错，就是迷宫】这时川流补充道

【但是这里很安全。】川流又说。

【这怎么讲？】辛任问道。这时候，宇鹏飞转身从拐角处撤了回来，尝试看看通道两边的门可不可以打开。

【大部分是打不开的。】川流直接断了宇鹏飞的念想。

【而我认为这里安全的原因，就是我在这里躲过了一次植入。】

【发生什么事情了？】宇鹏飞问道

【没什么。我目前还是没有信任你们】川流好像想起了什么，话语恢复到了以往傲娇的口气。

【行吧】宇鹏飞并没有继续逼迫川流，对着其他人说道【这个迷宫探索起来可能会花费很多时间，我建议以后再说，现在先去调查其他的地方才可以。】

【嗯，走吧！】辛任回复到。

出了体育馆的门后，一行人发现了被隔离的教室区和操场那边用铁丝网锁住的对面有人的痕迹，于是便将注意力放在了哪里。

【那里好像住的是小学生哦】川流注意到了他们关注的地方，帮助解释道

【嗯，我之前看到过小孩子通那边进出】肖韩说道

【嗯，我应该说过了，这里是6-22岁都招的。】宇鹏飞回复到。

【那小孩子也被植入了吗？】辛任问道

【应该是没有，因为这个时间段第二性征还没有发育完全，植入也没有效果】宇鹏飞回答。

【那他们……】

【他们是等待植入的一群孩子吧。毕竟，哪怕是6岁就送到这里，过两年也就8岁了，就会开始发育第二性征了。】

【那为什么和这边分割开呢？】这时肖韩问道

【估计是为了不让小孩子多想吧。】宇鹏飞回答道。

【那里是低年级专属行动区，正常情况下咱们是进不去的。】川流补充道。

【那里跟这里的联通点只有第五宿舍与低年级宿舍的连廊可以过去，但是平时连廊是不开的。有专门的人把守着】

【先不管他们了】宇鹏飞让大家回国神来【接下来就是教室6层了】

【嗯。】辛任说道

【唔】长时间不说话的霍钦宇存在感有点弱

这时，肖韩向川流问道【能不能…让霍钦宇说点话呢……求你了】

川流看了一眼肖韩，肖韩使用自己水汪汪的大眼睛看着川流，争取博德他的同情。

【嗯……好吧】没想到肌肉男竟然受不住可爱攻击。

【哇！】霍钦宇长舒了一口气【终于可以说话啦】

【哼，放你一马】川流傲娇的说道。

霍钦宇自知这个情况下不能对川流怎么样，只能默默的在心里说‘等到探索结束了你等着！’

于是众人重新走进了教学楼，但目的依旧不是上课。

【哦对了，之前我们上课找教室的时候，我在2楼发现了一间图书馆，还挺大的】宇鹏飞说道。

【嗯，那里虽然挺大，但是不好躲。】川流回复到

【不好躲？】宇鹏飞问道

【我觉得你也看到了，2层的图书馆只有一个出入口，同时没有窗户，如果被堵门那么就没有办法了】

【那个，我们之前看了一下，教学楼内部的教室和配置好像都是一样的呢】肖韩对着川流说道。

【是，但是6层是不一样的。】川流回答

【6层只有三间屋子，还有就是通往体育馆上方的连廊。】说着众人已经走到了6层。

6层的教学楼感觉明显的不如其他几层宽敞，上楼后两端楼梯周围的前，后，左，右都被门堵住了去路。

霍钦宇先走到了一个门牌上写着【活动室】的门口，拉了拉门把手，门是锁着的。

【这里的门是锁着的】霍钦宇报告。

【我这里也是】辛任站在学生会长室的门口说道

【我这里也不能打开】肖韩说道，他所站的位置门牌上并没有写任何东西。

【连廊的门是可以打开的】川流说道。

【那……先探索那里？】川流问道

【嗯，只有那里可以走了】

众人穿过连廊，走到了体育馆6层的入口处，这里同样有一道门挡住了去路。

【喂，打不开啊】霍钦宇晃了晃门把手，门并没有想开的意思。

【奇怪了，上次我来的时候还是可以打开啊】川流挠了挠头

【总之，打不开的话就不要在这里费时间了】辛任说道

而宇鹏飞却轻轻的抚摸着6层连廊两侧的扶手，向下看去。所处的位置绝对不算矮，有一种一览众山小的感觉。

这时，宇鹏飞却小声嘀咕道【就是在这里跳下去的吗？】

其他人并没有注意到霍钦宇的声音。

【嗯。那最后我再说一下宿舍的情况，调查就基本结束了。你们也就不要再找我了】川流说道。

【呵呵，这么不愿意跟我们呆在一起吗？】宇鹏飞转过头来，笑着问道

【那当然，你们我还是不信任的】说着瞪了一眼霍钦宇【尤其是他】

【你！！！】霍钦宇向川流怒吼

【好了好了，消气消气】宇鹏飞老牌调解人劝道。

一众人出了教室楼，向宿舍走去，川流开始介绍

【这里大家应该有些了解了吧，宿舍楼，一共6栋，最远边的那个就是低年级宿舍，剩下的分别为第一、二、三、四、五栋宿舍】

【哦，所以我们在的是第一栋宿舍】肖韩说道

【哦，你们在第一栋宿舍啊】川流点了点头

【第一栋宿舍连接着一个连廊，也就是新生处理室和衣物领取处那里】川流补充道

【这个我们知道】霍钦宇找准机会开始了吐槽

【……然后每栋楼的一层都有通道可以互相走动。】川流使用了新招数“无视”来抵抗霍钦宇的吐槽。

【但像刚才说过的，第五宿舍与低年级宿舍的通道是不让随便进出的。会有人看守。】

【欸，想去第五宿舍看看】宇鹏飞的好奇心是真的很强。

【我不建议你去第五宿舍。】川流提醒道

【为什么？】宇鹏飞问道

【因为第五宿舍的人跟其他四栋宿舍的人管理制度是不一样的，他们的管理制度很严格。日常有学生交叉守着连廊不说，那里的学生除了吃饭和其他活动之外剩余时间都不在这边】川流回复了宇鹏飞。

【好像跟低年级宿舍有什么关系。但是这点我也没有查明】川流继续说道。

【那么，你不搬过来跟我们一起住嘛？毕竟多一个人就能多一份力量。】宇鹏飞提出了加入申请。

【不用了，第三宿舍的空床更多一些，因此味道也小很多，更重要的是，我的伙伴在第三宿舍。】川流说道。

【伙伴？他们在哪？你为什么不跟他们一起行动？】辛任问道。

【因为他们在上课。】川流说道。

辛任听到这句话，理解了川流的意思。

【你的伙伴……是怎么…】辛任想问川流他伙伴的具体情况，但他说不出口。

川流理解了辛任意思，说道【啊，我们一开始六个人，两个人在开始的时候纳米机器人就没取出来，后来三个人又……】

他低下了头，继续说道【所以说，不在一起是比较好的选择，看你们这么喜欢组团行动，我特地发善心告诉你们一个忠告：在某些时候，团结不一定胜利，而这时候，强行团结很可能会被灭团哦。】

辛任刚想说些什么，川流抢先说道【那么我能了解到的校园调查就到这里了，接下来的请你们自己加油吧。】说完，川流转身走向了第三宿舍。

辛任呆呆的望着逐渐离开的背影，欲言又止。

霍钦宇听完也没有再吐槽川流的意思了。这时，肖韩碰了碰霍钦宇，问道【我们一定能逃出去的，对吧？】

霍钦宇可能是被这个问题问懵了，呆住了一下，然后朝着肖韩回答【额…嗯…】

宇鹏飞望着走远的川流，小声嘀咕道【一周的存活率16% 也就是说一周过后我们这个小团体也会只剩1-2个人了吗……】

这时的太阳的光束已经没有刚才在体育馆仓库那里看到的那么强烈了，照射进楼梯间的那束光，已经对库房那里的黑暗束手无策……而宿舍楼的每一个床位，都好像是提前写好名字的墓地一般，等待着的即将变成行尸走肉的躯体。

一行人明白，自己将要面对的，很可能是如同库房那般潮湿阴暗而极少见光的未来。

\------------章节结束的分割线------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emmm,没有存货了,下次更新时间待定


	4. 第四章 行动模式观察III

第四章 行动模式观察III

在整顿好心情之后，一行人回到了宿舍。  
【所以……你们是怎么想的？】霍钦宇打破了回到宿舍之后的沉寂。  
【我想跟着霍钦宇你走，所以……】肖韩首先说道  
【我…我要把我的朋友救出去，哪怕是没法清除植入，我也要带他们出去！】辛任下定了自己的决心。  
【霍钦宇，你是怎么想的呢？】，宇鹏飞说：  
【目前我们所了解到的这所学校的信息并不是很多，同时被植入的男生行为模式又没有搞清楚，退一步讲，想要逃脱，日程的规划，路线，逃脱的人数都不确定，人员状况也及其糟糕，王意仁的脚伤是一个问题，辛任两个朋友怎么带走又是一个问题，想要逃脱的话这些问题都得想好。】  
【那你不想逃吗？还是说你真的想在这里“幸福”的生活到22岁？】霍钦宇反问到：  
【你又来了，之前逃脱的时候就是这样，在做决定的时候犹犹豫豫的，优柔寡断，虽然之前王意仁出事情是主要原因，但是你在旁边迟迟不能做出决策你也得承担一个次要责任吧？】  
听到霍钦宇的话之后，宇鹏飞有些生气了，回击到【虽然我做决策谨慎了一些，但是这没什么问题吧？再说了，做出了决定之后让一行人流落到这里的不恰恰是你吗？】  
在一旁的肖韩坐在床上一言不发。  
辛任感受到空气当中的紧张感，赶忙调和道【你们俩，别吵了。宇鹏飞，你刚刚还在调和霍钦宇跟川流，现在就跟霍钦宇干上了？还有你霍钦宇，现在是互相追究责任的时间吗？宇鹏飞说的在理，我们目前没有达到可以逃脱的条件。】  
在听了辛任的一番话之后，宇鹏飞先服软【不好意思，这时候不应该吵架的。霍钦宇，我承认上次逃脱优柔挂断是我的问题。】  
霍钦宇虽然傲娇，但是这次自己也有意识是自己激动了，说道【没有，我也有错。】  
辛任看到两人又和好的迹象，提议道【马上就要到开饭的时间了，霍钦宇，一起吃饭吧？】  
【嗯，那咱们走吧】霍钦宇听到吃饭精气神就来了。  
一行人吃完了晚饭，回到宿舍后，发现波立康和南富也已经吃完回来了。两个人的行为模式，或者说这座学校一般学生的行为模式一行人已经了解了60%了。  
宇鹏飞见到他们之后，继续寻找对话窗口，于是对着波立康说道【吃完饭回来啦？】  
波立康呆滞的看着宇鹏飞，说道【吃完了】  
【你吃的是什么啊？】  
【今日的随机数是3，我吃的是C套餐。】  
【你跟谁一起吃的啊？】  
【自己】  
这时宇鹏飞转向南富，说道【你吃的什么啊？】  
【今日的随机数是1，我吃的是A套餐】  
【你为什么不跟波立康吃饭啊？】  
【我很忙。】  
【接下来你准备干什么？】  
【接下来是自由活动时间。】  
【自由活动时间你准备干什么？】  
【我很忙。】  
南富的对话进入了死胡同。宇鹏飞又转回询问波立康【那你接下来的自由时间准备干什么？】  
这次宇鹏飞并没有希望废话继续产生下去的愿望。  
【接下来的自由时间我准备去体育锻炼。】波立康给出了不同于南富的回答。  
宇鹏飞发现了盲点，两个人的作息时间也出现了分叉。  
【他们两个人的作息时间不一样了！】肖韩也发现了这一点。看来证据还是很明显的。  
【那么现在怎么办？】辛任问道。  
【分开观察比较合适。】宇鹏飞建议道。  
【那辛任你和宇鹏飞观察南富，我去和肖韩观察波立康好了】霍钦宇提议道。  
宇鹏飞看了一眼肖韩，说道【嗯，没问题，那你们俩注意安全。】  
肖韩很明显很高兴的样子。这时候，波立康开始动身准备了。  
【那我们等下交换情报】辛任说道。  
【嗯。】  
于是肖韩和霍钦宇跟着波立康出去了。而辛任和宇鹏飞则留下了观察南富。  
【…】说是观察南富，但是南富却完全没有行动路线。就呆呆的坐在自己的床上，眼睛发直的看着前方，除了一次上厕所的动作外剩下的时间就如同雕像一般坐在那里。  
【这……你之前看他们俩的时候也是这样的吗？】宇鹏飞问辛任  
【基本上差不多……】辛任尴尬的回复道。  
【那咱们跟他对话，看看他还会产生什么反应吧】宇鹏飞提议。  
说着，宇鹏飞看向了南富，开始发问。  
【南富，你现在正在做什么？】  
【我现在在发呆。】南富呆滞的回答道。  
【发呆好玩吗？】  
【我需要发呆。】  
【你为什么会需要发呆？】  
【因为这时候并没有需要做的事情。】  
【那你接下来会干什么？】  
【接下来是就寝时间。】  
【现在的时间除了发呆你还会干什么？】  
【体育锻炼和去教室自习。】  
【那为什么不去体育馆锻炼？】  
【今天不是去体育馆锻炼的时间。】  
【那那天你会去体育馆锻炼？】  
【每周三、四】  
【周二呢？】  
【周二去教室自习。】  
【……】宇鹏飞明显问不出什么来了。于是看了看辛任。  
辛任看到了宇鹏飞的表情，于是接过询问面前这个机器人的任务。  
【南富啊，你还记得小的时候吗？】  
【……】南富并没有说话。  
【想不起来没关系…那你还记得我吗？】  
南富僵硬的转过头来，盯着辛任看了一会，转回头去，说道  
【记得。】  
【那你记得我多少东西？】辛任见状追问。  
【目前的对话需要更高级别权限的人员才可以对话，请进行授权后再进行提问。】  
【哦！】宇鹏飞眼前一亮  
【这好像就是入口了。】  
【…什么意思？】辛任有些疑惑  
【过去的记忆可能就是管理入口的意思。】宇鹏飞激动的说道  
【让我来试试】宇鹏飞接过话茬，开口提问道  
【学生会长可以对话吗？】宇鹏飞问道  
【可以】南富呆滞的看向宇鹏飞，说道  
【请说出姓名和密码。】  
宇鹏飞想了想，说道  
【茹凌峰，POCAPIS】  
【姓名正确，密码错误，你还有9次机会。】  
【……放弃授权】宇鹏飞决定先不冒这个险。  
【是】  
这时，宇鹏飞开口又问道  
【南富，你认识辛任吗？】  
南富顿了一下，说道【认识。】  
【那，辛任是你什么人？】  
【辛任是我爱的人。】这时南富神情好像流露出了一丝温柔的感觉，但又瞬间变回了呆滞。  
辛任听到之后，眼泪像溃堤了一样流了出来，上前抱住了南富，说道  
【我…我一定要带着你们逃出去，哪怕是你还是这个样子，我也要带你逃出去！】  
被抱着的南富并没有回复辛任，眼神依旧呆滞的看向前方。  
宇鹏飞见状，轻轻的把两个人分开。对着辛任说道  
【你先别激动，先放开他吧。】  
【……嗯。】辛任逐渐恢复了理智。  
这时，宇鹏飞问南富【你愿意跟我们这样对话吗？】  
南富呆滞的回答【目前是发呆的时间。】  
【那就当你愿意咯。】宇鹏飞笑着说道，他想看看“话疗”对南富管不管用。  
【辛任，说说你们俩是什么时候认识的吧。】宇鹏飞问道。  
辛任看了看宇鹏飞，低着头说道【我和南富从小就在一起，家里的长辈之间关系很为密切，所以我们两个从小就经常再一起玩。】  
【嗯嗯，那你们俩是什么时候确定的感情呢？】  
辛任想了一想，说道【初中吧，一年级的时候南富有了自己的初恋，是个女孩子。那时候我们两个并没有特别了解自己的感情。我听到了消息也是很为他开心的。】  
【结果后来，南富发现他的初恋竟然在跟别的男孩子在校园内就搂搂抱抱的，之后还被其他同学发现在学校凉亭那里亲热。】  
【自己的初恋脚踩两条船吗?】宇鹏飞吐槽到。  
【这家伙自己找的对象全部都是这种类型的，也不知道他是有什么荷尔蒙，每次都能吸引这样的人交往……】辛任说到这里，笑了。  
【那也不一定，有些人就是喜欢这口呢~】宇鹏飞开玩笑道。  
【我觉得不是。一定不是。】辛任这里变得认真了一些。  
【不好意思，不好意思，话说南富之后怎么样了？】宇鹏飞意识到了辛任的态度，于是道歉  
之后，辛任继续说到【之后他去找他的初恋说明了情况，他当时是希望对方回头的，毕竟那时候人多少还对初恋有一些不切实际的幻想，当然，实际情况是反倒被对方侮辱成跟踪狂并主动提出了分手。】  
【啊呀，好惨啊】  
【后来他找我谈论这件事情，说着说着就没忍住，抱着我就哭了起来，在我安慰他的时候，我就开始对他有好感了。】  
【欸，这不是单相思嘛，那你单相思了几年啊】宇鹏飞见状吐槽到。  
【5年，这期间他找了好几个女朋友，每次都会找我商量，去哪约会啊、什么穿着啊、吃饭去哪啊什么的】辛任叹息道：  
【还记得他的最后一任女友是个不折不扣的PUA，把他折腾的死去活来的，最后跟他分手的时候他真的要去寻死了，我找到他的时候，他一只手拿着刀，另外一只手的胳膊上已经有了几道伤痕，我上去立刻把刀子夺了下来。这才没酿成什么大事情。】  
【没想到南富还有这样的过去呢。】  
【嗯……从那以后，南富就不太愿意和人交往了，哪怕是普通同学也不能正常的和他交流。在这期间，他，只跟我一个人聊得开。】  
【所以…?】  
【所以有一次跟他去公园的时候，他说“我可能这辈子都找不到合适的另一半了。”，而我没忍住，于是跟他告了白。】  
【wow~ ⊙o⊙然后你们就在一起了？】  
【……嗯】说到这里，辛任的脸红了起来。  
【那你们俩，是纯情的还是？】宇鹏飞做出了斜眼笑的表情，问道。  
辛任了解宇鹏飞想问的问题，说道【其实…他因为之前和那个PUA的关系所致，对任何性质的性爱都有些抵触。所以我们之间也就并没有你说的那种身体接触。】  
【哦……所以，这就是为什么他会沦落到这个地步吗？】宇鹏飞看清了问题的关键。  
【……是。】辛任再次低下了头。  
【我想问一个严肃一点的问题。】宇鹏飞说道【如果咱们几个达到了可以逃离的条件，这时候再带他们可能就无法全员逃离了，你依旧愿意冒这个险吗？】  
辛任想了想，对宇鹏飞说道【如果不能带着他们逃脱这里，那我宁愿和他们在这里继续生活下去。】  
宇鹏飞张嘴还想说什么，但是他并没有说出口。  
看到宇鹏飞欲言又止的样子，辛任这时转移了话题【不知道霍钦宇他们怎么样了……】  
  
霍钦宇这边，他们正跟着波立康后面观察着，波立康出来之后跟着其他一些有“共同目标”的人一同去往了体育馆的4层，也就是锻炼室的楼层。  
【看来也是集体行动啊】霍钦宇边走边嘟囔。  
【但是看样子人不是很多的样子呢】肖韩看着霍钦宇说道。  
【如果按40人一班的话，2个班左右吧】霍钦宇回复到  
【嗯。】肖韩这双眼睛其实就没离开霍钦宇。  
【但是，这么多人锻炼室够用吗】带着疑惑霍钦宇说完后加快了脚步，想去谈个究竟。  
【额，等等我啊】肖韩追了上去。  
2人跟着队伍走向了体育馆的4层，4层的大小跟餐厅和体育馆的大小实际上差不了多少，并且由于房间的格挡都装上了玻璃窗，外围使用的是一整面的镜子，整个屋子反倒觉得大了一些。   
这层只有4个房间，舞蹈室、训练室、辅助锻炼室和库房。  
舞蹈室由于四面都是镜子，门还被反光贴贴上了，反倒是这几个屋子里面唯一看不到内部情况的。而库房则在辅助锻炼室后面，虽然外面使用了小门，但是辅助锻炼室里面依然用的是玻璃，也就是说从辅助锻炼室可以看到库房的情况。  
最后一个是训练室，训练室基本占用了这里四分之三的空间，并且四周围由于都是透明玻璃，里面的情况看的一清二楚。  
霍钦宇和肖韩把在舞蹈室与楼梯拐角的玻璃上，偷偷的观察着训练室  
【哇，真大啊！】肖韩忍不住感叹道。  
【大是大，但是你发现这里的空间大部分都是透明的吗？】霍钦宇说道  
【嗯，训练室四周都用的玻璃，我在这里都可以看到另外一边了】肖韩回答。  
【说明这里不好躲】霍钦宇说道。  
【这里可以躲藏的地方就是这里了，如果旁边的这个镜子屋也能进去的话那镜子屋也可以作为躲藏点】霍钦宇把舞蹈室当成镜子屋了。  
【那，波立康人呢？】肖韩问道  
【我看到了，在哪里】霍钦宇说着，指向了训练室的方向。  
肖韩顺着霍钦宇指向的位置看到了波立康，他进入训练室之后正在举杠铃。  
而其他人也在使用训练室里面的各种各样的器械在进行着锻炼。  
【额，他们真的是在锻炼啊……】说到这里，肖韩精气神没有原来那么高涨了。  
【看样子是，也并没有什么特别的可以关注的地方……】霍钦宇也叹了口气。  
这时，一名男生锻炼完毕，走了出来  
【咱们跟着他看看锻炼完了干嘛吧】肖韩提议道。  
【嗯，可以。】霍钦宇同意了。  
这名男生在锻炼完后气息还没有喘匀，还在大口大口的吸气，身上的汗已经把校服弄湿了，脑袋上的汗也不时滴了下来，有一种“锻炼后的青春”那种感觉。当然，也有“锻炼后的青春”那种味道。  
男生出了训练室之后转身就来到了霍钦宇他们所在的楼梯拐角，霍钦宇见状拉着肖韩撤到了舞蹈室外墙的深处，那里相比楼梯处更暗一些。  
霍钦宇下意识一把将肖韩拉入了怀中，并捂住了肖韩的嘴巴，盯着男生的一举一动。  
…其实男生也并不会有什么反应，只是按照时刻表做事而已。  
但是肖韩反应却很大。  
肖韩被霍钦宇捂住嘴巴之后脸反倒立刻红了起来，原因不明，但肯定不是因为呼吸不畅。  
见男生走下了楼梯，霍钦宇放开了肖韩，对着肖韩的耳边小声说道  
【走吧】  
肖韩还没缓过神来，霍钦宇就拉着他跟上了前面那名男生。  
  
男生从体育馆出来之后，向着连廊方向前进了。  
【连廊那里好像是医务室吧？】霍钦宇说道，拉着肖韩就往前走。  
只见男生转向了连廊处，走向了医务室旁边的一扇门。  
2人走向了那扇门，肖韩看到门口有一块牌子，上面写着“公共浴室”。  
原来连廊除了医务室，在医务室旁边的拐角处还设有浴室。  
【好像是去洗澡了呢】稍微冷静了一点的肖韩指着外面的牌子说道,脸上还是有些红晕。  
【嗯，正合适，咱们还没去过那里，去里面看看吧。】霍钦宇说道。  
【额……嗯】刚刚冷静的肖韩，脸更红了。  
  
2人跟着男生进入了浴室。浴室有一个小厅，小厅右侧连着另外一个房间，看样子是更衣室，而小厅正前方的墙上上面有一张写着浴室规定的纸贴在墙上。  
肖韩上去看了看，纸上的内容如下：  
【  
春华男子高中公共浴室规定。  
1、 请将个人物品放置到置物柜当中。  
2、 废弃衣物请丢在置衣篮当中。  
3、 最左侧置物柜为开放置物柜，里面会预先放置好衣物，但建议提前到衣物申领处领取好新衣物再丢弃旧衣物。  
4、 每日热水供应时间：15:30-22:00;其余时间浴室仅供应冷水。  
5、 浴室内部提供洗浴用品，请合理取用。  
】  
在肖韩看规定的时候，霍钦宇看到男生已经转身进入了更衣室，便拉着肖韩一起进了更衣室。  
【别看了，他进更衣室了】霍钦宇吐槽道。  
看起来好像2个男生要偷窥另外一个男生洗澡一样……欸，好像就是这么一回事吧？XD  
进入了更衣室，男生找了一个空着的置物柜便开始换衣服。  
肖韩红着脸说道【那个……我们真的要偷看他换衣服吗？】  
霍钦宇不屑的说道【你没去过公共澡堂吗？公共澡堂换衣服不都是这么换的吗？】  
肖韩脸更红了，说道【我没去过!>.<】  
在两个人说话的功夫，男生已经将鞋袜脱掉，短裤和上衣也已经褪下，只剩一件黑色的三角裤衩在身上。  
【啊，只剩裤衩了】肖韩的脸更红了，不好意思的看向了霍钦宇。  
可是霍钦宇这边情况也不是那么乐观。  
只见霍钦宇也找了一个置物柜，开始脱掉自己的衣服  
【欸????】肖韩惊呼  
【你也要进去洗吗?】  
【不然呢？】霍钦宇并没有停下自己的动作  
【你要不进去我就进去咯~】这时的霍钦宇已经没有任何可以遮挡身体的“障碍物”了。  
肖韩这时已经快要熟透了，没有经历过公共澡堂坦诚相见的他眼睛时不时的漂向霍钦宇，但自己又不好意思在别人的注视下脱衣服。  
【可是,我……】肖韩还是没有下定决心.  
【这有什么不好意思的，刚来的时候所有人不都是光着的吗？】霍钦宇反问到  
【还是我帮你从菊……】这句话霍钦宇还没说完，肖韩立刻堵上了他的嘴，大声说道  
【好了好了，我也一起洗就是了】  
霍钦宇听完后看向了男生，看到男生已经走进了浴室，催促到  
【快点，他进浴室了】  
肖韩这边则慢吞吞的刚脱下了鞋袜和上衣，裤子这边还在犹豫当中。  
毕竟霍钦宇他们来的时候并没有看到什么内裤。裤子脱了就什么也不剩了。  
霍钦宇回头发现肖韩还没有脱完，火气大的他直接伸手将肖韩的短裤扒了下来  
【抬脚！】霍钦宇厉声喝道。  
肖韩吓得将左脚抬了起来，刚想反驳什么的时候……  
【另外一只！】  
肖韩身上只褪下半边的短裤因为另外一只脚的抬起彻底脱离了身体，握在了另外一个人手上。  
这时霍钦宇夺过肖韩手里剩下的衣物，连同他的所有物品都推到了自己的置物柜当中，然后将置物柜的门重重的关上。  
【…还等什么？走吧】霍钦宇不等肖韩有什么反应，拉着他就往浴室里面冲。  
浴室内部是半敞开的格局，外围有一圈花洒，浴室中间有两堵墙 正面和反面各有一排花洒。而每两个人的花洒中间会有一套公用的洗发精和沐浴液，上面并没有写牌子。  
浴室里面除了霍钦宇和肖韩，还有两名男生，一名是刚刚进来的那位，另外一名刚好洗完，已经关水了。  
霍钦宇这时松开了肖韩的手。  
而肖韩在刚才几套霍钦宇组合拳的冲击下还没有清醒过来。  
这时霍钦宇发现了一些问题，不论是刚刚进来的男生，还是出去的那名男生，洗澡的时候并没有脱掉内裤  
【难道这里还有游泳馆？】霍钦宇疑惑道  
肖韩稀里糊涂的问道【游泳馆？】  
只见那名男生已经打开了花洒，开始洗澡了。  
霍钦宇指着那名男生说到  
【你看看他们啊，洗澡不脱内裤的欸】  
肖韩脸红的看向霍钦宇指向的位置，那名男生的确没有脱下内裤。  
【是不是人家习惯这样啊，我要是来这种公共浴室，我也不脱……】肖韩红着脸说到，  
【但是我们一开始就没找到啊！】  
【没有就没有呗，有了我也不会像他们一样穿着进来洗】  
霍钦宇并没有太过较真，转头把自己面前的花洒打开了，滚烫的热水从花洒当中倾泻而下，烫的霍钦宇立刻跳出了花洒的“包围圈”  
【我去,好烫！】  
霍钦宇说罢调整了一下花洒的冷水阀。并试了试水温。  
水温终于合适了。霍钦宇这才安心的再次走进花洒的范围，开始洗澡。  
肖韩见状，也蹑手蹑脚的打开了花洒。  
在短暂的冲淋之后，霍钦宇伸手够向洗发精，好巧不巧的是，另外一只手也有相同的意思，两只手就这么着又碰到了一起。  
另外一只手发现碰到了霍钦宇之后立刻抽了回去，手的主人说到  
【啊，你先用吧】。  
霍钦宇说到【嗯，谢啦】  
不知道是因为浴室的水流有些热，还是因为其他的原因，肖韩全身都泛着微红，小脸更是红彤彤，好像红苹果一样。  
可惜霍钦宇并没有感受对方心思的这项能力，大大咧咧的他这时竟然看向了肖韩的下面。  
【啊呀，你底下这么小啊】毫无神经细胞的霍钦宇竟然跟肖韩开起了玩笑  
对方显然是被这句话刺激到了，双手瞬间就捂住了自己的下面，说到【能……能不开这样的玩笑吗？】  
说完这句话的肖韩全身相比刚才的微红，颜色好像加深了一些。  
而霍钦宇却依旧顶着自己没有神经的大脑，还是没有感受到对方的心思。一把将自己的胳膊架到对方的脖子上，自己无意间在肖韩的耳边说到【那来啊，咱俩比比长短啊】  
肖韩被霍钦宇老流氓似的话语折磨的快受不了了，开口说到【放…放开我吧】  
【欸，对自己哪里这么没信心嘛？】只能说霍钦宇这个人需要大大的提升自己的情商。  
肖韩终于使用了一些力气，将霍钦宇推开了一些，说到【你…你不是说要观察那名男生的嘛？】  
这时霍钦宇想起自己的主要任务了，赶忙放开了肖韩，朝那名男生看过去。  
没想到那名男生真的穿着内裤在洗澡，这时他正将沐浴液涂向全身……  
霍钦宇疑惑的看着男生，说到【他们有什么问题嘛……】  
这时，冷静一些的肖韩意识到需要赶紧结束掉目前（跟霍钦宇一起洗澡）的状态，于是向霍钦宇提议到【咱们也赶紧洗吧，要不然对方就走了】  
霍钦宇回答【嗯，那咱们赶紧洗吧】

二人以较快的速度完成了头发和身体的冲淋，在被抓之后就没有洗澡的他们俩终于将这一段时间的疲惫和灰尘洗去，让两个人恢复了相对干净的状态。学校提供的洗发精和沐浴液虽然没有显示牌子和味道，但是洗完之后两个人身上都有一股淡淡的树木和树叶的清香。  
在他们洗完的同时，对面的男生也洗完了。两个人好奇的看着对面的男生，不自觉的期待着男生会做出更奇特的举动。  
而这名男生走出浴室后换了自己来时穿的衣服和鞋袜就走了。  
霍钦宇观察之后，分析道【他们洗澡除了内裤不脱之外好像没有什么特别大的区别】  
而肖韩补充道【那样洗完就出去，不会感觉湿嘛……】  
二人总结完观察记录之后，也穿好衣服走出了浴室，两人看到那名男生已经走向了宿舍。  
霍钦宇说到【看来洗完澡之后就回宿舍了啊。】  
这时，肖韩看到旁边的医务室的大门里面还冒出一点微光，便想起了王意仁，于是开口问霍钦宇【那个……都在医务室门口了，去看看王意仁嘛？】  
霍钦宇眼神不屑的望向医务室，刚想回答“不去”，但转念想了想之前他们一起计算的存活概率，加上虽然是拖油瓶，但好歹也是自己团队里面的“一员”，经过短暂的思想斗争，奔着能够“救死扶伤”的大义精神，霍钦宇同意的肖韩的提议，说到  
【嗯,去看看吧。】  
两人说罢走进了医务室。  
夜晚的医务室相比白天的医务室更加的阴森，但最里面的简易病房透出的微光让霍钦宇他们能够快速找到王意仁的方向。  
于是2人拉开了王意仁所在的简易病房。  
王意仁这时正在病房的床位上玩着游戏机，突然拉开的病房门把王意仁惊吓到了，手中的游戏机差一点没掉落到地上。  
【啊！】王意仁叫道。  
这叫声反倒让霍钦宇他们吓了一跳，两人都后退了一步  
【叫什么叫，是我们】霍钦宇没好气的说到。  
王意仁镇静了之后定睛一看是霍钦宇和肖韩，这才放下心来。  
【你们来看我啦】王意仁高兴的说到。  
【并不是。】霍钦宇这时候开启了傲娇模式。  
【嗯，是来看你的】肖韩和王意仁都知道霍钦宇的傲娇。  
【哈哈，谢谢，我很开心】王意仁高兴的说。  
霍钦宇斜眼看向王意仁，说到【看你游戏机玩的很舒服啊，脚伤快没问题了吧】  
虽然嘴比较毒，但是霍钦宇还是对王意仁的脚伤表示了关心。  
王意仁摸了摸头说到【脚伤……怎么着还得一周吧】  
肖韩这时候说到【嗯，看你现在没事就好了。】  
【那，差不多我们就不打扰你了】霍钦宇不耐烦的拉着肖韩，准备离开病房。  
这时，王意仁叫住了霍钦宇【等等，那个……】  
霍钦宇停下了脚步，转头问道【你还有什么事？】  
这时王意仁把手中的游戏机放到一旁，对着霍钦宇他们说到【嗯，麻烦你跟宇鹏飞说一下，学生会长又来找我了。】  
【又来找你了？】霍钦宇疑惑道。  
【嗯，这次他除了带饭过来之外，还问我有没有见到你们，我按宇鹏飞说的告诉他们我没见过你们。】  
【嗯，除了这件事之外还有其他事情嘛？】霍钦宇不耐烦的双手叉腰，脚不断的轻轻敲打着地板。  
【还有就是，这名学生会长提醒我周五晚上要早点睡觉，那天晚上不要随便出医务室。】王意仁回忆道。  
【什么意思？】霍钦宇问道。  
【我也不知道……但他就是这么说道】王意仁也很迷惑。  
【嗯，知道了，如果有什么消息我会回来跟你说的。】  
霍钦宇说罢转身拉着肖韩就走了。  
王意仁看着自己的脚伤，小声的嘀咕道  
【“我什么时候才能跟他们一起行动啊……看起来好开心的样子”】  
说罢，王意仁看了一眼旁边的游戏机，自己好不容易打到剩下1管血的BOSS马上就要把它打败了。  
【啊！】王意仁见状抄起游戏机，又开始了自己的讨伐之旅。  
  
2人回到了宿舍，发现去锻炼的波立康已经锻炼完毕，甚至已经洗完澡回来了。现在波立康和南富两个人正呆坐在自己的床上，低着头，一言不发。  
这时宇鹏飞开口发难道【观察对象提前回来了，你们俩人却不见了，说吧，去哪了？】  
霍钦宇回答道【我们到了体育馆之后，波立康就开始了锻炼，并没有什么异常，于是我们就跟踪了一个刚锻炼完的男生看他之后去干了什么。】  
【嗯，他们之后干什么了？】  
【我们俩跟着他最后到了医务室旁边的一扇门，发现那里是浴室】肖韩跟着插话。  
【哦，然后呢】宇鹏飞继续询问。  
【然后我们就跟着男生进去了啊】霍钦宇继续回答  
【嗯，原来是去偷窥男生洗澡了啊】宇鹏飞点头微笑道。  
霍钦宇听到宇鹏飞的话，脸有点憋不住了，于是立刻反驳了回去【我是男的！我用偷窥他洗澡嘛？啊！】  
而在一旁的肖韩却小声嘀咕道【我就说了这是偷窥吧……】  
宇鹏飞见状继续问道【那么你们的偷窥有什么观察结果嘛？】  
【都说了不是偷窥了……我们也跟着进去洗了。唯一的问题就是他们洗澡的时候会穿着内裤洗澡。】  
宇鹏飞听罢一脸疑惑【穿着内裤洗澡？你确定不是泳衣嘛？】  
【我也纳闷这地方是不是还有游泳馆呢，他们真的会穿着内裤洗澡，还会往上面涂沐浴液……】霍钦宇补充道。  
【行，算是有些收获。还有吗？】宇鹏飞追问。  
【然后肖韩拉着我去找王意仁了。】这时霍钦宇又露出了不屑的眼神。  
【王意仁怎么样？】  
【他看起来还行，我们去的时候他正在玩他那宝贵的游戏机呢】说到这里霍钦宇气就不打一处来。  
【说起来他好像有什么话要跟你说】霍钦宇补充道  
【嗯?什么话？】  
【嗯……】霍钦宇想了想【哦想起来了，他说他又见过学生会长了，学生会长问他他跟咱们见过面没有】  
【那他怎么说的？】  
【他说他按照你说的方式说的，并没有见过咱们】  
【好。】宇鹏飞推了推眼镜。  
【还有就是……学生会长让他注意周五晚上不要随便出去。】  
【周五晚上……什么意思？】  
【这个他也不知道，跟王意仁聊完之后，我们就回来了。】霍钦宇摊了摊手。  
【好吧，有收获就行。】宇鹏飞说到。  
【那么咱们几个人开始正式的总结一下目前咱们所碰到的情况以及对策吧。】宇鹏飞开始组织了第一次的团体会议。  
【首先根据咱们从川流哪里获得到的信息来看，这周肯定会有什么大事情会导致咱们团体里面有人可能会被植入。这件事情从川流的同伴和他不信任的性格以及平时言语当中透露出的一些碎片来看是存在的。】  
【那会不会是周五晚上呢？也就是王意仁所转述的学生会长的话】辛任发言。  
【我也是这么想的，但是目前咱们的信息太少了，目前还不会知道周五晚上可能发生什么，以及周五晚上的事情是不是就是川流碰到的事情。】霍钦宇同意了辛任的想法，继续说到：  
【除此之外，咱们对这座学校以及学校控制植入男生的方式还是一知半解的，更重要的是，除了在植入“银色蚯蚓”的初期可以通过物理方式取出来，已经被植入的和中期无法通过物理方式取出的男生不知道怎么清除植入。】  
【然而，咱们目前对已经植入的学生了解的也不够透彻，万幸的是我们至少知道他们一部分的日常生活时刻表了，同时也能够知道他们在日常生活状态下不会因为我们的植入情况而对我们展开攻击，以及他们自身好像并没有针对这种情况的上报装置。】  
【额，这是什么意思？】肖韩不解的问？  
【意思就是，你日常生活在这座学校当中，其他男生虽然已经被植入了，但是上面的人并不知道你还没被植入，而且学校里面被植入的学生也不会因为你没有被植入和做出什么反应。】  
【虽然不知道之后会怎么样，但是目前没有被抓到实在是万幸。】宇鹏飞补充道  
【除此之外，我想咱们还有很多地方没有探索，也可能这些地方能够有帮助我们了解现实情况的东西。】辛任补充道  
【比如咱们之前去过的体育馆地下室和5、6两层】这时辛任说到  
【嗯，还有低年级宿舍和这边的连廊】这时霍钦宇也举出了例子。  
【以及那位谜之傲娇少年——川流，他到底还经历过什么，掌握了什么信息，把他吓成那个样子】宇鹏飞补充道。  
【那家伙就是怂，我认为没别的】霍钦宇这时候不屑的回答道。作为进入校园以来的“死敌”，霍钦宇对川流并没有多少好感。  
【但是那家伙的确有我们希望知道的信息】宇鹏飞这时候提出了不同的意见。  
【我认为目前还是需要邀请他加入我们的团队。】辛任说到。  
【我也认为是这样的】宇鹏飞同意辛任的观点。  
【我认为不用。】霍钦宇说到：  
【咱们可以不依靠那个家伙也能找到我们需要的信息】  
宇鹏飞看了霍钦宇一眼，说到  
【那你说说你的想法？】  
霍钦宇想了想，说到  
【咱们可以搜索一下学生宿舍和教室区啊，以及之前逛过的很多地方都没有搜索过，我觉得找一找还是能找到信息的吧？之前辛任也是在教室区找到那本旧学生手册的不是嘛？】  
宇鹏飞转身看了一眼桌面上放的学生手册，说到  
【有道理，但是我依旧认为团队内部增加一名成员可以增加我们逃出去的几率，这件事基本上是肯定的。】  
这时辛任说到【其实我觉得就算咱们邀请川流，他也有可能不来，不只是因为他跟霍钦宇的状态，还因为他的性格肯定遭受过什么特别大的打击。跟他之前说的之后几名成员被植入有关。】  
【嗯，我知道了。】宇鹏飞思考了一下。  
这时霍钦宇说：  
【那咱们折中一下，我们尝试几次去邀请那个死傲娇，如果周五中午之前他还没有答应加入的话，我们就先自己行动，怎么样？】  
宇鹏飞这时补充道【也就是如果对方不加入，咱们也可以按照你说的方式进行校园的深度探索，弥补一下对这个学校、环境的认知。你是这个意思对吗？】  
【嗯，差不多是这个意思】霍钦宇说到。  
【嗯，我觉得可以。】辛任首先同意到  
【我没有意见。】宇鹏飞也同意了。  
【你们同意我也同意】肖韩也没有异议。  
宇鹏飞看到话题讨论结果全员一致了，便说到  
【嗯，那么咱们明天开始就进行校园详细探索吧。】  
【好！】辛任干劲满满的说到。  
这时，宇鹏飞想起王意仁的事情，开口补充道  
【对了，王意仁那边，虽然目前他的脚伤还没有好，但是我觉得他脚伤的情况这周周六日应该就能好了，同时我认为咱们应该定时跟他……】  
宇鹏飞的话还没有说完，一直没有动作的波立康和南富突然动了起来。  
2个人好像意识到什么一样，下床走出了宿舍。  
这时候，辛任补充道【应该是到休息时间了吧，也就是说马上就要到晚上九点半的时间了。】  
【嗯，那咱们抓紧时间结束吧】宇鹏飞说到：  
【王意仁那边除了定时去看他之外，咱们的行动和发现内容也要告诉他一些。但是由于他养伤期间会跟学生会长对话，因此有些信息还是先不要跟他说好了。】  
【嗯】霍钦宇没有意见。  
【那咱们洗洗睡吧】肖韩伸着懒腰说到。  
说完，几个人就准备睡觉了，霍钦宇直接跳过了洗漱部分，躺倒在他的床上就睡着了。剩下的三个人跟着去了洗漱间。  
等到三个人回来的时候，波立康和南富也已经入睡了。  
肖韩也赶紧爬上床铺睡觉了。  
辛任这时却望着南富，一言不发。  
宇鹏飞看到这点，走向辛任，说到  
【我想，如果南富能够恢复正常，他一定会感谢你为他做过的事情，而不是抱怨当初你没有在第一时间把他的植入取出来】  
辛任听完后又有一点控制不住心情，转头对宇鹏飞说到  
【我……可是，要是我当初……】  
这时宇鹏飞说到【要是你当初真的强行将他们的东西取出来了，按照你所说的南富的个性，他很可能因为之前PUA的问题跟你住不到一个宿舍里面，那么问题来了，如果你跟他不知道“银色蚯蚓”威力的情况下……我认为不止是他，你们几个之后不久都会被植入的。正是因为如此…我认为你的选择是正确的。】  
辛任眨了眨眼，并没有说话  
宇鹏飞继续说到【所以我想，既然你有爱他的那份心意，不论是植入还是不植入，目前的情况，努力解除他的植入才是最优先的事项。毕竟，只有先解除了植入，你才可能跟他表述心意，进而让对方理解你，不是吗？况且，你也应该了解单相思的痛苦吧？5年在他的身边都没有表述自己的心意，是一件多么痛苦的事情。】  
辛任点了点头，他的表情也没有那么凝重了。  
宇鹏飞看到之后，微笑的说到【好了，时间不早了，咱们赶紧睡觉吧，明天还要深度探索校园呢】  
【嗯！晚安】辛任点了点头，看来他已经下定了决心。  
两人也上床睡觉了。  
  
这时，旁边的上铺，已经上床的肖韩却没有入睡，他也暗自下定了决心……  
  
  
\-----章节结束的分割线------------


	5. 第五章 详细探索I（日常时间探索上）

第五章 详细探索I（日常时间探索上）

帝国新历3年，某月的周二，春华男子一贯学校学生第一宿舍。

【6点30分到了，各位同学，早上好！今天也要元气满满的上学哦……】学校叫早铃一如既往的响起。

【嗯……】两位起不来的少年依旧挣扎在梦境与现实之间犹豫不决。

而另外两位勤奋的少年已经起床，看着床上的两位那宛如婴儿般的睡眠状态，内心油然升起一种羡慕之情。

【……那我们洗完了之后再叫他们起来吧】宇鹏飞建议到。

【……嗯，走吧】辛任同意了。

两人走向了水房，找了一个空位置开始洗漱。他们的旁边挤满了其他男生，但他们洗漱的流程是完全一致的，呆滞、机械且一言不发。水房内除了水流的声音和洗漱的声音之外，并没有一般早上起来洗漱叽叽喳喳的欢笑声和吵闹声。

【……你认为他们在刚进入这个校园的时候，有没有跟咱们类似的经历？】辛任耐不住寂寞，开始找一些话茬。

【经历？像现在这样嘛？我觉得是有可能的……】宇鹏飞接过了话茬，回答道：

【就是因为有这个可能，咱们才会去找他们曾经留下的线索啊】说完宇鹏飞冲着辛任笑了一下。

看到宇鹏飞刚洗好的还带着水珠的微笑，辛任也在那一瞬间对未来有了一点点的希望。

二人洗漱完毕后，回到了宿舍，发现霍钦宇已经醒来了。

这时候的霍钦宇双眉紧皱，脸呈青紫色，一只手扶着宿舍的墙，另外一只手捂住了自己的口鼻。

而霍钦宇的床上坐着波立康，像昨天一样在准备鞋袜。

【我去！熏得我想吐！】晕眩的感觉减轻了一些，霍钦宇开口吐槽。

在一旁的宇鹏飞和辛任见状，把霍钦宇拉出宿舍，说到

【你……去洗漱吧，说不定能舒服一些】

这时霍钦宇转头指着波立康，说到

【你给我等着！看我到时候怎么收拾你！】

宇鹏飞这时劝道【你跟他较什么劲，你要是揍他一场把他揍清醒了也行】

【哦呵呵，不试试你怎么知道呢】霍钦宇双手抱拳，咬着牙说到

宇鹏飞见状赶紧将霍钦宇推向水房，说：

【你还是赶紧去洗漱，清醒一下吧，咱们没时间跟他较劲，等下还得去进行详细探索呢】

霍钦宇骂骂咧咧的走向了水房。

虽然霍钦宇已经被毒云熏醒，但另一侧上铺的男生却并没有因为这一场“闹剧”而动摇自己睡眠的状态。

辛任无奈的跟宇鹏飞说到【……我去叫另一位吧】

于是4人终于迎来了“在地狱”新的一天。

早饭时，一行人决定好了各自的分工。

霍钦宇作为队长，主要进行的是未知领域的探索（速攻）和危险时刻的团队保护。

辛任和宇鹏飞作为探索主力针对重点区域进行详细探索，两人那种一见如故和心有灵犀加上宇鹏飞强大的分析和过目不忘的本领让详细探索工作能够尽量全面的展开。

而肖韩则作为团队当中的“书记”，针对探索内容以及他们了解的信息和结论进行详细的记录，以及作为霍钦宇私人的人肉待办事项提醒机。

在决定好之后，宇鹏飞让一行人来到了教学楼。

【咱们来教学楼要干嘛？这边的课咱们都已经见识过了】霍钦宇问道

宇鹏飞一笑，说到【之前咱们来的时候不是找南富他们的教室来的嘛？那时候我在2层找到了一间图书馆，虽然不大，但是好像很长时间都没有使用过的痕迹，所以我想先去哪里进行调查】

于是乎众人来到了2层南侧的图书馆。图书馆的旁边就是通往“新生处理室”的连廊入口。在连廊入口处的玻璃门那里，“新生处理室”的牌子因为太阳的照射，反射在了连廊玻璃上。

说是“图书馆”，但其实这个地方跟教室的大小是一样的，只不过后门被堵起来了。

霍钦宇首先注意到了被堵起来的后门，他走向图书馆尾部，尝试拉了后门未果，说到

【这间图书馆可能真不太好躲避】

辛任也上前查看了一下情况，并同意霍钦宇的推测

【这个地方的确不能作为躲藏点，虽然他离宿舍比较近，但是一旦进来对方堵门那就变成瓮中捉鳖了】

宇鹏飞听罢，则进入了图书馆。他想了解的，还是图书馆当中的有些什么信息。

辛任看到宇鹏飞进了图书馆，也跟着他进了图书馆。

霍钦宇和肖韩则还留在外面。查看这里的周边环境，当然，主要是霍钦宇，肖韩只是单纯的想跟着霍钦宇罢了。

图书馆内部相对来说比较简单，一进门的右侧是一个服务台，直走，里面摆设了多套桌椅共阅读使用，而服务台后门，则是一排以蛇形排列的书柜，被挡住的后门刚好在最后一排书柜的最后一个。

宇鹏飞先走到了服务台的后门，毕竟之前在医务室的时候就有一些有用的信息藏在服务台这个位置。

而辛任则看了看服务台上面的借阅记录，很遗憾，跟医务室的访问记录一样，是一片空白。

可惜的是宇鹏飞这次也没在服务台找到什么有用的信息。

【这地方有点过于“干净”了吧】宇鹏飞吐槽道。

的确，这里的图书馆的确有一些不对劲。

辛任听到宇鹏飞的吐槽之后环视了一下图书馆，发现图书馆的位置对于教室的位置来说有点相反。

正常情况下教室是偏向连廊入口和操场那个方向的，这里由于有连廊入口等原因，图书馆的位置是在另外一侧的墙。

而这个位置，并没有设置任何的窗户，或者说，墙的对面有什么，还是不是这座男子学校，都不清楚。

因此，这座图书馆只有入口位置的上方会有换气用的小窗户，正常应该放置窗户的另外一面墙，则是空白。

由于缺少窗户的关系，整个图书馆在不开灯的情况下非常阴暗。

宇鹏飞在找不到什么有用的信息之后，也扫视了一下这个图书馆。

这时辛任提出了一个疑问【这间图书馆，是学校原先的图书馆么？】

毕竟，阴暗的环境更像是库房，这个位置湿度很大，书放在这里很容易发霉。

宇鹏飞看了一眼辛任，说到【你也有这个疑问啊。】说着推了推眼镜

【这个地方的图书馆的位置和环境，说是图书馆我到更相信这是一个仓库】

说着宇鹏飞看了看脚底的地板，地板上有一条非常明显的痕迹，宇鹏飞顺着这条痕迹向前方看去，他发现痕迹贯穿整个图书馆的横截面。

这时宇鹏飞说到【而且这很可能是两间仓库并排改造的。】

【那说明图书馆另有别处咯？】辛任跟着说

宇鹏飞并不在意图书馆的真实地点。他走向了其中的一个图书架前，看了看上面的图书以及分类。

【…嗯？外科神经学？】宇鹏飞对书架上的分类感到很奇怪，说着，他转向了另外一个图书架。

【……内分泌学？】

辛任也被图书馆当中神奇的图书分类吸引了，于是也凑上了一个图书架。

【……哇，思维跳跃可真大欸】辛任感叹道

宇鹏飞看向辛任，问道

【怎么了？你那边是什么类型的书籍？】

辛任挠了挠头，说到【我这边是计算机和人工智能类型的书籍】

宇鹏飞听过之后，像是了解了什么一样，赶忙把还在图书馆外面的肖韩和霍钦宇叫了进来。

【怎么了？有什么发现？】霍钦宇问道

【我希望各位能帮我一个忙，寻找跟以下关键词有关的书籍：“纳米机器人”，“多巴胺”，“内啡肽”，“POCAPIS”和“尹春雪”】

【好！】霍钦宇他们开始在图书馆里面寻找跟上面有关的书籍。而霍钦宇，则从第一个书架开始详细查看每一本书的书名，看看有没有那些不在关键字范围内，但是书籍被放错或者是书名很奇怪的书。

【我找到一本！】辛任先找到一本

【什么类型的？】宇鹏飞探头问道

【《大脑内分泌简述》】辛任回答道

【好，所有这种类型的书，找到之后读出书名，我说要的放到那边的书桌上，等下我去读读看。这本书要。】

【嗯！】说罢辛任将这本书放到了书桌上。

【额，我这里好像也找到一本】这时肖韩好像也有一些收获了

【什么名字？】宇鹏飞问道

【《纳米机器人的前世今生》】

【要的】

【欸我这边也找到一本】

【什么书名？】

【《尹春雪：生物与AI融合发展之路》】

【要的】

…

…

…

只经过不到15分钟的时间，一行人就把重点的书籍都找到了，书桌上瞬间被堆成了两座小山。

【好多书啊……】肖韩感叹道

霍钦宇拍了拍这两摞书，对宇鹏飞说【你准备把这些都看过一遍？】

宇鹏飞点了点头。

虽然其他人已经完整搜索过了，但是宇鹏飞还是在继续寻找可疑的书籍。

【……第三个书架没有可疑的书籍。那看看下一个】宇鹏飞自言自语。

眼神刚转向第四个书架的他突然发现书架底部靠边缘的位置有一本很薄的书，书脊上并没有写任何内容。

宇鹏飞伸手将这本书抽了出来。这本书的封面是灰色的，上面并没有任何标题，只有用记号笔大大的标记了一个“2”。

于是宇鹏飞翻开了书的任意一页。书当中写道【

…

根据这种化学成分的特性，被应用者会出现类似“催眠”的效果，但其原理与同源物质——多巴胺的“意外性奖励”有关。同时，该种化学物质可以在某些极端情况下在人脑直接产生。

…

其物质可以应用的最终结果为可以替代多巴胺等一系列物质完成强化学习的必须物质。且不会产生奖励疲劳。因此可以在某种程度上辅助治疗帕金森等的疾病。

…

】

宇鹏飞看到这些后又往后翻了几页

【

…

该物质的缺点也非常明显，最大的缺点就是正常情况下人脑不可以直接产生。其次，该物质施行过多会导致被应用者无法通过正常引导来对外界的刺激做出响应。这时的人只能依据对大脑的直接干扰做出对应动作。但万幸的是，目前没有其他证据表明过量应用会导致人体其他伤害*

…

*:有部分应用者使用对应物质超过一周后被发现记忆有不同程度的受损，但改状况的出现在应用者案例当中及其罕见故仅在此处进行说明，原结论不变。

…

】

【…这到底是什么书？】宇鹏飞随手将书翻到了背面，书的背面如同封面一样，但是底部有用记号笔标记的“15”。

这时宇鹏飞赶紧跟其他人说到【各位，在帮我一个忙，看看书架上有没有类似这样的书籍】

说着将书籍的样子给其他人看了一下。

霍钦宇看到之后发现并没有书名，便问道【这本书没有书名吗？】

【嗯，对，只有数字，背面还会有15的字样，类似这样的书籍各位能在找一下吗？】宇鹏飞问道

【没问题！】于是众人又开始了找书之旅。

在找书的过程中，肖韩无意中在书架的拐角处发现了一本跟宇鹏飞所述很相近的书，于是他抽出来看了一下，发现这本书跟宇鹏飞说的封面并不一样，这本“书”更像是一本练习册，于是肖韩变问宇鹏飞【我这里发现一边不一样的书，你看看是需要的吗？】

宇鹏飞听罢走向了肖韩面前，说到【让我看看】

于是肖韩便将这本书递给了宇鹏飞。

【……嗯？】宇鹏飞打开这本书的前几页，似乎好像都没有什么东西。

说着他开始快速的翻阅了这本书，发现这本书在中间有一些内容，前后的内容都是空白的。

看到这里，宇鹏飞重新翻到了有字数的那几页当中开始翻看。

【

天气：多云 第一个记录

今天开始记录，我，和我们之间在这座监狱生活和探索的日记了，先自我介绍一下，我是彭友，我的哥哥叫彭宇，我们两个之前一直生活在旺德中学，但自从新大陆帝国成立之后，我们便被学校统一安排到这座监狱来了。

在进来的时候，我们和其他同学们一样，被这座监狱统一植入了什么东西，他们强行的将东西塞进了我们的屁股里面……这部分我并不想详细的说出来，总之他们很过分。

而我，和少部分的一些同学，在植入之后就立刻将东西取出来了，但是我让哥哥取出来的时候，他却因为太害羞不仅自己没有取，也不让我们帮忙取，因为这件事我差点和他吵了一架。

果然，等到了监舍，他们就开始出现剧烈的肚子疼痛，我的哥哥也疼的跪在地上大喊，在我们几个少数把植入取出来的人在四处找人求助的时候，他们的喊叫声却越来越少，等到我们找到医务室回来想带他们就诊的时候，他们所有人好像都没事了一般。我问了问我的哥哥情况怎么样，他却回复我道“我很好。”，但我继续问一些问题，哥哥却觉得我打扰他了，对我说“我很忙，不要打扰我”，在知道哥哥肚子不疼了后，我就没有继续去深究。但我总觉得我哥哥有点奇怪的样子。

今天就先写到这里吧，明天再看看情况，争取早日离开这个鬼地方。

】

【哈，神经有够大条的】宇鹏飞笑着说道，翻向了下一页。

【

天气：阴 第二个记录

早上起来之后，我发现哥哥他们的情况不对，但是不论我怎么跟他们搭话，他们要不然不理我，要不然就用我很忙这类的话搪塞我，这时几个没有植入的同学找到了我，我们合计了一下，里面有些同学认为他们的情况可能是昨天植入的东西造成的，于是我们就组成了一个自己的小队开始探查这件事情，同时希望大家能够一起逃离这里。

之后我们几个探索了这个地方，发现与其说这里是监狱，不如说这里是另一个学校。同时这里的事情好像是全部自管的，根本没有见到任何大人，只有学生的样子。

总之这里的情况也很奇怪。

之后我们找到了食堂那个楼，在侧面的门进入后，我们发现上面是一座体育馆。在体育馆左侧我们看到了一个小门，下面通向的好像是一个库房的样子，但是我们并没有深入调查。

下午的探索我们找到了食堂上方的另外一个区域，这里看起来像是图书馆，是从教室那边的连廊进去的，里面的书籍非常的全，希望能有一些线索，但里面的内容都太过深奥了，所以我们并没有了解到什么跟这个地方有关的内容。

不过，这个图书馆很大，看起来很安全的样子，我想我可以把这本日记藏在这个地方，每天过来记录，如果以后我们逃出去了，这本记录也能为后面的人做出指引，如果我们没有逃出去，也希望这本日记记录的事情不会让我们的悲剧重蹈覆辙。

晚上来这里之前，又去看了看我哥哥，我哥哥还没有恢复正常，没有办法跟他聊天，问什么也不会回答我……

希望我们能够把哥哥和同学他们都救出去，说不定在外面能有医生能帮忙让哥哥他们恢复正常。

】

【……？图书馆？】说着宇鹏飞翻到了下一页。

【

天气：雨 第三个记录

今天我们小组探索了学校的宿舍，我们发现，这座学校的宿舍有6栋，每栋宿舍都有连廊，在第五栋宿舍那里，我们发现了通往另外一个区域的连廊，但是连廊门口有人把守着，我们进不去，我们的小队里面有人建议等中午的时候再来碰碰运气。

果然，中午吃饭的时候这里就没有把守了，于是我们偷偷从连廊走向了另外一个区域

这个区域的孩子们都不大，好像最大的也才9岁的样子，而这里并没有出现我哥哥他们那样的奇怪情况，同时这里有独立的食堂区域和教室区域，但是教室区域听小孩子说好像是有人教授的，所以我们并没敢去教室区查看。

我们几个人合计了一下，躲藏到这里的安全性比普通宿舍要高出很多，而且这里的空床位也很多，在4层甚至一整个楼层都是空的，所以我们决定把宿舍移动到这里。于是我们在下午吃饭的时候溜回了第五宿舍，然后我们收拾了一下东西，准备去那里过夜。但由于如果不马上回去的话，可能就没有机会了，所以今天就先写到这里。

】

【他们竟然探索到了那个区域了，收获很大啊。】宇鹏飞感叹道这帮“孩子”的能力，翻到了下一页

【

天气：晴空万里！ 第四个记录

今天我很高兴！

昨天在宿舍是我在这个地方睡过的最舒服的一觉！

今天我们还探索了这个学校的教室区域，虽然并没有发现什么有用的信息，但是重点不是这个！

晚上，我的哥哥和我的同学们好像都恢复正常了！

这样我们的队伍一下子壮大了很多！虽然之前的团队当中有人认为这件事情很蹊跷，让我们小心，但是我认为，哥哥恢复了就好。

之后新团结起来的大队伍准备探索我们之前看到的体育馆和食堂那栋楼的地下室，因此我先到图书馆这里记录一下内容，等待会探索完了我在过来补充。

】

【嗯……好像没有补充啊这里？】宇鹏飞说着翻到了下一页，下一页的记录好像跟这一页的记录有些不太一样。字迹不仅潦草，而且字体很大。下一页上面写着

【

哥 哥 骗 我！

不 要 相 信 任 何 人！

】

【这……发生了什么事情？】宇鹏飞说着，翻到了下一页，他发现，下一页好像恢复了正常的记录

【

天气：？ 第五个记录

我们……失败了？我不知道这距离上一次的时间已经过了多久了…

虽然记忆已经不太清楚了，但是我至少还记得这里。

好像，我们，都被植入了？

我再一次有意识的时间点已经是晚上了，跟哥哥之前的情况很像。

但是我不知道我还能维持这个意识多久……

之前探索的地下室的时候好像也有记录说到会有这个情况发生，具体情况我已经记不清楚了。

唯一能清楚记得的是一段口号，但我很确定口号的内容我很不认同。而且我之前没有任何地点了解过这段口号。

为了以防万一，这段口号记录如下：

…

】

这时宇鹏飞发现，这张纸下面是残缺的，被人撕掉了。而宇鹏飞向后翻页，发现日记也停留至此。

【所以，他没能逃离这里……】宇鹏飞小声嘀咕道。

这时，他转身向其他人说到【各位，这里这本日记我希望各位能看一看】

三个人停下手中的活，向宇鹏飞的方向凑过去。

…

大家看完日记之后，都有自己的疑惑

【这本日记，哥哥为什么恢复正常了？】霍钦宇提出了疑问

辛任也跟着提出了疑问【为什么后面又说哥哥骗他？还有就是，最后他好像也出事了？】

望着一脸疑惑的三人，宇鹏飞无奈的甩了甩手，说到【你问我，我也不清楚啊……】

三人摇头叹息了一下，这时宇鹏飞推了推眼镜，说到【虽然这本日记的主人，也就是彭友，应该最后是失败了，但是从失败的情况和他们之前的内容来看，很可能他人有一个恢复意识的时间，这个时间是固定的还是不固定的，这点我们不知道。】

宇鹏飞叹了口气，继续说到

【除此之外，他们这个小队里面，探索到了咱们没有探索到的内容，例如儿童他们所在的区域，还有体育馆上层的“图书馆”】

【图书馆？！那这里是……】肖韩表达了自己的震惊。

【这里很可能只是两间房间合并的一个临时搭建的图书馆吧，从之前的情况来看，这里原先更像是库房。】

【那么，之前打不开的那个连廊的地方就是图书馆咯？】霍钦宇插话道。

【嗯，看日记上的内容，那里应该不小，但不知道为什么一部分图书被移动到了这里】

【但是不管怎么样，我认为这本日记能够带给我们参考意见】说着，宇鹏飞也拍了拍桌子上两座书山

【同样的，这些书籍也应该能给我们一些参考依据】

霍钦宇和肖韩看到这里，下巴差点没能合上，这时霍钦宇问宇鹏飞

【这些书……都要看完吗？】

宇鹏飞推了推眼镜，说到【嗯，虽然不需要精读，但是都看过一遍更好】

肖韩慢慢的问道【这个…我们…也…要看？】

宇鹏飞笑了，说到【这些书我看就可以了，看完之后我会进行总结的】

两个人松了一口气，这时宇鹏飞说到

【我觉得，至少在白天，这里还是相对安全一些的，我想，咱们可以把这里当作据点，平时的时候约定来这里讨论也比较方便，同时，我也有时间把这些书看完】

【嗯！】三人同意了宇鹏飞的提议。

【很可惜那本用记号笔标记的书籍在这个地方只有一册，要不然我想可以更有效率的了解“POCAPIS”和那条“银色蚯蚓”的事情】宇鹏飞补充道

这时霍钦宇看了看宇鹏飞，说到【我想咱们可以探索一下第五宿舍那里的连廊，如果成功的话，说不定可以找到什么新的线索】

宇鹏飞听到这里则皱了皱眉，反驳道

【那里的连廊已经确定会有人把守了，如果出现什么问题或矛盾不会好解决的。】

霍钦宇听到之后有一点激动，他反驳道

【你也相信那个死傲娇的话吗？反正我不信！我一定要去看看那里，他敢看扁我，我就证明给他看看我是不是通不过那里!】

宇鹏飞其实一眼就看穿了霍钦宇的思想，但目前儿童区域可以拿到的信息和资料肯定没有潜在的库房里面存放的信息多，所以，宇鹏飞叹了一口气，看了一眼辛任，问道【辛任，你是怎么想的？】

辛任则了解宇鹏飞询问自己的意思，辛任自己在之前也表现出了强烈的对迷宫探索类的乐趣，这时宇鹏飞过来问他的意见，显然是希望探索地下迷宫的。

于是乎，辛任说到

【我更倾向于探索地下迷宫，虽然可能会很大，但是得到的信息可能是海量的，更何况，川流既然说了那里很安全，除了他可能遭遇到的事件之外，也说明了他大概率在里面找到了什么内容，我认为，如果咱们拉拢不过来川流的话，探索他了解过的地点很重要。】

辛任的这番话不仅宇鹏飞听了之后很满意，霍钦宇也很高兴，毕竟这段话在某方面认同了霍钦宇对川流的不信任感。

于是乎4人就走向了体育馆的地下室。

地下室一如既往的潮湿、阴暗，今天天气并没有上一次来的时候那么好，这里的太阳光有一点泛白且雾蒙蒙的感觉。

一行人虽然准备探索迷宫了，但是地下室这么阴暗，目前他们却并没有准备手电筒。

霍钦宇看向宇鹏飞，抱怨道【哈？你没准备好手电筒吗？那这么暗怎么探索？】

宇鹏飞摊手说到【先探索呗，门口附近的地方我认为不用手电筒也能看到一些东西】看来宇鹏飞想先黑灯探索一下。

当肖韩听到要黑着灯探索，本来就扭捏的身体一下子躲藏在了霍钦宇的背后。

辛任则迷宫探索这部分表达出了很大的兴奋之情，他看了看库房门口的情况，说到

【不用特别黑灯探索吧？】然后指了指了库房门口上方的应急灯。

宇鹏飞看到后，笑着对辛任说【嗯，这样的确就不用黑灯探索了】

辛任补充道【虽然应急灯可以在一段时间内有照明效果，但是他维持的时间并不是很长，所以咱们目前最好不要探索很深的地方】

听到不需要黑灯探索了，肖韩放心了一些。

这时宇鹏飞点点头，对辛任说到【嗯，照明时间的问题我想咱们可以先看看库房里面有没有手电筒，如果没有再做其他打算。】

霍钦宇看到基本问题解决了，于是倡议到【那么，咱们就进去吧！】

说着，霍钦宇取下了门口库房的应急灯，没有了电源供电的应急灯立刻就亮了起来。

一行人跟着霍钦宇打开了库房的大门。

打开了库房的大门后，一行人发现，两手边各有一排桌子，桌子上杂乱的放着各种教学器材和教学书籍

【……先从这里调查吧？】霍钦宇尴尬的提议道

【…嗯】众人开始分散进行调查了。

【哦？好像有什么!】肖韩和霍钦宇首先发现了在左手边的一排桌子当中，有一个抽屉的桌子里面好像有什么东西，在应急灯的照射下略微泛着鲜黄色。

2人打开抽屉后，发现这时一台交流充电的强光手电筒。

【太好了！】2人因为开局就找到活动必须道具了而感到非常开心【这样就不用每次拿着应急灯找路了！】

在肖韩和霍钦宇找到手电筒的同时，另外一组宇鹏飞和辛任也有重要收获——他们在右边桌子的第二个抽屉当中发现了一组钥匙——两个红把钥匙、一个绿把钥匙，钥匙的外观很明显对应是门锁的锁孔。

【这个钥匙能打开哪些门呢？】辛任不禁思考到，他看向了入口左手边，入口的左手边一排桌子当中有一个锁着的门，于是他便挨个尝试门锁是否与门对应。

【……嗯…不是这个…】很可惜，在尝试过所有钥匙后，辛任依然打不开左手边的这扇门。

这时宇鹏飞给辛任指了一条明道——右手边桌子的尽头也有两扇锁着的门

于是乎辛任又开始了自己的“开锁”之旅，可惜，钥匙依旧没有发挥上他应有的作用

宇鹏飞另一边，则翻了翻桌子上摆着的教学器材和书籍。书籍并没有什么特别的，典型的旧帝国版初、高中书籍。器材也符合教学等级，有一些量杯试管、计算器和打点计时器等常见教学器材。

【嗯,没有什么特别值得注意的……】宇鹏飞嘟囔道【我往里面探险看看】说着宇鹏飞则走向走廊深处。辛任见自己这边的开锁失败了，于是也就跟着宇鹏飞继续深入探索库房迷宫。

宇鹏飞和辛任来到了第一个拐角，也就是上一次探索来到的拐角，这里能看到的，除了左面一进来的道路，正后方、正前方的左侧和右侧都有一个门，而这个走廊如之前所说，并没有到头，还在向前延伸着。

宇鹏飞这时候指了指身后的门，说到【这几个门你要不要挨个试一试？】

辛任看了看宇鹏飞，经过刚才两次的碰壁，辛任其实对着串钥匙很沮丧。但他看了看宇鹏飞，决定还是尝试一下。

【…我再试试看吧】

说着辛任尝试了一下2人身后的那扇门。

【…果然，打不开，我都有点怀疑这串钥匙到底是不是这些门的了。】辛任吐槽到

宇鹏飞则笑着指向前方右手边的那个门，说到【别灰心嘛，你再去看看是不是前面那扇门。】

辛任则不抱希望的走向了那扇门，掏出钥匙开始挨个尝试。

在辛任尝试到第二个红色钥匙的时候，门锁清脆的“咔哒”一声，让两人瞬间兴奋了起来

【打开了！！！！！】辛任激动的说到

于是2人赶紧打开了尝试许久终于有所反应的门。

门内是一个长方形的屋子，靠墙围了一排的书架和置物架，正中央则是一张桌子。

于是辛任和宇鹏飞开始调查屋子里面有的内容。

屋子内主要还是以文书和少量基本学生资料为主。看样子很像是档案馆。

2人进屋之后，辛任迫不及待的走向中央的桌子，开始翻看桌面上的文件。

【唔……这是学生大规模转移的申请单？】辛任用应急灯的光亮，弯腰并凑近看着桌子上面的文件，疑惑道

另外一边，宇鹏飞则在门口附近的墙上摸索了一下。只听“咔哒”一声，屋内瞬间亮了起来。

而辛任这边因为屋内突然的亮度和自己竟然开心的竟然忘记了寻找屋内的灯源这件事情非常害羞，尴尬的停在自己弯腰的状态。

这时宇鹏飞则上前不痛不痒的拍了一下辛任的屁股，说到【别发呆了，赶紧找东西吧】说着抽出了书架上的一些文件开始翻看。

辛任则脸红的恢复了自己的状态。继续查看桌面上的文件。

桌面上的文件并没有什么值得辛任注意的，例如“学生守则更新须知”、“管理处库存清理活动”和“学生工作记录存放指南”等等文件，并没有什么……

【嗯…学生工作记录存放指南？】辛任回过头一想，这个文件可能会有些用处，于是从桌面上的文件堆当中抽了出来

【

学生工作记录存放指南

帝国199年1月15日

由于工作原因，之前进行的学生记录归档先分段存放到3个储藏空间，其中2个空间专门存储一般记录，第3个空间存储核心和机密学生记录。保管员请将一般记录标记为绿色钥匙，机密及核心记录标记为红色钥匙。

…

…

春华男子高校 档案处

】

看到这里，辛任了解到自己手上拿到的可能就是学生记录归档的房价钥匙。

【哦，原来如此】辛任说到

这时文件下方还有一段手写的记录

【

绿色仓库：两个，分别为T5和C13；

红色仓库：一个，为T15

】

虽然拿到了关键信息，但是辛任对下面手写的关于房间位置的内容实在是不解。

正当辛任抓耳挠腮的时候，宇鹏飞凑了过来。

【发现什么有用的东西了吗？】宇鹏飞问道

【…嗯，是这张纸，上面说了咱们刚才拿到的钥匙其实是这三个储物间的钥匙，是存学生记录的，两个房间是一般记录，第三个是机密学生的记录】辛任回答道

【机密学生？】

【嗯…目前咱们打开的应该是其中一个一般记录的房间，但问题是……】

【另外2个房间在哪里？】宇鹏飞抢答了。

【嗯……你看看这张纸的下面】

宇鹏飞接过辛任手中的存放指南，看了看下面的记录。

【……我们可能需要这个地方的地图，如果数字代表的是房间号码的话，这个地方可能不是探索一两次就能解决的】宇鹏飞看完之后认真的说到。

【…这个地方真的有这么大吗？】

【假设，这个上面那个编号是房间号码的话，T5代表T类第5间房间、C13代表C类第13个房间，那么……】

【在这个房间号上体现的房间就至少有…33个？！】辛任惊讶的瞪大了眼睛。

宇鹏飞无奈的点了点头，继续补充道【如果这个推论是正确的话，我们真的需要一张这里的地图，同时，如果有可能一定要把川流拉进来，他对这个迷宫至少有一些了解。】

辛任点了点头，说到【那…咱们现在该干什么？】

宇鹏飞看了一下屋内的书架，说到【你先在这里找找其他有用的线索，我出去通知霍钦宇他们】

【嗯！】说完辛任继续寻找有用的资料。

而霍钦宇这边，在找到了充电手电筒并给手电筒充电之后，他们并没有找到什么有用的内容，好消息是，手电的充电速度很快，没一会就显示已经充满了，二人就跟随宇鹏飞的脚步准备深入探索。

正巧宇鹏飞刚好出了库房门到了拐角处，三人就碰面了。

【霍钦…欸正好，你们来了？】宇鹏飞问道

【嗯，我们那边看了一下，除了这个手电筒之外并没有什么有用的玩意儿】霍钦宇并不是很开心。

【我们这边倒是有一些收获，辛任找到一串钥匙，上面三把钥匙有一把对应的是这个门】说着指了指身后的那扇打开的门。

【那，你们在这个库房找到什么了么？】霍钦宇也比较好奇宇鹏飞他们的进度

【刚开始一点，但是我们知道了这串钥匙的用途——这是学生记录的库房钥匙，以及它门的位置信息，但是坏消息是，虽然我们知道了位置信息，但我们并不能完全理解他们的位置信息是什么意思，同时，根据我们推测出来的信息，这个地方的并没有咱们想象的那么小】宇鹏飞解释道

【！这个地方很大吗?】霍钦宇惊讶的说到。

【嗯，大到我们可能需要这里的地图才能解开这座库房，不，应该说是迷宫】宇鹏飞认真的说到

这时霍钦宇看了一眼钥匙，想了想，说到【宇鹏飞，把那串钥匙给我们把，你们先查着这个房间，我们去其他地方碰碰运气，看看能不能碰到剩下两个库房】

【嗯，但别走太远，到时候迷路了可不太好办】宇鹏飞叮嘱道。

拿（抢）过宇鹏飞手中的钥匙，霍钦宇拉着肖韩就往通道深处走去了【嗯，放心把，找到东西了就跟你会合！】

宇鹏飞望着逐渐远去的霍钦宇的背影，无奈的叹了口气，转身回到了库房内。

库房内辛任正在翻找书桌下面的几个抽屉有什么可以调查的文件，可惜的是，大部分的文件都已经被抽出放在了桌面上，而书桌的抽屉基本上都是空的。

【哎……感觉这里已经被人翻过了的样子】辛任挠了挠头，继续寻找着有用的文件或物品。

而宇鹏飞回到库房内后，则走向了书架，开始寻找书架上有什么信息。

【帝国198，帝国199，帝国200……】宇鹏飞一边看着书架上以年号整理的大文件夹，一边小声念叨着：

【这些文件，都是旧历的内容啊……难道自新帝国成立之后这里就已经不使用纸质形式存档了吗？】

宇鹏飞这样思考着，抽出了帝国200年的文件夹，毕竟，帝国200年的年号在个房间里已经算是最新的文件了。

打开了这本大号的文件夹，宇鹏飞快速的翻阅着文件，里面有帝国200年的所有学生的姓名，学号，证件照片等基本信息，还有他们的考试成绩信息，技能鉴定文件以及自我评价和毕业寄语等等所有跟他们校园生活有关的记录，甚至他们在校的校园关系图都有记录。

宇鹏飞皱着眉翻着这本硕大的文件集，虽然文件详实，但是与他们之间相关的重要内容却一直没有关系，那就是——“银色蚯蚓”和POCAPIS。霍钦宇一行人这么耐着性子去搜索库房的原因也就是这个了。然而这些文件几乎都是旧帝国时期的文档，基本上没有什么用处……

【咦？等等……】看着看着，宇鹏飞突然想起了什么，突然将快速翻页的手停了下来，转而查看这些学生的自我评价和毕业寄语。

在一旁翻找的辛任发现宇鹏飞好像注意到了什么，于是凑过来问宇鹏飞【你这里有什么发现?】

宇鹏飞则忙着查找评价和寄语，抽空对辛任说到【嗯……你先找自己那边的物品，我这边有结果之后会跟你解释的】

宇鹏飞的手快速的翻阅着文件集，一张张写着各种寄语和签名，画着各种有趣涂鸦的纸张从宇鹏飞眼前划过，但好像没有一张是宇鹏飞想要找的内容。

突然，他在一张自我评价的纸前停下了手。这张自我评价，说起来也怪，作为原先是重点校——春华男子高中的学生，这篇自我评价字数太过稀少，同时字迹也歪歪扭扭，好像是喝醉了一般。

同时，行文的文笔也不符合他的年龄：

【

 _我的 名字 是 王_ 永 _富 ，今_ 年 _我 过的_ 很 _好_

 _学_ 校 _生活 很 高_ 兴 _我 认识 了_ 很 _多 朋友_

希 _望_ 明 _年 可以 过_ 的 _更 开心_

 _王永_ 富

 _帝_ 国 _200_ 年 12月 _21_ 日 星期 _四 上午9_ 时 _45_ 分 _32_ 秒

】

【这个说话方式……我好像在哪里见过】宇鹏飞挠了挠头

说着宇鹏飞开始翻找这名学生的其他信息。

【S200-41-01-201……有了！】宇鹏飞翻找到了王永富的基本信息。基本信息上除了了解到他是当年的新生之外，并没有特别多的额外信息，于是宇鹏飞向后翻页到了王永富的考试成绩。

【嗯？这……】翻到王永富的考试成绩之后，宇鹏飞挠了挠头。

【王永富看样子原本是一名好学生啊】宇鹏飞说到。

问题就出现在这个“原本”身上了。

根据成绩单所显示，王永富在入学考试和第一学期期中测试时，成绩基本上是在年级靠前的位置，总分450，他能拿到410左右，虽然没有顶尖，但是年级头50名里面肯定是有他的位置的。但…

【期中之后他发生什么事情了吗？】宇鹏飞不解的嘀咕着，他盯着手里的那张成绩单，上面显示期末考试的总成绩为：23分。

带着不解，宇鹏飞又翻回自我评价的部分，继续查看每一名学生的自我评价。

这时，宇鹏飞又发现了一张跟王永富相似的自我评价，说是相似都夸赞这张评价了，除了时间和名字之外，剩下的内容几乎完全一样。歪歪扭扭的字迹要不仔细看跟王永富的字迹也差不到那里去。

这时宇鹏飞看了看这个人的名字，决定再看看他的其他信息。

【刘东…S198-24-03-402……找到了！…欸？】宇鹏飞很高兴他能找到刘东的信息，但是他发现，刘东没有基本信息的那张纸，取而代之的只有当年的考试成绩。

【怎么会没有基本信息？】宇鹏飞疑惑的挠了挠头，看了看刘东的考试成绩之后就更奇怪了。

刘东的考试成绩相比王永富的那张纸，分歧点差不多也在期中考试之后，而且和王永富是旗鼓相当的差。

【这……这是怎么回事? ……我好像懂了】不愧是宇鹏飞，很快就掌握了状况。

他放下文件集，准备跟辛任交流一下心得。

辛任这边则刚刚在架子上找到了一个纸箱，里面放满了跟日记和练习册差不多的本子。

这是宇鹏飞过来说到【辛任，你过来看看？】

【嗯？有什么发现……】辛任的话还没说完，就突然听到外面霍钦宇兴奋的喊声

【你们快过来，我有大发现！！！】

于是乎辛任和宇鹏飞赶紧跑向了通道的黑暗处，顺着霍钦宇的方向前进。

\------------章节结束的分割线------------


	6. 第六章 详细探索II（日常时间探索下）

第六章 详细探索II（日常时间探索下）

宇鹏飞和辛任两个人不顾前方迷宫那些未知的恐怖，顺着霍钦宇声音的方向就跑了过去。最终，2人在迷宫的某个死角旁找到了一个开着门的房间，房间内部的灯光洒在外面黑暗的走廊上使得这个位置非常显眼。

宇鹏飞赶紧扶门进入，发现霍钦宇和肖韩正兴奋的看着手里的书，他们俩见到宇鹏飞和肖韩也来了，赶紧招呼他们俩进来

【你们，快过来看！！！！】霍钦宇激动的说

而宇鹏飞则略带生气的跟霍钦宇严肃的说到【你大喊什么？万一这里有什么监控措施该怎么办？想团灭吗？】

霍钦宇这时才意识到事情的严肃性，冷静了一些，缩小声音对宇鹏飞说到【抱歉，我下次注意。】

宇鹏飞白了一眼霍钦宇，问道【那你们说的重大发现是什么？】

霍钦宇眼睛一亮

【你看看这个书！】说着把这本书塞到了宇鹏飞手里

宇鹏飞看着手里这本书，封皮上并没有写是什么内容，但外观很像是练习册。他冲霍钦宇疑惑道【这是什么？】

说着便开始翻看眼前这本“书”

这时霍钦宇兴奋的补充道【这是一本日记！跟你刚才所说的那本日记很像！】

【哦？】宇鹏飞有了兴趣，于是便翻回一开始的那一页，进行细读。

【

“写给日记的话”

目前学校内奇怪的学生变得越来越多了，加上学校临时决定的从下周起全视频授课让教课的老师们也非常震惊，于是决定记录一下学校发生的事情。

我们的学校变得越来越奇怪了。这到底是为什么？

】

【？这本日记时间比彭友的时间早很多啊。】宇鹏飞嘀咕道

【早很多？】霍钦宇发出疑问

【这应该是帝国200年左右的日记】宇鹏飞回答道

说着，宇鹏飞翻到了下一页

【

第二学期 第一天 天气：晴

今天学校宣布了下周开始将执行全网络和全视频授课，目前现场授课的老师将停止授课，全部转移出校园。

老师在公布这则信息的时候也非常纳闷，学校为什么会做出这个决定。

今年以来，我们学校的校园封闭措施自第一学期期中开始就变得越来越严格，从原先的只要申请就能得到出校许可，到前几天公布的“任何学生不得离开校园”，也才不到三个月的时间。难道是跟那个事件有所关联吗？

于此同时，同学们的变化也越来越大了。

第一学期期中之前，何付跟老贾还跟我打赌期中考试成绩排名，但期中考试结束之后没多久，我就发现他们两个就变得很奇怪了。说话也不理，两人之间在课上没有活跃的气氛了，取而代之的是一言不发的性格和几乎固定的生活路线，人好像跟遭受了降智打击一样，变得像个弱智。

而到现在，情况变得更糟了。

在暑假结束之后，我所在的班级几乎一半的人都像何付他们一样了，这种情况就像是病毒一样在传播。

我不知道我不在的这个暑假他们都遭遇了什么。但至少，我们宿舍的人目前还没有类似的情况发生。

抽中暑期校外义务劳动在现在来看反倒算是有点幸运了。

】

【嗯，实验果然是从帝国200年开始的。】宇鹏飞嘀咕道，翻了一页

【

第二学期 第三天 天气：阴

今天学校的新任学生会长找到我，希望让我加入学生会。

我试探性的询问了他同学异常和老学生会长的问题，他含糊其辞，像是在躲避着些什么，很可疑。

因此我并没有立刻答复他。

今天并没有找到一些有用的内容，但我去过教室的6层连廊了，那里如果不是自己爬上去的话真的很难出现意外。

话说我的赶紧睡觉了，下午回来的时候我上铺那哥们就在床上躺着了，问了隔壁老李说下午肚子疼就告假在这里歇着了，他可不是什么省油的灯，要是晚上不早点睡得被他折腾到半夜。

】

【……所以是他杀？】说着宇鹏飞准备翻到下一页

这时霍钦宇催促宇鹏飞到【你看的速度怎么这么慢啊？重点在后面！】霍钦宇着急的指了指书的后半部分。

宇鹏飞白了霍钦宇一眼，多翻了几页

【

第二学期 第十五天 天气：晴

哎。今天被病毒智障化的学生又多了，我已经不想再调查了。

继之前我上铺被病毒智障化之后，今天晚上回来的时候，我发现隔壁的老李也被智障化了。接下来我们的6人当中还会有谁被感染？

调查到现在，这种病毒的手段、传播方式、解决方式一概不知，而且，学校医务室竟然也完全不管？

班上的同学已经快没有可以正常聊天的了。

也因为如此，即使是远程的网络授课，老师每天的授课任务也越来越艰难，因为这些人好像也没有原来的知识和能力了一样，老师叫他们上来做题，还是小考、统测，他们都不能完成，班里原先是学霸的人也是如此。

最令人跌破眼镜的是，学校解决的方案竟然是大幅增加视频类课程，逐步取消掉教师远程授课这种治标不治本的方法。

这样下去这个学校真就快完蛋了，我得在这之前想办法逃出去。

】

【…看样子调查的内容的确没有多少啊…】宇鹏飞翻到了下一页

【

第二学期 第十七天 天气：阴

今天探索了学校教室和宿舍区的对面，那里是正在新建的区域，学校说是实验楼集合，有3个建筑组合而成。

里面好像已经建成了，但怎么看怎么不像是实验用的地方，最大的那栋楼更像是宿舍。

晚上我偷偷溜出来到了学生会的办公室。想看看那小子有什么信息。

但我翻到了原学生会长的会议记录手册，但我发现剥掉外皮后里面竟然是他的日记。

旧会长难道真的是自己跳下去的？看了日记后的我真的有很大的怀疑。

另外，我发现现在一个人的力量真的是太小了，可以寻找的地点，做的分析都是非常有限的，于是今天开始我找了一些还清醒的同学，组建了一个团体，希望我们能一同逃出这里。

】

【现在才集合团体吗？那我真的得往后翻翻看了】宇鹏飞又向后跳了几页，来到了日记基本上最末端的位置

【

第二学期 第三十九天 天气：雨

团体里面又有一名同学不幸中招了，我们的工事必须得加紧了。现在，新的实验楼马上就要竣工了，我们要赶在实验楼竣工之前先把地道挖通，这样我们才有出去的希望。

地点依旧在实验楼1层的厕所最里面那间。

同时，我们也商量了一下，将目前挖通的这个通道做大一点，建立一个小的类似于中转站的空间，这样可以把工具放到这里，然后快速施工。

时间不多了，我们真的需要加紧了。

】

看到这里，宇鹏飞赶紧翻到下一页。

【

第二学期 第四十五天 天气：阴

我们挖通了！终于在新的实验楼竣工之前挖通了，我出去看了一眼，发现这是离学校不远的一处农耕地，附近没有特别明显的建筑，像是一大片庄园一般，相对比较好躲。

我们现在已经回到了校园，拿走了我们需要的道具，准备在外面殊死一搏。外面的世界是怎样的我们一无所知，但，我们知道的是，这个校园，已无我们的容身之地。

我想，这本日记也应该接近了尾声，在写完这天的记录后，我将和我为数不多的同学逃离这里，这本日记，就是我，和我们行动的见证。如果后面的同学能有幸看到的话，那么，我希望这些内容对你能够有所帮助。

】

看到这里，宇鹏飞的眼睛真的开始放光了，虽然没有霍钦宇那样的激动，但也非常的振奋，原因是——还是有能够逃出这里的孩子。这点希望，说不定可以作为星星之火，点亮霍钦宇他们光明的未来。

【这本日记，可能真的对咱们的帮助会很大】宇鹏飞略带激动的说到

【我就说是真的吧！】霍钦宇听到宇鹏飞的肯定后，高兴的跳了起来，旁边辛任和肖韩看到这个情况，也笑了起来，4人的团体，也是第一次，开始对未来的逃脱有了一丝丝希望。

【好的！那竟然霍钦宇你这边能找到一些有用的东西，我们那边也要加油了！】宇鹏飞像是给自己和辛任打气一般，说到。

【嗯！那咱们赶紧回去找找看吧！】辛任说完后立刻往回跑去。

宇鹏飞则并没有立刻跟着辛任，他转过头，对霍钦宇和肖韩嘱咐道

【如果还有类似的书籍或纸张，先不用叫我们，收起来，等后面咱们合计的时候再详细分析，另外，记住，等这个地方都查找过了之后，把东西还原，最后咱们要把钥匙放回到一开始的位置】

肖韩挠了挠头，问道【为什么要这么做？】·

宇鹏飞则笑着回答道【为了避免有人发现咱们的踪迹，所以说，肖韩，你的作用就要开始体现咯~】

【我的作用？】肖韩更不理解了

霍钦宇则补充到【当然是你书记的作用拉，咱们探索到了哪里，做了什么事情，这块地方是不是搜索到了，你都得一一记录上，就像这本日记一样】霍钦宇说着挥了挥手中的那本逃脱日记。

肖韩意识到自己原来接了这么大的一块责任，下意识的后退了一步，摆手道【我…我的能力应该做不了这个，这个记录可能得宇鹏飞，或者…辛任做合适】

宇鹏飞则微笑的说到【我想你绝对能做到，鼓起勇气来吧】

这时霍钦宇也搂住肖韩的脖子，对他说到【没错！我们相信你，加油】说着也对他笑了笑

肖韩红着脸点了点头。

看到肖韩答应了，宇鹏飞也准备找辛任会合，他们那里还有很多文件没有搜索呢

【那我去追辛任了，你们加油吧！】

【嗯！】霍钦宇点了点头，冲宇鹏飞摆了摆手，说到【等下迷宫门口见面！】

说完，他们就看到宇鹏飞消失在了一片黑暗之中。

另外一边，先回到档案室的辛任已经开始了刚才的搜索——那一箱子日记和练习册。

【这个……没有什么特别的】辛任在受到了霍钦宇的鼓舞之后也开始卖力的寻找这种书籍类的信息。

【这个……好像也不是】只可惜，并不是所有书籍都像霍钦宇和宇鹏飞找到的那样有用。

【这个……咦？这本书好像在那里见到过】找到这里，辛任手中的那本书他好像似曾相识。

这本书封面和封底都是灰色的，封面上只有用记号笔大大的标记的数字“3”，并没有任何标题。

看到这里，辛任将这本书翻到了反面，而反面的底部，底部有用记号笔标记的“15”字样。

【！！！难道这就是？】辛任很幸运的也挖到一块宝物，但他并没有确定这本书是不是，他得找宇鹏飞确认一下。

碰巧，这时候，宇鹏飞走了回来，他刚想问辛任有什么进展没有，就看到了辛任手中的那本书。

【辛任，你这边……那本书是从哪翻出来的？！】宇鹏飞激动的说到

辛任看到宇鹏飞激动的样子，了解到了可能是这本书，高兴的指了指旁边的箱子【这里找到的！是之前那本书的系列吗？】

宇鹏飞赶紧走上前去，翻开书籍，了解书内的情况。

【

…

纳米机器人结合前种物质的组合方式让人体可以在正常情况下直接产生该物质，同时可以通过纳米机器人的远程传输模式针对大脑进行干扰，从而解决患者无法正常从事工作的缺点。虽然纳米机器人的干扰对人的自主意识有着损害，同时干扰大脑这种形式所能控制的范围有限，但针对简单工作来说，在某种条件下是可行的。因此善用两者可以达到治疗最大化的效果。

…

】

【确定了“银色蚯蚓”就是纳米机器人了。】说着，宇鹏飞向后翻了翻

【

…

纳米机器人的缺点还是存在的，比如，虽然目前的纳米机器人可以通过人体内部的热量进行少量供电，但是控制干扰人体大脑的能量需求远远大于通过热能供电所产生的电力，因此需要扩展纳米机器人的充电来源。目前除了热能外，可以直接解决的有两种手段，第一种是挤压式充电模式；另外一种是太阳能充电模式。这两种模式后面会详细解读。与此同时还有一个主要缺点就是，由于男性与女性的生理区别，女性使用纳米机器人进行辅助治疗效果并不好，可以通过纳米机器人控制干扰大脑的女性几乎不存在，这一点可能跟生物电讯号相关，目前还在研究中。

…

】

【哦！这点很重要，纳米机器人的缺点】宇鹏飞笑了笑，继续往后翻了翻

【

…

除了通过直接解决电力来源问题这种解决方式之外，另外一种解决电力问题的方式就是尽量少的使用电能。

最大化的使用纳米机器人进行脑部干扰不仅费电还会造成人体认知上的损伤，因此可以通过牺牲使用功率来增加长久化的使用效率。经过研究，以下四种组合配比较为适宜实际应用，其中第三种综合了治疗和后遗症缺点的考虑，本文建议以其作为默认模式。那么同时本文也先以该模式为主进行讲解。

】

看到这里已经非常关键了，宇鹏飞连忙翻到了下一页，结果发现，下一页已经到了封尾的声明部分。

【哎，怎么偏偏在关键时刻没了呢…】宇鹏飞叹了一口气，说到

辛任则跟着霍钦宇看完了关键的部分，于是问到【宇鹏飞，怎么样？】

宇鹏飞拍了拍辛任的肩膀，说到【很有用！在某些程度上比霍钦宇找到的日记还很有用！】

宇鹏飞无意间就把霍钦宇给贬了。

【哈哈，霍钦宇听到可能会不高兴哦！】辛任得意的说到。

【但这本书的确要比那本日记有关键信息啊】宇鹏飞激动的说到

【日记告诉了我们如何逃离，而这本书，或者说是这本书所在的系列，很可能把整个控制原理、模式以及解法完整并系统性的呈现在我们眼前，这对我们认识目前你被植入的那两个小伙伴有很大的帮助】宇鹏飞补充道

一想到自己的探索对南富，和波立康有帮助，辛任就更加的开心了。

这时看到自己伙伴脸上展现出一丝得意忘形样子的宇鹏飞皱了皱眉，警告他的伙伴道【别高兴得太早了，今天的确收获不少，但是你别忘了，以后的日子可能还会很长呢。别被短暂的胜利冲昏了头脑。】

宇鹏飞的一席话让辛任冷静了下来。他对宇鹏飞点了点头。

【说起来，我这里也有一点小小的发现】宇鹏飞想起了刚才去找霍钦宇他们之前找到的一个小发现。

【哦？是什么？】辛任凑过来问道。

【嗯，我这边集合之前的日记也发现了，被植入的男生，智商都不怎么高，而且可以退化道只能写简单的文字】

宇鹏飞描述了之前看到并总结的内容。

【额，什么意思？】辛任还是有点一知半解。

宇鹏飞拿起了刚才在翻看的大号文件册，递给了辛任，说到

【你看看这两个人的自我评价和对应的学生成绩单，他们俩一个叫王永富，另外一个叫刘东】

辛任看了看这两个人的记录，跟表情跟宇鹏飞第一次看到之后一样【这……这不会是恶作剧吧？】

【不是，因为跟他们同时期的人记录的日记来看，这件事情是真的。还记得刚刚霍钦宇找到的那本日记吗？】

宇鹏飞解释道。

辛任突然理解了日记当中的部分意思。面露难过的说到【不会……他们以后就算就回来了也……】

【这我认为暂时不用担心】宇鹏飞笑着解释道

【还记得一开始我找到的日记吗？】

辛任尝试着回想了一下几个小时前的那本日记，今天收获太过丰盛，信息量太大了。

【唔……那篇“哥哥骗人”的日记吗？】

【对，没错，就是那篇，所以就说“哥哥”为什么会骗人呢？】宇鹏飞微笑着，反问道辛任。

辛任想了想，眼睛一亮，说到【就是因为他在某次机会恢复了意识！】

【嗯，不光如此，那篇日记的本人也在这之后写了额外一篇日记不是？也在佐证了这一点】宇鹏飞补充说明道

【但，也只是暂时。】说到这里，宇鹏飞收回了之前的笑容，严肃的看着辛任。

【…为什么是暂时？】这时辛任看到宇鹏飞严肃的表情后，认真的询问道。

【因为，不论是日记，还是这本实验集，都有记录说到这种物质会损伤记忆。日记当中是作者自己写的，他已经不记得一些事情了，而这本实验集也写的很明白，主要是那个物质的问题。】宇鹏飞细心的解答这，并指了指那本灰色笔记。

见到辛任还是没有完全消化这些知识，宇鹏飞决定还是先动手把资料都收集干净。

【好了，边看边想吧，咱们得尽可能的利用时间，要不然真的可能会逃不出去呢。】宇鹏飞说着从箱子里掏出了一本练习册，准备检查。

翻开练习册的第一页，宇鹏飞发现又是一本日记册。

【不会吧，又中奖了？】宇鹏飞嘀咕道,这么顺利的线索搜寻，让宇鹏飞都快不相信这是真的。

这次，为了节省时间，宇鹏飞学习了霍钦宇的做法，他先将日记翻到最后一天的内容，看看情况。

【……呀，真可惜，这孩子没逃出去。】宇鹏飞看完了最后一天的日记后说到。

【剩下的内容那就回去之后再看看了。】

果然，再连续的几次中奖之后，宇鹏飞和辛任并没有在这个房间再找出什么有价值的线索出来。于是他们把东西收拾成了原样，关闭了这里的电灯，准备去找霍钦宇他们。

没想到，刚出门，黑暗中就走出了霍钦宇和肖韩。宇鹏飞他们赶紧跟他们会合。

还没等到宇鹏飞开口，霍钦宇先问道【你们那边，有什么新线索嘛？】

宇鹏飞则回答【有几个，但不多】

霍钦宇则生气的跺了跺脚，说到【我们就找到刚才那本日记，之后就什么玩意儿都没有了。】

【……好吧，有线索就足够了】宇鹏飞拍了拍霍钦宇的后背，安慰道。

【说吧，你们那边又发现了什么？】霍钦宇迫不及待的想知道结果。

宇鹏飞则不慌不忙的关上了身后的屋子的门，并上了锁。转身说到【虽然没有完整的看完，但是我们找到了之前灰色实验记录的续册，以及另外一本日记】

【哦！那个记日记的人也逃出去了吗？】霍钦宇表示关注

【嗯，应该没有，但我也只看了结尾。】宇鹏飞回答道。

【重点是那本灰色的试验记录册，那本书更加重要一些。】

【比我找到的那本日记还要重要嘛？】霍钦宇有点不服的说到

【嗯，甚至比那本日记还要重要。】宇鹏飞坚定的说到。

【切……】霍钦宇表现出了略微不屑的表情。

【同时，我真切的希望可以增加人手，这里不是预想的那样小，因此川流我们最好能够争取到。】

【切……】霍钦宇的不屑表情加重了。但并没有什么可以反驳的言论。

看到霍钦宇也不情愿的同意了宇鹏飞的说法后，宇鹏飞说到

【那就决定了，中午的时候咱们可以……】

宇鹏飞还没说完，库房外面传来了微弱的铃声。

霍钦宇听到铃声之后，抢着在宇鹏飞前面说到【走！吃饭去！】说着自己大踏步的就向门口飞奔过去，把宇鹏飞他们甩在了后面。

宇鹏飞无奈的笑道【霍钦宇他可真是气着了啊】

肖韩看到霍钦宇在前面快没影了，赶紧加快脚步，追了上去【霍钦宇，你等等我啊……】

辛任则看了看肖韩，笑了笑，并没有说什么。

午餐时间，众人决定靠近川流那一桌吃饭，于是除了霍钦宇之外的三个人坐着川流吃饭的那张桌子上，而霍钦宇一个人，坐在背后那张桌子的位子上，气哄哄的吃着午饭。

宇鹏飞和辛任拼命忍住自己的笑容，看着川流端着自己的餐盘走了过来。

当川流发现自己吃饭的桌子上坐满了之前三番两次打扰自己的一群人，向前走的身体顿了一下，在那么一瞬间，有种想要转身离开的想法。

宇鹏飞看穿了川流的动作，在他付诸实践之前就抢先叫道【川流，这可是你一直吃饭的桌子哦，不过来吃嘛？】

川流一听，也想通了一个道理——那是我常吃饭的桌子，凭什么就这么拱手让人了呢？

刹那间他抛弃了准备离开的想法，继续往自己往常吃饭的桌子走去。

当他落座把盘子放到桌子上时，宇鹏飞表明了他们的来意【这次找你不是因为别的，我们目前正在探索迷宫，希望你能加入我们。】

川流头都没抬，继续低头扒拉着自己碗里面的东西。说到【我？凭什么跟你们一起？】

辛任见状说到【你之前跟我见面的时候不是害怕什么东西嘛？跟我们一起行动不是更安心一些嘛？为什么这么不信任我们呢？】

川流则在吃饭的空隙瞪了一眼辛任，继续说到【我怕的就是你们。】

辛任则有点激动的捶了一下桌子，说到【你！】

这时背坐的霍钦宇也插嘴说到【怕就对了！】

宇鹏飞见状拦住了辛任，让他冷静一下，同时对川流说到【你怕的，是不是…人？…确切的说，是跟你、我们这样被抓进来但是还没有被植入的男生呢？】

川流停下了手中的动作，看向了宇鹏飞，眼神展现出了惊讶，但略有钦佩的眼神，说到【是。】

【嗯，那，为了证明我们值得让你信任，我们可以做些什么？】在接受了对方眼神认可的宇鹏飞继续问道，

川流想了想，说到【找到让我相信你们的证据，我自然会相信你们。】

宇鹏飞点了点头，说到【我知道了，我们还会来找你的。】

而霍钦宇则在后面继续呛声道【你确定不是怕我们能力比你强？】

听到对方如同点火般的嘲讽，川流冷笑了一声，回呛道【见过自恋的，没见过这么自恋的。】

这句话点燃了霍钦宇的火药桶，他转过身来，指着川流，吼道【你说什么？】

瞬时间二人的火气已经弥漫道了四周，如果周围的男生没有被植入的话，那么宇鹏飞就可以请他们开始扔“武器”了。

宇鹏飞这时抓住了霍钦宇的胳臂，用了一些力气将他的手臂放了下来，劝导道

【你们俩之间的私人恩怨可以找其他时间私下交流，现在，咱们需要找更多的人跟咱们一起齐心协力的逃离这里，如果不能找到更多人的话，恐怕我们都得完结在这里。】

这句话让霍钦宇冷静了一些，他收回了指向川流的那只手，阴着脸转了回去，一声不吭的将自己碗中的食物吸入自己的胃里。

而川流也不再说话，快速的吃着碗里的饭。 

没过多久，川流吃完了，一声不吭的端着盘子离开了。

看到这次劝说没有多大效果，辛任在旁边问道【那，咱们怎么办？】

宇鹏飞则不担心这个问题，说到【霍钦宇之前不就提出过解决方案嘛？劝归劝，下午继续探索】

【还探索迷宫嘛？】辛任问道

【额，不了，迷宫太大，需要大量时间探索。况且下午我想在图书馆好好的研究一下咱们刚才找到的一堆资料。所以我希望尽量靠近图书室那里。】

这时在背面吃饭的霍钦宇端着餐盘坐了过来，说到【那咱们下午就看看宿舍和教室吧。】

【行，那就这么办】宇鹏飞同意了这项提议【那我和辛任看教室，你们俩看宿舍】

【好嘞！】霍钦宇爽快的答应了。

宇鹏飞想起了之前第五宿舍的问题，嘱咐霍钦宇道【第五宿舍不行的话还是……】

这时霍钦宇则说到【没问题，包括第五宿舍在内，今天也能搞定！】

他拍了拍刚才就在一旁默默吃饭的肖韩，说到【走吧！】,然后拿着自己的空盘走向了交盘处。

肖韩听到之后赶紧赛了几口把碗里的食物吃完后，追着霍钦宇跑过去，说到【等等我啊……】

宇鹏飞则对着霍钦宇他们摇了摇头，看着自己面前已经吃完的空盘，冲向辛任问道【吃完了没？】

辛任这边也刚刚吃完，说到【吃完了】

【那咱们也动身吧。】

说着二人也拿着餐盘走向了出口。

宇鹏飞和辛任两个人出了食堂之后走进了教室，这时教室里面的人并没有很多，大部分的学生还在食堂吃饭，只有少部分的学生坐在书桌上，呆滞的看着前面，一动不动，好像在发呆。

这时宇鹏飞他们开始挨个检查每个教室内部的书桌的桌洞，教师桌，后面的储物柜等，这不仅是一项很耗时的时间的作业，同时成果也是及其稀少的。

【欸，这里有一张】宇鹏飞看到一个教室的死角有一张纸，便伸手将纸够了出来。

【…公式？还写错了……】宇鹏飞在看清了纸上的信息后无奈的叹气道。

就这样，两人基本上翻过了所有教室之后，他们气喘吁吁的会合了，这时也已经接近下午三点了。

宇鹏飞大喘着粗气，看着辛任说到【哈……你找到什么了嘛？】

辛任也上气不接下气，无奈的从兜里掏出一把纸，说到【这些，但……大部分都没有什么用处，藏得还贼深，里面也没什么有意义的内容。宇鹏飞你呢？】

而宇鹏飞也掏出了一把纸，摇摇头道【我这边也是,哎……】

两个人在叹了一口气之后，宇鹏飞建议道【咱们先把纸放到图书室，然后咱们去那边休息一会吧。我…还需要看完那些书籍呢。】

辛任点了点头，于是二人遗憾的走向了图书室。

与此同时，另外一边的霍钦宇他们，跟宇鹏飞他们经历相似，并没有发现什么有用的东西，好像上午探索迷宫的时候把运气都用光了一样。

【切，又是一张废纸】霍钦宇生气的把纸团成了团，一个投掷动作将纸团丢进了垃圾桶里。

这时，他们已经顺着第一宿舍探索到第四宿舍了。

肖韩无奈的说到【毕竟之前辛任有说过，他们会打扫教室和宿舍的……】

【我就不信了，我还不能找到什么有用的信息！……对了！】霍钦宇不信邪的说到。

肖韩好像理解了霍钦宇的意思，连忙阻止道【那个，第五宿舍咱们还是别……】

霍钦宇则插话道【还是别等着之后探索了，现在咱们就去吧！】说着，他拉着肖韩的手，就往第五宿舍走去。

肖韩则反驳道【我的意思是别现在探索了啦……】他的声音随着霍钦宇的拉扯越来越远……

二人顺着四号宿舍的连廊来到了第五宿舍，第五宿舍的最大不同之处就在于，第五宿舍接续的连廊有专门的人看管。这不，连廊里口有一个人正坐在一张课桌前，他见到有人走了过来，连忙拦住了他们，说到【这里是第五宿舍连廊，需要登记，未授权者禁止通过。】

霍钦宇看了看眼前这名眼神呆滞的男生，转了转自己的小脑瓜，说到【你叫什么名字？】

对方呆滞的回答道【我叫李文宇】

见到对方并没有反驳自己的问题，他便让肖韩跟他对话，自己则站在连廊的另外一侧。

肖韩接到这个任务一时之间也不知道跟他聊什么。

【唔，那个，你现在在干什么？】

李文宇呆滞的回答【看守。】

【额，你中午吃的什么？为什么不去吃饭？】

这时李文宇呆滞的看向肖韩，说道【今天的随机数是4，我吃的是D套餐。在交班前我就已经吃完了。】

趁着李文宇注意肖韩的这个功夫，霍钦宇想悄悄的绕过他，溜进第六宿舍。

结果被李文宇瞬间发现了，他快速的绕过作为登记台的桌椅，掐住了霍钦宇的脖子，并向上抬起，让霍钦宇的双脚离地。

他呆滞的说到【这里是第五宿舍连廊，需要登记，未授权者禁止通过。】

霍钦宇被李文宇带离了地面，而他的手紧紧的掐住了霍钦宇的脖子，使霍钦宇无法呼吸，脸也瞬间就变成了红色。

肖韩看到这个情况，连忙在旁边拉扯李文宇【你把他放开！】

可惜李文宇力气比肖韩大多了，肖韩被他的力气弹开了，并没能帮上什么忙。

【唔…唔…】霍钦宇这时候已经被卡住说不出来话了，他的脸也从红色很快的变得有些泛紫了。

肖韩看到霍钦宇马上就要被掐死了，急中生智，抄起李文宇的椅子，就向它的头砸了过去。

【啊，放开它】肖韩大叫着，椅子凑巧砸向了对方的脑袋上。

对方随机失去了意识，倒在了地上，头部也开始流血，而霍钦宇也被李文宇松开了。

【咳！咳！…呵…额…咳！咳！】被李文宇掐的不轻的霍钦宇边咳嗽，边大口吸着空气。

肖韩见状，放下了手中的椅子，赶紧扶着霍钦宇逃离了第五宿舍，跑了出去。

这时，他们遇到了刚出教室的宇鹏飞和辛任。

宇鹏飞看到霍钦宇他们，刚想打声招呼，却发现了异样，赶紧和辛任跑了过去。

【怎么回事？】宇鹏飞赶忙上前询问情况。

肖韩慌张的说到【刚才…刚才…霍钦宇想强闯第五宿舍连廊，结果被看门的男生卡住了脖子，我用椅子砸了那名男生，把霍钦宇拉了出来……】

宇鹏飞则赶忙问霍钦宇【你现在情况怎么样？】

【咳…我…咳……】被刚掐过脖子的霍钦宇虽然说不出话，但是他却不停的摆手。

【问题不大？】宇鹏飞猜测到

霍钦宇的手摆动的更厉害了。

【没啥大问题？】辛任则继续猜测道

霍钦宇刚恢复正常的脸瞬间又有点红了，使劲摆手。

肖韩则说【他应该是不舒服…】

这时，宇鹏飞看到了不远处有一个人影非常眼熟，便开口说道

他说到【我好像看到川流了】

众人顺着宇鹏飞眼神的方向看了过去，发现有一个男生正在操场旁边上坐着，双手抱膝，眼睛看着第五宿舍的连廊。

宇鹏飞则微微一笑，经历过短暂的学习后，他对川流这么抵触团体的原因也掌握了个大概。

【这次我一个人去找他好了，我想这次应该能让他加入我们了】说着，他走向了川流。

看来宇鹏飞要动用自己的嘴炮了。

辛任则在这边安慰霍钦宇【哎，怎么会被人掐了脖子呢？幸亏肖韩手快救了你】

霍钦宇虽然脖子不再那么疼痛了，但脸却越来越红了。

肖韩见状赶忙询问道【霍钦宇，你怎么了？看你的脸感觉更严重了的样子？】

这时霍钦宇连忙摆了摆手。

辛任见状猜测到【还是不舒服？】

霍钦宇的手摆动的更激烈了。

【……是不要紧的意思】肖韩给出了答案。

辛任看向肖韩，想起了之前的场景，便微笑的问道

【肖韩啊，你这么了解霍钦宇嘛？】

被问到这个问题的肖韩脸也开始泛起了红晕

【额…嗯，是啊，我跟他算是相处时间比较长的同学了呢，他虽然四处搬家，但是他之前在我们学校停留的时间比较久，所以我们三个都认识的。】

辛任笑得更开心了【哦，怪不得呢…^.^，话说，你们几个之前在哪个学校念书啊？】

【唔，我们在帝国中学念书，跟霍钦宇认识的时候，还是初中呢，哈哈】回忆着原先点滴的肖韩，带着脸上的红晕，笑了起来。

还没等辛任问点什么时，只见宇鹏飞带着川流过来了。

【川流同意今天晚上跟咱们一起探索了，晚上十点体育馆内集合。】在走进霍钦宇他们的第一时间，宇鹏飞将这个消息报告给了大家。

辛任听到后，提出了问题【咱们宿舍封楼时间是9点30，十点怎么在体育馆集合啊？】

而川流在旁边点了点头，回答道【你知道你们宿舍和新生处理室那边的连廊嘛？那里的的窗户没有铁栏杆。】

见到川流这么配合，辛任和肖韩，哪怕是霍钦宇都露出了难以置信的表情。

看到三人诧异的表情之后，川流的傲娇之气又来了，他撅着嘴着说到【并不是担心你们再出事了哼，我还是不信任你们。】

霍钦宇本来想反驳什么，可奈何自己这副狼狈样不好开口。

说完川流看了看霍钦宇的情况，眼神流露出了一点担心的神情，这让霍钦宇大为意外。

于此同时，川流见到霍钦宇没有反驳他，得意的说到【那你们先做好准备，也休息休息，等下10点我在体育馆等着你们。】

但很快的，他无意间的看到了宇鹏飞有些奇怪的微笑，得意的神情瞬间收敛了，同时眼神当中多了一丝丝惊吓。

辛任他们在看到川流从中午的爱答不理瞬间变成了现在的样子，都很好奇宇鹏飞到底是如何劝说的。

他们便好奇的问道【宇鹏飞，你是给川流吃什么药了吗？他怎么这么容易的就答应你了？】

川流听到后红着脸抢答到【没没没没什么别的，总之我同意了，你们可得好好感激我。】

说完，便快速走向自己的第三宿舍，并丢下了这句话：

【那我先回去了，别忘了，晚上十点，体育管见。】

而宇鹏飞则收回了刚刚对川流展示出的奇怪的微笑。转身提议道【咱们先会宿舍吧，让霍钦宇休息一下】

【哎……咳…可恶……】霍钦宇不甘心的呜咽道。

而架着霍钦宇的肖韩，以及辛任，则迫不及待的想询问宇鹏飞【你到底是怎么说服他的？】

而宇鹏飞笑道【没什么，就是跟他达成了共识，顺带“安慰”了他一下罢了，具体情况回去在详细说】

4个人走在回到宿舍的路上，有说有笑的走远了。

……

与此同时，在第五宿舍的连廊，被肖韩打晕的李文宇正感受到一阵阵的眩晕感，脑袋时不时的出现的刺痛唤醒了他的意识。

没过多久，他睁开了眼睛，发现他的眼前模模糊糊出现了一道影子，这道影子及其他的主人，正在向他靠近。

他努力的爬了起来，半坐在地上，手捂住自己的脑袋，一部分原因是为了止痛，另外一部分，是为了止血。

就目前的状态而言，李文宇意识到不管对方是谁，应该让对方带自己到医院去。

于是他张口像走近的人说到【请…请救救我…】

向他走进的人，不是别人，就是学生会会长——茹凌峰。

茹凌峰看了看倒下的李文宇，发现他竟然在朝自己求救，眼神不由得闪过一丝黑线。

他靠近了李文宇，伸手把他扶了起来，李文宇依靠连廊墙壁的支撑，缓缓地站了起来。

在感受到对方正在帮自己，李文宇下意识说了一句【谢谢。】

而茹凌峰则看向李文宇，眉头紧皱，他打量了一下这个男生，头部受到了重击，还可以跟自己正常对话的状态。

于是他自顾自的说到

【啊呀，看来你有一些意识了呢】

李文宇并不能理解茹凌峰的意思，开口说到【是的，那个，如果你能……】

话还没有说完，茹凌峰便开口说到【蛊龙：进入诊断状态。】

李文宇突然感受到脑部的一阵刺痛，他无意识的开口说到【正在…帮我！……启动…诊断状态…啊！】

于此同时，李文玉的瞳孔在不断的放大和缩小，但他的意识依旧存在，他发现，对方竟然能控制自己的身体？！

但由于目前李文玉在蛊龙诊断模式的刺激下，脑子不断地感受到刺痛，让他无法思考什么对策。

【啊……你！是……谁？你…怎么会…】李文宇在脑部极具刺痛的状态下，蹦出了这样一句话。

【快……带我…去…啊！】

第二句话还没说完，李文宇感受到脑袋刺痛突然加深了，同时，他又开始无意识的说到

【诊断…完毕，系统…严重…受损…脑部关键部位……刺激失败…POCAPIS含量……低】

茹凌峰听到诊断结果后，叹了一口气。

这时李文宇在说完结果之后发现刺痛突然减少了很多。想到了刚才眼前这个男生的所作所为，李文宇感到非常害怕，他冲茹凌峰大叫到

【离我远点！】

说着攥紧了自己另外一只手的拳头，强忍着自己的疼痛，向茹凌峰全力挥了过去。

只可惜，自己的挣扎只是无用功，在拳头马上要达到茹凌峰的时候，他一个侧身，就完美的躲掉了。

而李文宇，则在挥空后顺着惯性向连廊的另外一侧墙壁贴了过去。

李文宇使出全身力气的最后一击并没有击中，他只好靠在连廊的墙上，用嘴大口的呼吸着空气。

他想，如果自己不赶紧就医的话，很快就会因为流血过多再度晕过去吧。

这时，茹凌峰却走到了李文宇的面前，略微前倾，靠近了李文宇的脸。

茹凌峰直直的看向李文宇的眼睛，微笑着说到

【既然这样，那就只好让你进入回收流程了呢】

在听到这句话的李文宇，虽然不知道面前这名男生的确切意思，但他至少理解回收是一个什么流程。

面前这个可以完全控制自己身体的男生会让自己如何“回收”呢，男生的眼神开始越来越恐惧。身体也因为恐惧和眩晕的双重因素，在不断地颤抖着。

而茹凌峰，则轻轻的抚摸着李文宇的脸庞，由于指尖划过了李文宇留下来的血，手上不由得沾上了一些红色的液体。

李文宇面前的男生微笑的说到【别害怕，已经没有什么可怕的了。】

还没容这名男生思考，茹凌峰向后收回了自己前倾的动作，对着李文宇说到

【蛊龙——管理员模式：启动自毁程序】

在说出这句话不久，李文宇就感受到脑子中有一股及其难受的压迫感，好像是什么东西要爆炸了一样。

突然，李文宇的眼球一震，身体不自主的向前震荡了一下，嘴上只是轻轻的发出了一个【啊。】

后面的延音还没来得及出现，他就已经失去了重心，张着嘴，重重的坐到了地上。

这时，他的裤子上开始出现了一圈圈的水渍，眼眶和鼻子都流出了鲜血。瞳孔也渐渐放大。

茹凌峰伸手靠近了面前男生的鼻子，很不幸的是，这里已经没有任何气流穿过的感觉了。

再确认面前这名男生没有了鼻息之后，茹凌峰从后面挥了挥手，说到

【你们俩，把这家伙给我搬到尸物招领处去，然后把这里清理干净。】

茹凌峰身后的两名男生立刻停止了走出宿舍的脚步，转向茹凌峰，答复到【是。】

并如茹凌峰安排的那样将李文宇扛起，抬了出去。

这时，茹凌峰又指向另外一名男生命令道【你，现在开始顶替李文宇看守的职位】

【是。】那名男生同样停止了自己的动作，走向了连廊的接口处，将桌椅摆放整齐，如李文宇一样坐在了课桌面前。

茹凌峰在看到事情已经安排好了之后，掏出自己的手帕，将粘在手上的已经凝结的液体擦拭掉，并将手帕随手丢在了宿舍旁边的垃圾桶里面。

不久，第五宿舍的连廊如同之前那般干净，像是什么都没发生过一样。

而茹凌峰则早已离开了现场，离开时他还微笑的小声嘀咕道【嗯，看看你们能够撑过几周呢，我真的是很期待啊。】

第五宿舍连廊上的玻璃在夕阳的映射下，伴随着窗外的一颗老槐杨的阴影，将另外一边的白墙打上了淅淅沥沥的殷红色。

这股宛如鲜血一般的红随着老槐阳的叶子在不断闪动着。并随着时间的变化，逐渐变暗。

没过多久，夕阳西下，那抹红色逐渐逝去，最终迎来了消逝。

\------------章节结束的分割线------------


	7. 第七章 详细探索III（夜时间探索上）

第七章 详细探索III（夜时间探索上）

晚餐过后，一行人回到了自己的宿舍，霍钦宇也在下午短暂的休息当中恢复了一些精神，与同伴们一起吃了晚饭。

【额，咳咳，该死，因为那个家伙晚饭都没吃好】霍钦宇一边抚摸着喉咙，一边忍着杀疼的感觉，抱怨道

肖韩看到后上前顺了顺霍钦宇的后背，关心道【那你就先别说话了啊】

而辛任则更加关注宇鹏飞之前到底跟川流谈了什么让他的态度有了90度的转变，它好奇的看向宇鹏飞，眼神当中闪烁着强烈的好奇心。

【那个，宇鹏飞，你能跟我说说，你跟川流到底谈了什么，让他能回心转意的？】注意到对方疑惑的看向自己后，辛任提问道。

【哦，那个啊，其实也没什么，只是用了一些咱们之前找到的信息和心理学的一些小技巧罢了。】宇鹏飞笑着回答道。

【…嗯，所以具体你是怎么说服他的？】辛任不解的刨根问底道。

【嘛，首先要回答他的问题，他的问题很简单，就是害怕我们会对他做些什么】宇鹏飞对辛任分析道

【当然，也不是这么简单的情况，根据他所叙述的他的“同伴”遭遇，以及之前我们找到的那些信息和记录来看，他害怕的，并不是咱们现在会对他做些什么】

辛任听过后疑惑的看向了宇鹏飞，眼中充满了不解

【现在？这是什么意思？】辛任向宇鹏飞提出了疑问。

【意思就是，如果他跟我们走的很近，万一出现了什么特殊的情况，他很难会脱身的意思。】宇鹏飞向辛任解释道。

【切，这不就是胆小鬼嘛？那我反倒支持霍钦宇的看法了，这样的人，不加也罢】辛任听罢不屑的评论道。

【唔，还是那句话，不是这么简单的情况】宇鹏飞推了推眼镜，继续解释道

【他的意思是指，当我们都深处险境时，如果团队中的一名或多名队友被控制住并被植入的话，那么整个团队就会更加不利。这件事，我认为川流大概率已经经历过一次了。】

【那你的意思是指…川流他，曾经被这样害过，所以…?】辛任尝试跟随着宇鹏飞分析道

【所以才会对团队出现极度不信任的状况出现，当然了，跟霍钦宇关系不大，他们俩只是单纯的不对付罢了。但也因如此，解决的方式也很简单。】

【哦？怎么解决的？】辛任追问道

【那就是——我们跟他之间保持合作关系，他暂时加入我们，但它可以不参与咱们的集体行动；同时一旦出现紧急情况，它也可以随时脱队。】

【欸，这样的话跟之前有什么区别嘛？】辛任眯着眼问道

【有啊，咱们之间的信息就可以进行共享了啊，同时，有他加入的情况下探索的速度也会加快。各取所需罢了】宇鹏飞则看得很开，向辛任解释道。

【呵，还有一点我很怀疑，那就是——光凭这点你就能让那家伙跟咱们一起行动？】辛任的眼睛眯的更细了

宇鹏飞笑着推了推眼镜，说道【当然不是了，我说了，我还用了一些心理学的小技巧】

【什么技巧！】辛任凑上前尝试给宇鹏飞一些压迫感，想让他吐出制服川流的那颗神丸。

【保密！】可惜，宇鹏飞是不吃这招的。

【好了好了，还有几个小时就要熬夜探索了，你现在精力这么旺盛小心晚上提前消耗殆尽啊】宇鹏飞伸手将面前一脸失望表情的男孩推开，看了看其他两名同伴。

这两名同伴现在正躺在自己的床上呼呼大睡，如同早上起床时的那种既视感。这种忘我般的即睡和及其稳定的深度睡眠让宇鹏飞不知道是算好处还是坏处。

而辛任则看向了另外两个床位。

【…不知道他们现在情况怎么样了…】看着床上两名如同模型玩偶般坐着的男生，辛任的眼神又变得暗淡了。

突然，两名男生开始动了起来，他们迅速的爬下了床铺，走出了宿舍。

在一旁注视他们的辛任则被吓了一跳

【额？…吓死我了…】被吓到的辛任扶着自己的床沿喘了一口气。

另外一边的宇鹏飞则早已对此见怪不怪了。

【他们晚上的作息时刻到了吧？我记得之前好像说过，今天晚上不是锻炼，而是去教室自习。】眼睛盯着书看的宇鹏飞头也不抬的答复着辛任。

宇鹏飞翻动着手里的那本书籍，是下午从图书室两座小山当中抽出来的，还没有读完的重要文案。

【额，好吧】见宇鹏飞这么专心，辛任也不好打扰宇鹏飞了。这时，他掏出了之前辛辛苦苦“收集”的一沓空白纸条，用手将褶皱尽量抚平，

随后从桌子抽屉里拿出了一只快要用完的铅笔，开始在纸上写着些什么东西。

铅笔摩擦纸张传出沙沙的响声，一时间，配合着纸张被翻动的声音以及霍钦宇的呼噜声，好像将这个宿舍的营造出了一种临考试前的环境一般，非常的有代入感。

【你也在写日记吗？】宇鹏飞打破了这维持短暂的氛围感，他看向对面正在书写着什么的男生问道。

【嗯…是，也不是。】男生停下了手中的铅笔，由于短小的铅笔不好握持，他的食指已经呈现了一种略微泛紫的红色。

【我想将这些还留有空白的纸，写上咱们知道的信息，然后重新放回不容易被清理的角落当中。】他微笑的说道。

【为什么还要放回到角落当中？】宇鹏飞提出了疑问。

【嗯，从之前咱们的探索你就应该知道了，我喜欢这种发现和解密类的玩意儿。当然，这样也有一些好处，毕竟，这样做的能增加后面的人找到信息的可能性】他笑着补充道。

【有道理，希望未来能有其他人发现这些‘面包屑’，然后离开这里】宇鹏飞笑着回复到。

【嗯，希望如此。】

短暂的交谈后，宿舍内又重新回到了刚才营造的环境当中，没有时钟滴答的吵闹声，二人默默的享受着短暂的“宿舍生活”。

不知过了多久，辛任将最后一张白纸也填上了他们搜寻到的信息。这时他手中的铅笔头已经摩到扁平了。而手指指尖也因为长时间的用力，彻底变成了紫色。

【终于完成啦】大功告成的辛任甩了甩自己拿铅笔的手，将写好的纸条重新放回了兜里。

【宇鹏飞，我这边告一段落了，我想现在就去教学楼那边，把纸重新藏回去，同时，也看看南富他们在干什么，你去吗？】辛任走向宇鹏飞，提议道。

宇鹏飞则放下了那本并不算薄的文案，微笑着回答道【没问题，正好我也想回图书室看看还有没有什么可以辅助这本文案的书籍呢】

【那咱们出发吧】辛任听罢提议道。

于是二人离开了宿舍，向教学楼前进。

辛任和宇鹏飞通过2层的连廊到达了教学楼，面前就是之前探索过的“图书室”。

宇鹏飞疑惑的看着依旧灯火通明的教室，皱了皱眉，回过头来又看了看刚才二人穿过的那扇“连廊门”

【这个时间段，教学楼不应该已经上锁了吗？】宇鹏飞提出了自己的疑惑。

辛任听到后，四周围找了找可以定位时间的装置，可惜，这附近并没有类似的东西。

他耸了耸肩，尝试解释道

【可能是时间还没到点吧，你看，他们还有人还在教室呢，怎么关门啊？】

辛任也顺着教学楼的走廊看了过去，同时，教室还时不时的发出“读书”的声音

宇鹏飞则并没有放松自己的神情

【这是我另外一个问题，这个时间他们应该早就回来了，为什么还在教室里坐着？现在他们的作息和之前咱们观察的情况不太相符。】

【那咱们是先去图书室还是去看看情况？】辛任听罢后，问宇鹏飞

【先去看看情况吧，顺带你也把你手中的“资料”放到“该放的位置”】宇鹏飞回答

于是二人重新开始了下午时的探索。

不同于下午，晚上的教学楼在顶部荧光灯的照射下略显的冷白，哪怕是教室门使用的是木制的结构，在一束束冰冷灯光的照射下也略显刺骨。

辛任拉开了面前的教室门，但他被面前看到的画面愣住了。

教室内如同白天那样坐满了男生，他们有些人直愣愣的看着黑板上的“板书”，有些人低着头在自己的“笔记本”上“书写”着什么，还有些人，拿着自己的“书”正在“翻看”着什么，不仅如此，这些男生嘴里似乎都在嘟囔着什么。

看似忙碌的教室，在辛任的眼中，却是另外一副景象：

教室内的男生，有些在直愣愣的看着空无一物的黑板，有些人则低着头，手捏着什么，在书桌上胡乱的划拉，还有些人，在时不时的抽打书桌面前的空气。

【这些人…难道都疯了吗？】辛任忍不住的这么吐槽道。

很快的，辛任终于适应了眼前的情况，他开始将自己辛苦书写的“信息”，重新塞回之前搜索教室时不容易被打扫到的边边角角。

所幸，辛任不需要跟这些男生进行近距离的接触。

【今天这些人怎么感觉像是从精神病院送过来的一样……嘛，平时的情况也八九不离十了…】这么吐槽的辛任离开了这个教室。

过了一会，辛任就将自己之前写好的纸条都散发完毕了。

就在这时，宇鹏飞从图书室的方向跑了过来

【…辛任，你那边情况怎么样？】宇鹏飞说着跑向了辛任。

辛任则赶紧走了几步，和宇鹏飞会面。

【怎么了？出什么事情了？】

【刚才我在图书室将必要的信息资料整理好之后，准备去教室里面找你时，忽然发现这些学生好像有点不太对劲】宇鹏飞拉着辛任的手向图书室的方向走了过去

【嗯？怎么不太对劲了？哦对了，你要说他们的奇怪的动作的话，我倒是…】

【不是动作，你听到他们的声音了吗？】宇鹏飞打断了辛任的对话。

【声音？哦对，他们好像在嘟囔着什么…声音挺小的，我没听的很仔细，怎么了？有什么重要信息？】辛任猜测道。

【不是这个意思…】宇鹏飞脸上略微泛了些红光，不知道是因为刚刚跑步的关系，还是解释不清楚而着急的关系。

这时，他拉着辛任停了下来，拉开了面前教室的门。

里面的样子好像跟刚刚辛任到来时没什么多大变化。

但声音就不太对劲了。

教室里面的男生，坐在自己的座位上，从原先的嘟囔，变成了嗯嗯啊啊的哼声，声音十分萎靡，有些男生还不自觉的发出了【嘿嘿】的声音，好像非常满足。于此同时，他们的气息也比较刚刚加快了许多。每个人脸上都沾着些许的红光，虽然眼神依旧如同以往那般呆滞，但是眼神当中似乎有些别的如同雾般的遮挡，盖住了他们的双眼。

辛任听到教室内男生发出的声音后，吓得自己一哆嗦，后背上冒出了一身的冷汗。

【这…他们这是…怎么了？】辛任怯怯的看着宇鹏飞，手抖着指向教室内的男生们，问道。

【我也不知道…他们，在我进来之后，就是这个样子，难道刚刚你进来的时候不是这样嘛？这…难道是发…发情了？】宇鹏飞的脸更红了，急忙摆手解释道。

【不是这样啊，刚才他们都在“自习”啊，虽然看起来更像是哑剧，但是也没有现在这么刺激的吧？】了解了这些男生满面潮红的可能原因后，辛任的脸也红得跟宇鹏飞一样。

【再说了，不一定就是你说的…那个情况吧？万一只是什么休息情况也不一定吧？】

辛任这么说着，将身边一位男生的桌子拉开了。

眼前看到的，是一顶非常明显的“帐篷”。

然后他快速的将桌子推回了原位。

【…好像是我错了呢…】辛任红着脸说道。

二人走出了教室，乖乖的将教室门，重新关了起来。

【…咱们该干的事情都干完了吧，图书室那边我已经总结完了，等下夜里在跟你们详细解释，你这边的纸条也放回去了吧？】

【…嗯,那咱们先回宿舍吧…】

两位少年就这么红着脸回到了宿舍。

宿舍里，之前两位已经去见周公的男生这时已经返回现世，一个坐在床上正打着哈欠，另外一个正在倒水。

见到另外两位男生已经回来了，他们俩赶紧招呼这两位男生。

霍钦宇先发话了【哟，你们俩刚才去哪里了？欸？你们俩怎么了，都…咳咳,红着脸？…咳咳】

看来喉咙还是有些不舒服，霍钦宇的声音非常沙哑。

【你喉咙还没完全恢复，别说那么多话，万一伤着了怎么办？】在一旁的肖韩赶紧将倒好的水递了上去，让霍钦宇润润嗓子。

而宇鹏飞和辛任则红着脸摇了摇头。

【…没，没什么，刚刚我们去图书室了】二人不约而同的回答着。同时他们俩都低下了头。

正在霍钦宇想好好问问他们的时候，宿舍外的声音好像变得嘈杂了起来。

【额，外面怎么了？】霍钦宇伸着头看向门口。同时他听到了一些哼哼唧唧的声音。

【应…应该是外面的学生回来了吧，马上就要到睡觉的时间了】宇鹏飞低着头声音不大的回复着霍钦宇。

辛任同时用力的点了点头，表示支持宇鹏飞的看法。

【哦，那是不是意味着咱们马上就该出发了？】霍钦宇看了看其他几个小伙伴，眼里放光的问道。

在其他人还没有回应霍钦宇时，宿舍的门被打开了。

南富和波立康回来了。

于此不同的是，南富和波立康两个人，跟刚刚辛任他们看到的其他人那样，脸上布满红晕，眼神虽然呆滞但是如同有雾气一般遮盖着他们的眼睛，他们大喘着粗气，嘴里时不时的在哼唧着什么。

【他们这是怎么了？】霍钦宇看到两个人的现状，疑惑的询问着刚刚出去探索的两个人。

宇鹏飞和辛任同样看到了南富和波立康，只不过不同的是，他们注意到了两位男生的下面，好像支撑起了两支帐篷。

于是他们俩红着脸别过了头，并没有回答霍钦宇。

【喂，你们俩，到底怎么回事？怎么晚上去了一趟图书馆你们四个人都这么奇怪了？】霍钦宇眯着眼睛，看着面前这四个人，捎带讽刺的语气说道。

【嘿嘿】在辛任和宇鹏飞还没想到什么手段给霍钦宇解释的时候，在一旁站着的波立康却发出了奇怪的憨笑。

二人见状不由得伸出了手将自己的眼睛遮了起来。

【喂，怎么他还笑起来了？？】霍钦宇听到波立康的憨笑之后，吓得站了起来，指着他问道

【这…我们也不知道】辛任和宇鹏飞捂着眼睛摇了摇头，说道。

在一旁的肖韩也好像观察到了什么异样，红着脸对辛任和宇鹏飞说道

【他们俩，不会是…】

二人点了点头，表示同意肖韩的猜测。

肖韩这时脸更红了，他继续问道

【那到底是为什么…】

二人使劲的摇了摇头，重申了自己的立场

【不…不知道】

这时，南富和波立康已经回到自己的床上就寝了，躺平的床铺上依旧可以看到凸起。这个尴尬的场面让三个人的表情更加的尴尬了起来。

霍钦宇则对他们三个变扭的表现不太高兴，于是他拍了一下桌子，说道

【喂，你们三个还准备晚上探索吗？】

三个人被霍钦宇吓到了。

【探…探索】三个人不约而同的回答道

【嗯…那个，咱们准备一下道具，马上出发吧】宇鹏飞在这之后又补充了一句。

【真是的，今天晚上都怎么了？】目前的霍钦宇还没有发现他们三个人脸红的原因。小声嘟囔着准备好马上要跳窗户用的被单。

很快的，四个人就拿着被单走出了宿舍。到了二层的连廊窗户边。

【等一下，在咱们这么干之前，我要看看连廊那边的门是不是打开的。】宇鹏飞在众人准备做绳梯之前说道。

【欸？现在应该是关上了吧，刚才咱们去的时候应该不是关门时间啊。】辛任提示宇鹏飞。

【这样吧，你们先搭着，我去旁边看看】这么说着的宇鹏飞走向了连廊另外一侧。

没过多久，连廊处就传来了“咯吱”的响声。

【过来吧，这边门没锁】宇鹏飞的声音从另外一侧传来。

辛任听到了宇鹏飞的声音，便退后几步，向连廊另外一处望去。

他看到宇鹏飞正扶着门等待他们过来。

而霍钦宇则不以为然，他正在用力的系紧两张被单之间的绳结，趁着空隙说道

【我准备用绳梯下去，你们想跟宇鹏飞走的话请便。】

看来霍钦宇的火气并没有消退，今天一整天霍钦宇的遭遇都让他的小火苗处于烦躁的状态。

见霍钦宇这么坚持，且搭建绳梯的工作至少还需要两个人，辛任又探向宇鹏飞的位置，答复道

【额，霍钦宇坚持用绳梯下去，我们得帮他的忙，宇鹏飞，连廊那边可能得你自己试了】

听到答复的宇鹏飞耸了耸肩，对辛任说道

【没事，那我先出发了，你们下去之后在原地等我一会。】

说着宇鹏飞转身穿过了连廊门，消失在了另外一边的黑暗深处。

没过一会，霍钦宇这边在另外两位“小帮手”的辅助下，终于将绳梯固定好了。

只见霍钦宇一手握住已经固定好的绳梯，另外一只手将绳梯的尾部扔出窗外，整个绳梯在重力的作用下垂到了一层，距离地面10-15公分的位置。

【好了，咱们仨谁先下去？】霍钦宇说罢，看着另外两个人。

另外两个人不约而同的后退，并摆了摆手。

【切，我先好了，一对胆小鬼】

霍钦宇说罢，白了二人一眼，抓住绳梯，一个转身就翻出了窗子，他顺着绳梯快速的向下爬去，很快的，就到了地面。

【没问题，快下来吧！】霍钦宇甩着双手向他们示意。

二人面面相觑，但肖韩还是略微有些害怕，辛任叹了口气，说道

【下一个我来好了。】

辛任动作虽然没有霍钦宇利落，但是整个过程还是比较顺利的。

最后只剩下肖韩了。

没有退路的肖韩望着楼下的两个人，颤抖的握住了绳梯，也滑了下去。

不幸的是，由于力气不够大，肖韩在中途的时候手没有握住绳梯，就这么掉了下去。

【啊！】失去“安全绳”的肖韩双眼紧闭的喊了出来。

掉下去的他很快被人用公主抱的方式接住了。他睁眼一看，面前是一张不屑的脸。

【这么点高度就这样啦？】霍钦宇吐槽到。

肖韩红着脸摇了摇头。

突然，抱着肖韩的霍钦宇突然被身后的某个人拍了一下肩膀，吓得他把手中抱着的肖韩给扔了出去，并窜出去几米远。

而身后人——宇鹏飞，他的动作则僵在了拍霍钦宇时的状态。在一旁看戏的辛任眯着眼吐槽到

【你们这都是在干什么？】

【我去！吓死我了】神情略微稳定的霍钦宇这时才看见身后拍他的是宇鹏飞。

【不要一惊一乍的好吗？我就拍了一下你而已。】宇鹏飞跟着辛任吐槽到

【欸行了行了，咱们几个赶紧去找那个家伙吧。晚上时间有限】霍钦宇红着脸不耐烦的催促道

【诶哟…那个，谁能扶我一下？】几个人的脚底下传来了弱弱的求救声。

霍钦宇这才想起来刚刚他被吓到时好像扔出去了什么“东西”。

【额，不好意思…】

说着，霍钦宇将肖韩从地上拉了起来。

然后一行人走向了体育馆。

夜间的体育馆内，月光从顶部的换气窗照射到木制的地板上，除此之外，其他地方都被黑色笼罩着，神秘而又恐怖。

川流则早已在体育馆内等着他们了，他坐在体育馆正前方的高台上，望着窗外的月光，静静的等待着时机的来临。

没过多久，就听到体育馆大门的外面传来了声音。

【…你以后叫人能不这么一惊一乍的吗？】先听到的是霍钦宇吐槽的声音

【我就拍了你一下，是你自己跳出几米远的，你说谁一惊一乍的？】随后传来的是宇鹏飞反驳的声音。

体育馆的大门被打开了，四个男生进入到了体育馆里面。

虽然月光辅助照亮了体育馆的一小部分，但整体上男生们还是没有办法看清里面的具体情况。

【…有人吗？川流，你在吗？】辛任尝试的去呼唤川流。

【我在。】坐在高台上的川流回应道。

【太好了，那咱们赶紧出发探索吧】辛任高兴的说道

【先别着急，咱们应该计划一下接下来的事情】宇鹏飞阻止辛任道

【首先要说明的是，咱们等下探索的地下室的具体情况，还有的就是…】

宇鹏飞话还没有说完，体育馆的上方就传来了奇怪的声音，声音并不是很大，但是在体育馆内还是可以听清楚的。

【咚……】

【这是什么声…】辛任刚想提问，被宇鹏飞挡了下来

【咚……】

【2】

【声音是从上面传出来的，咱们去楼上看看吧！】说时迟那时快，川流见状跳下了高台，向体育馆楼上跑了过去

【咚……】

【3】

【欸，你等等，这句话我也要说呢！】不服输的霍钦宇也跟随着声音跑了过去

【咚……】

【4】

【那个，咱们几个也向楼上走吧】辛任在一旁提议道。

【咚……】

【5】宇鹏飞数着数，点了点头，剩下的三个人也跟着跑到了楼梯间。

【咚……】

【6】

几个人跟着打开了楼梯间，声音果然变大了一些，于是他们走上了楼梯

【咚……】

【7】

【咚……】

【8】

他们跟随着声音来到了辅助锻炼室这里，开始寻找声音的来源。

可惜声音依旧是从上方传来的，说明这里并不是终点。

【咚……】

【9】

【咚……】

【10】

【咔哒。】

声音随着咔哒声戛然而止。

【声音好像消失了！】霍钦宇这次抢在川流之前报告了情况

【可恶，你把我的话抢走了！】川流狠狠的盯着霍钦宇，而霍钦宇则蔑视的看着川流，好像是报答刚才的事情。

【10下，代表着什么意思嘛？】辛任见状接话道

【最有可能的是时间，因为这声音听起来像一座钟】川流说出了自己的看法

宇鹏飞则点了点头【我认为这很有可能，从我们刚刚做准备到出来差不多是有半个小时，并且我们出来时应该刚好是他们的“就寝时间”，也就是晚上9点半】

【同时这说明楼上的“图书馆”有可能有座钟在里面】

【所以我们刚刚找了半天就是找的一座钟嘛？】霍钦宇不屑的透过玻璃的上方看了看外面。

【有这个可能，但是至少我们可以有更精确的计时装置了。】宇鹏飞微笑的补充道

【以往我们都只能用身旁被植入的男生来确定当前的大体时间，依靠的主要还是那本作息表以及我们观察到的行动规范，如果他们出现了什么异常的情况，或者说被控制做出了干扰作息情况的事情，我们的计划也会受到影响。不过如果确定传出声音的东西是座钟的话，我们就可以依靠声音来辨别时间了。】

正在宇鹏飞准备继续解释接下来的事情和安排计划的时候，从教学楼方向传来的声音开始大了一些。

【发生什么事情了？】宇鹏飞赶忙问道。

【额，你刚才所说的“异常的情况”，现在好像就发生了】霍钦宇继续扒着玻璃，望着窗外，吐槽到。

见状，一行人都趴到霍钦宇所在的地方向窗外望去。

他们看到底下，一群排列整齐的黑影正向教学楼走去。

【嗯？那个人好像是南富啊？】眼尖的霍钦宇伸手指向了队伍里面的某一个人，说道。

【什么？让我看看！】

听到这里的辛任上前凑近了看了看，他确认，这是刚刚已经“上床睡觉”的南富。这时的他，正随着队伍，朝着教学楼方向机械的走过去。

【他们接下来要干什么？】辛任着急的问道

【不知道，要不，咱们今晚先看看他们这是怎么回事好了】宇鹏飞想了想，这么提议道。

【同意！】一行人点了点头，除了川流。

毕竟，从刚才开始，川流的表情并没有多大的变动，好像是知道些什么一样。

宇鹏飞则看向川流，问道

【川流你呢？】

【…跟你们去看看吧。】川流撇开了自己的眼睛，点了点头。

于是众人更改了原本探索地下室的计划，转而向教学楼出发，探索今天晚上的意外“情况”。

\------------章节结束的分割线------------


	8. 第八章 详细探索IV（夜时间探索中）

第八章 详细探索IV（夜时间探索中）

一行人来到教学楼后，马上就发现了不对劲的地方。

这些男生们在进入教学楼后，就自发的分组并整齐的靠墙站立着，好像在等待着什么一样。

【他们…好像在排什么队伍】辛任最先吐槽道。

宇鹏飞则顺着队伍向前走去，很快的，他们找到了排队的源头。

【…厕所？他们来教学楼的厕所干什么？宿舍不是有厕所嘛？】霍钦宇在看到队首后不解的疑惑道。

于此同时，这些排队当中的男生并没有停止发出萎靡的声音，憨笑声和喘息声此起彼伏，虽然手上没有什么奇怪的动作，但是下面的一个个小火山已经初步巩固了自己的势力。

距离他们喷发的时间虽然没有到来，也已经迫近了。不仅如此，在刚才一直被刺激的男生们，有些已经打湿了裤头，并散发出了略微恶臭的味道。

早先已经理解情况的宇鹏飞和辛任红着脸看着窗外，而肖韩也很快理解了这些人的状态，也羞红着脸，躲在了霍钦宇的后面。

在一旁站着的川流则用手扶着自己的额头，保持脸部的黑线状态。

不理解状态的只有 ~~（天真的）~~ 霍钦宇同学。

他疑惑的看着其他几个人，发现他们都对此沉默不语后，内心的怒火“腾”的下子烧了起来

【他们这都是干什么呢？你们怎么都不说话啊？！】霍钦宇吼了起来。

几个人面面相觑，依旧保持着尴尬的画面，最后还是辛任先打破了当前的窘境：

【…那个，先找到南富吧，我想看看他情况怎么样。】

【行！出发！】霍钦宇二话不说，拉着在背后红着脸的肖韩就走上了二楼。

【…那我们也出发吧。】目送二人愤怒的离开后，在剩下的几个人当中，宇鹏飞提醒大家道。

说着，剩下3个人也分成了两组，调查南富所在的队伍。

很快的，他们就找到了南富所在的楼层——4层的厕所。

【喂！在这里！】最先发现的是霍钦宇和肖韩，霍钦宇用自己还没有释放完的怒气将其他几个人叫到了四层的队伍处。

顺着不断发出萎靡声音的找去，一行人走到了快到队尾的位置，南富就站在这里。

面前的南富，面色绯红的站在队伍当中，大喘着粗气，两眼无神的平视着前方，随着队伍不时地前进着。

先看到这个情况的辛任着急的抓住了南富的胳膊，说道

【南富，你在干什么？赶紧走吧！】

而南富则不为所动，他挣开了辛任的手，使用喘着粗气的声音机械的说道

【哈…不要…打扰我…哈…我…很忙】

看来在这种情况下被植入男生依旧是无法逃离“繁忙诅咒”的。

听到这里，霍钦宇白了个眼，他摇了摇头，将目光转向了队伍的源头——厕所。

【他们到底要在里面干什么？难不成还有专门的上厕所的时间？】还是没有彻底理解意图的霍钦宇小声嘀咕着。

辛任则依旧不信邪，再次抓住了南富的胳膊，这次，他使用了一点力气，将南富拽出了队伍。

被拽出队伍的南富呆滞的站在了一边，队伍后面的男生很快的就向前补齐了南富的空缺。

【南富！跟我走！】辛任使用了比较强烈的语气，希望能够刺激到对方。

可惜，对方的表情和语气并没有任何变化。

【请…哈…不要…打搅…我…哈】

说完，南富再次挣脱开自己胳膊的束缚，机械的转身并走向了队尾，重新开始排队。

辛任的手就这么的被留在了半空中。他一动不动的看着南富，眼神中充满了失落。

宇鹏飞见状则上前提议道

【那咱们还是先看看厕所里面发生了什么吧】

于是一行人便重新走回到了队首。

厕所的情况并没有队伍这边想象的乐观，伴随着队伍中男生此起彼伏的靡靡之音，厕所当中的声音则大胆了很多——从有节奏的呜呜声到高潮时的怒吼，都不时的从这间在深夜教学楼厕所当中发出。

于此同时，一位已经“结束”的男生从厕所当中出来，他脸上的绯红变淡了一些，眼神虽然呆滞但嘴角却微微上扬，形成了一种诡异的微笑，身上的衣服已经湿透了，并散发出一股浓郁的汗味。

眼前的景象让几个人不由得打了一个寒战。

而男生无视了霍钦宇几个人，他机械的转身，走下了楼梯。

【…那我们还是进去详细调查情况吧】宇鹏飞望着刚刚走出的男生，红着脸，说道。

一行人带着羞涩和不解进入了4层的厕所。

春华男子一贯学校的厕所环境在建设上还是属于中等偏上的——

空间内分布着两个小区域，两个区域中间则有一道软屏障（类似影背墙的设计）防止“一览无余”的发生

入口旁装置着一整面墙的半身镜，以及4座独立的洗手盆；

向更深处进入，左侧是3座小便池，右侧则是4个标准隔间。

每个隔间都配备带有恒温马桶盖的座便器。

一行人顺着队伍进入厕所后，很快发现了队伍的源头——隔间。

进入厕所的队伍很快的在4个隔间这里分流了，而隔间也是刚才所听到的异响源头。

【…所以我们应该看看他们在隔间里干什么，还是咱们…额…到此为止？】宇鹏飞委婉的提出了终止继续探索的提议。

当其他人刚想点头同意时，霍钦宇则提出了反对意见

【到此为止？真相距离我们就只有一个隔板的距离，你让我现在撤退怎么可能！】

刚好，其中一个隔间的男生开门走了出来，霍钦宇则顺着跟后面人交换的空隙，拉着肖韩跟着那名男生就进入了隔间。

剩下的三个人当中，辛任和宇鹏飞脸红的看着这个尴尬的情况。

而川流则扑哧一下笑了出来。

【那咱们也进去观察吧？反正他们俩都进去了…】辛任红着脸提议道。

【额，那咱们…】宇鹏飞正说着，这时突然被川流打断了。

【你们俩进去吧，我就在外面等着你们好了。】

【可是…】

【四个人在一个隔间里面你不觉得挤嘛？再说了，我没有那么大兴趣看“这玩意”。】

还没等两个人说什么，川流指了指另外一个隔间，隔间里的男生也已经出来了。

见此情形，两个人赶紧顺着空隙，和另外的男生走进了隔间。

【哦，胆小鬼！】这时从霍钦宇进入的隔间传出了声音。

川流则不为所动，他叹了口气，随后转身离开了厕所。

而隔间里面的两个小分队，现在正处于一个非常尴尬的状态。

霍钦宇和肖韩跟随一名男生进入隔间后，那名男生非常熟练的脱下了校服短裤，露出了里面的内裤，说起来，跟之前两个人在浴室看到的好像一样，是黑色的紧身三角裤衩。

然后，男生在坐定后，将双腿岔开，并向后靠在了座便器上。

肖韩见此情况红着脸用双手捂住了自己的眼睛。不想再看接下来的画面。

而霍钦宇则大大方方的站在隔间内的一角，盯着男生接下来的动作。

可惜这名男生并没有下一步的动作了。

但他身下的座便器却开始了某个动作。

只见这名男生身下的座便器当中伸出了一个黑色的，如同带有吸盘触手一般的“软管”，顺着池子当中的阴影爬了上来。

这个“软管”在触碰到男生的内裤后，便非常迅速的找到了男生火山的核心地带，并将整个“山头”包围的严严实实。

突然，软管开始工作并发出了微弱的震动声音，跟随着软管的启动，男生无神的眼眸突然一震，随后身体也跟随着小幅度震动起来。

与此同时，男生本来就不稳的气息在软管工作后瞬间加重了许多，脸也从原来的绯红色变得满面通红。

此时的男生，正处于欲望的控制下，他大喘着粗气，耷拉在两侧的手开始颤抖的顺着自己的两侧向上抚摸了起来，嘴里也在这无法拒绝的刺激当中嘟囔着一些无意义的文字。

随着时间的流逝，男生的气息变得急促而短暂，身上布满了汗珠，嘴中的嘟囔也逐渐转换为了难以言喻的叫喊

【啊…哈…啊…哈…】

在一旁“观察”的霍钦宇终于理解了这些男生到厕所排队的意思，也似乎理解了为什么自己的“哥们”三缄其口的原因。这时，他的脸也红成了一颗“小苹果”

【这，他们难道是…】霍钦宇被眼前的景象吓到连话都说不完整了。

另外一边隔间的辛任和宇鹏飞则相对淡定一些，听到隔壁霍钦宇的声音后，宇鹏飞叹了口气，说道

【对，这个时间可能就是给他们“自慰”的时间…唔…】宇鹏飞说着，脸红的看向了辛任。

辛任则摇了摇头，看着自己隔间面前同样眉飞色舞的男生，并没有什么需要补充的。

而在霍钦宇隔间另外一侧的肖韩，早先捂住眼睛的手，不知在什么时候开了两条缝出来。

然而面前坐在马桶上的男生，却完全无视着眼前的情况，一心一意的获取着自己想要的“结果”。

现在的他已大汗淋漓，充满雾气的双眼开始上翻，他加快了自己手头的动作，顺着他短促的呼吸，渴望着更多的刺激和满足感。

突然，面前的男生大叫了起来，他睁大了自己上翻的眼神，随后身体如同触电一般的抖动，嘴边甚至都流下了几丝口水。

在抖动完成后，男生仰躺在后面的水箱上喘着粗气，甚至他的嘴角还略微向上翘起，呆滞的神情当中好像透出了他对这次的“结果”相当满意。

【额，这样应该就完成了吧？】霍钦宇看了看面前的男生，又望向假装捂眼睛的肖韩问道

【唔…我不知道，一般一次就够了吧，虽然听说过有能连续几次的，但…】

【好像没有！你看！】肖韩还没有说完，霍钦宇却打断了他的对话，说道。

面前男生下面三角区的那条软管并没有停止工作的意思，依旧发出着微弱的震动声音。

【噫…呵呵】男生不自觉的发出了憨笑，但脸上和身上的汗液却还没有消退。随着软管的持续震动，男生的呼吸再一次的急促起来。

【额…还要再来一次嘛？】霍钦宇不敢相信自己的眼睛，他自言自语的说道。

再听到隔壁的对话后，辛任和宇鹏飞隔间内的男生也并没有停止。

宇鹏飞开始思考起来，他对这个作息的规划产生了质疑…这个作息真的是统一解决他们生理需求而设计的么？

而他们面前的男生，则跟隔壁有些不同，再出现第二次高潮时，不仅没有第一次时高兴的浪叫声，取而代之的是呜咽声。

【唔…哈…额…哈】

辛任则在宇鹏飞思考的时候发现了这点异常，他赶紧让宇鹏飞注意起来。

【宇鹏飞，你看看他，好像不太对劲吧？】

【嗯…嗯？怎么了？】宇鹏飞回过神来，发现了眼前男生的异常情况。

男生依旧向上一次一样大汗淋漓，可眼神却流露出了异样。

【这…的确有点奇怪。】宇鹏飞说着，再注意力分散以及其他情况的发生，让脸上的红晕消退了很多。

辛任也调整了自己的心态，加上自己对南富的担心，脸上的红晕也不那么明显了。

【噫！……啊…】随着面前男生再一次的释放，辛任和宇鹏飞开始注意观察接下来的情况。

男生几乎完全躺倒在坐便器后面的水箱上，大喘着粗气，一动不动。

但身下三角区的那条软管依旧没有离开他的身体。

很快的，随着震动的节奏，男生的红晕和气息再次被挑起，被迫随着震动而开始了又一次的“冲击”。

【噫…哈…唔…啊…】男生发出的声音已经从最开始的萎靡声音逐渐变成了如同喊叫般的“抗议”，但依旧被下面的那条软管控制挑动着欲望，好像没有休止符般的再次高潮了。

【这该不会是…】辛任质疑的看向宇鹏飞，想说些什么，但宇鹏飞很快的拦住了他

【再等等看。】不同于刚刚绯红的他，宇鹏飞现在面容当中已经没有刚才的害羞和脸红，取而代之的是严肃而萧杀的面孔。辛任并没有看到过宇鹏飞之前有露出过这么恐怖的样子。

【啊…疼！……噫！…呼】面前的男生终于在如同呼救声的叫喊当中结束了这一次的高潮。

他靠在后面，低着头，身上的汗液已经浸湿了校服短袖，面上的汗珠以及唾液也随着重力滴落在上面。而第一次释放时那愉悦的表情也荡然无存。

【不会再一次…】辛任不敢想象男生如果要是再这么高潮下去会出现什么后果。

而宇鹏飞也屏住呼吸，如果男生又被迫进行再一次的高潮话，他可能就要出手干预了。

幸运的是，男生下方的软管停止了抖动，并放开了男生的内裤。

两个人见状都暂时松了一口气。

被放开后的男生机械的将腿并拢，用尽力气站了起来。他伸手将自己的裤子提上，大喘着粗气的打开了隔间的门，走了出去。

辛任和宇鹏飞则跟在男生的后面退出了隔间。然后目视着下一个男生进入到里面。

宇鹏飞出来后立刻敲了敲隔壁隔间的门，询问情况

【霍钦宇，你那边情况怎么样了？是不是结束了？】宇鹏飞敲着门问道，希望隔壁的痛苦也能够减少一些。

可传来的结果并不是那么乐观

【额…我们这边，好像还没有结束】在隔间里面的霍钦宇回答道。

【这…不就是榨精嘛？？？】辛任听罢后理解了整个作息的意义，他瞪着眼睛大声斥责道。

【虽然很不愿意承认，但是这个情况我没有其他词语可以解释了】宇鹏飞咬着牙说道，他的两只手早已攥成了拳头。

【额…榨精是什么啊？】隔间内再次传出霍钦宇的声音。

【啊！】大叫了一声的辛任好像突然想起什么似的，他拼了命的扒开了排队的男生，向外面跑去

【南富！】辛任大叫着跑出了厕所。

宇鹏飞一看，赶紧去追赶辛任，怕闹出什么乱子。

【霍钦宇，你们等他结束了就出来吧，具体情况等下再说】走之前宇鹏飞草草的留下了这一句话。

隔间内的两个人，面面相觑，转而看着坐在马桶上将要又一次高潮的男生，不约而同的捂上了双眼。

辛任在跑出厕所后直奔队伍当中，在一个个发出萎靡之音的男生中寻找着他那从小到大的玩伴。

【南富！】辛任大声喊着，发了疯似在队伍当中穿插，忽然，他找到了正在排队的南富。

南富依旧面色红润，气息不稳的站在队伍当中，如同其他男生一般等待着即将释放需求的“机会”。

找到他的辛任这次用尽力气将南富拖出了队伍，他将南富用手臂束缚了起来。

【南富，跟我回去吧！】辛任拼命的拖着南富的身体，将南富一步步拖行到队伍的另外一边。

而南富在发现自己已经脱离队伍后，机械的挣扎着束缚，嘴里依旧是那样一句话

【哈…放开我…我很忙…】

这时跟随辛任跑出来的宇鹏飞和听闻动静赶紧走了回来的川流也来到了辛任这里。

见此情况，二人赶忙将南富和辛任拉开。

被拉开之后的南富如同刚才一般，机械性的走到了队伍的末尾，重新排起了队伍。

辛任见此情况，着急的说道【你们别把它放回去啊！帮我把它拖回宿舍，好吗?】

【你冷静点行吗？】川流在分开他们两个之后，白了一眼，吐槽道。

宇鹏飞则继续劝导道【我想你把他拖回去也是无济于事的，更何况，现在咱们最不应该做的就是惊动他们，否则，万一出现什么差错，咱们也可能会进入这种循环。】

【还是说，你愿意跟他进入这种循环？一起无忧无虑的“生活”在这座校园当中？】川流则在旁边补充吐槽道。

辛任的眼神又回到了刚刚暗淡的状态，他扶着宇鹏飞的肩膀，低着头，一句话也没有说。

看到辛任稍微冷静了一些后，宇鹏飞继续规劝道

【好了，等霍钦宇那边结束了之后，咱们去宿舍看看吧，虽然这件事情不可避免，但是至少我们有逃离的机会，不是吗?】

宇鹏飞说着摸了摸辛任的头，希望他能够度过这个“坎”。

辛任扶着宇鹏飞，点了点头。

而宇鹏飞则看向了川流，问道

【你跟我们一起回宿舍吗？还是…?】

【可以，没问题。】川流回复到。

三个人走向了厕所门口，正巧碰上了霍钦宇、肖韩。

【额…你们那边也结束了？】宇鹏飞见状询问道

【唔……太猛了点吧…】肖韩脸红着总结道。

【额，你们具体是指…】

【五次】霍钦宇伸出一只手，感叹道：

【刷新了我个人的三观。】

【这不是什么好消息】宇鹏飞推了推眼镜，说道：

【总之，咱们先回宿舍吧，看看宿舍那边有什么情况发生。】

【嗯，那出发吧！】霍钦宇点头同意道。

突然，霍钦宇好像想到了什么，扭头问宇鹏飞道

【哦对了，刚才就想问你了，“榨精”是什么啊？】

宇鹏飞被这个问题差点呛出了一个跟头，他红着脸看了看霍钦宇，说道

【等下你找肖韩帮你解决这个问题好了。肖韩，拜托你了】

【欸，我嘛？】肖韩也红着脸的抱怨道…

一行人走向了2层连廊的位置，从那里回到了宿舍。

刚进入到宿舍里面，熟悉的声音和味道就再一次的靠近到了几个人面前。他们明白，宿舍这边也是一样的情况。

【…我想，那咱们先回到宿舍再详细说吧？】宇鹏飞意识到情况并没有什么可以进一步探索的地方了，遂提出了这个建议。

众人点了点头，这时川流说道

【那我也回我自己宿舍咯？】

【你能跟我们来一趟宿舍吗？我想总结一下具体发生的情况，以及，你们的看法】宇鹏飞看了看川流，又看了看其他人，说道

【…没问题】稍微思考了一下的川流同意了这个要求。

于是几个人就回到了霍钦宇他们的宿舍。

宿舍内，刚刚“结束”作息的波立康大喘气的躺在自己的床铺上，他身上的汗味布满了宿舍。

其他人则围坐在宿舍的书桌旁，等待着宇鹏飞的总结

【…那，我个人总结一下今天晚上的情况吧。】宇鹏飞看到其他人都坐定后，说道。

【他们…他们这是在被榨精！现在，我的两个同伴都被他们动过手了！】辛任还没等宇鹏飞说完就跳了起来。

【别着急…我知道，咱们刚刚经历过的事情的确非常意外，但我们依旧需要了解清楚目的，动机，以及时间。】宇鹏飞接着刚才解释道。

刚刚进行短期知识突击的霍钦宇也理解了这个行为的意义，脸红的他目前还处于新知识对他带来的颠覆当中，暂时不在线上。

而肖韩则红着脸，代替霍钦宇描述他们那边的观察结果

【额…不知道你们那边情况怎么样，我们这边的话…那名男生虽然已经筋疲力尽了，但好像没有出现你们那边那么激烈的情况…】

【所以…看起来你们那边还好一些？】辛任有些疑惑的问着肖韩。

【额…可以这么说…】讲到这里，肖韩又后退的躲到了霍钦宇的背后了。

这时，宇鹏飞则继续总结道

【嗯，虽然每个人的情况有所不同，但是我想刚才他们的作息已经可以被定义为“榨精”了，对吗？】

众人点点头，表示同意宇鹏飞的意见。

【所以，现在我们需要做的就是，搞清楚这个作息的目的和动机，也就是他们这么做要干什么，生理清洁？还是其他要求？以及这个作息时间是不是固定在周二晚上。】宇鹏飞补充道。

众人点了点头。川流则并没有在意宇鹏飞的总结，他靠在床架上，看着上铺还在喘息的波立康，好像在思索什么。

宇鹏飞注意到了川流在走神，于是询问道

【川流，有一件事情我想了解一下，你在这个校园的过去一周当中，有没有这个情况发生？如果有的话，是什么时间段？】

对方听到宇鹏飞的问题后，眼神从波立康哪里收了回来，淡淡的说道

【哦，有啊，就是上周这个时候，我已经不是第一次看到这个情况了。】

听到这个消息的霍钦宇没有意外的火了起来，他如同之前的情况一般，狠拍了一下桌子，指着川流说道

【你既然之前知道为什么不提前跟我们说一声?】

【呵呵，这件事你们之前没有一个人问过我，我为何要主动跟你们汇报？而且，咱们今天晚上刚刚会面，详细的情况都没有谈过，就这么仓促的时间内指责我瞒报信息，你也有点太无理取闹了吧 】

川流很明显是已经掌握了如何制服霍钦宇的怒火了，他冷笑了一声，回复道。

【还有就是…】川流的话没有说完，一旁的辛任却先霍钦宇抓住了川流的衣服，盯着他恶狠狠的说道

【现在把你知道的东西都说出来！】

然而，辛任并没有川流高、也没有川流强壮，只见川流握住了辛任抓住自己衣服的手，用了点力气，就将辛任甩开了，与此同时，他警告辛任：

【把手给我放开。】

被甩开的辛任退了一步，很快的，他想再次抓住川流，但被宇鹏飞拦了下来。

【你别冲动，川流说的是有道理的。况且，现在这个情况你还跟着霍钦宇起内讧？】

【可是…】辛任再一次意识到自己的失态，毕竟刚刚，也是川流和宇鹏飞劝自己冷静一些的。

【总之，你冷静一点，我理解你着急自己两位同学的情况，但是目前我们能做的不多。】宇鹏飞继续劝解道

【我也是因为理解你的心情，所以才没跟你进一步动手的。别忘了，我也有“同学”】川流在一旁指了指自己，说道。

【唔…对不起】辛任冲着川流道歉。

【嗯，没事，不过坏消息是，即使我提前知道这件事情，暂时也没有解决方法，在这件事情上，我现在跟你们知道的东西一样多。】川流摇了摇头，继续说明道

【哎…】几个人不约而同的叹了一口气，进度又回到了最开始的地方。

【所以现在这个情况怎么办？还要继续调查吗？】霍钦宇补充着问道。

【…目前时间确定了，但是目的和动机还需要进一步调查。可是…】

宇鹏飞挠了挠头，继续说道

【这种行为看起来更像是R18漫画或者说是某些游戏当中的情节一般，基本上就算有动机，也就是冲着爽和液体本身去的…】宇鹏飞说到这里，脸又不由自主的红了起来。

但是肖韩好像听到了什么，他思考了起来

【唔…漫画和游戏…嗯？】突然，他好像想到了什么

【游戏！】他大声说了出来

其他人将目光集中在了肖韩身上

【什么意思？】

【游戏的话找他不就行了？】肖韩得意的说道。

这时霍钦宇理解了肖韩的意思，点了点头

【嗯，找那家伙说不定能有什么新的想法出来】

【谁啊？】川流插着胳膊，疑惑的问道

这时宇鹏飞推了推眼镜，帮助他解答到【是王意仁，我们还有一个同伴，现在在医务室，游戏打的特别好。】

着急的辛任这时已经打开了宿舍门，说道

【那咱们还等什么？赶紧出发吧？】

于是众人来到了连廊一层的医务室。

医务室这里依旧寂静，月光的反射下让本就不够温暖的医疗器械显得更加冰冷。

霍钦宇他们熟练的找到了王意仁所在的临时病房，由于时间比较晚，这时，王意仁正躺在自己的病床上酣睡着。

霍钦宇上前摇了摇王意仁，并轻轻的拍打了一下他的左脸。

“啪”

【人生咨询啦，小王】霍钦宇略微有些戏虐的说道

在熟睡中被人摇醒，王意仁吓得叫了起来

【啊！】

这时，宇鹏飞将旁边临时病房内的夜灯打开了。

王意仁这时揉了揉眼睛，从惊吓当中彻底的清醒了过来。

【你以后清醒的时候别有那么大动静行吗？】霍钦宇见状吐槽到

【那你以后能用正常的方式叫我起来吗？】王意仁也不甘心的回呛道。

【好了好了，说正事！…】霍钦宇将话题重新带回了正轨。

于是一行人一五一十的跟王意仁说明了情况。

听完了他们的情况后，王意仁开口分析道

【嗯…我想问一下，就现在的情况，你们为什么不继续按照原定计划去探索校园呢？现在校园里面的学生都被支开去干“正事”了，那么肯定会有地方缺少警备或者说是某些关闭的地点会打开啊】

【额…那目前的这个情况下我们需要先放下这件事不管吗？可是我的…】辛任不甘心的反驳道，毕竟对于他来说，同伴的问题更加重要一些。

【当然了！这段时间跟RPG游戏里面的限时讨伐任务一样，过了这村可就没这店了，你要不去做，那么说不定再有机会可就是下周了】王意仁插嘴解释道

【嗯，况且，被榨精这件事情吧，你看着不爽可能是真的，对方怎么想…可不一定哟】王意仁斜眼笑着看向辛任。

【你! 哎…】刚想指责些什么的辛任叹了一口气。

【总之，我想你们现在应该需要探索那些之前没有办法探索的地方。赶紧去吧，别等时间过了后悔】王意仁最后做出了总结。

【所以…现在，应该是向低年级宿舍进发的时刻了。】宇鹏飞思考了一下，提议道。

一听到低年级宿舍，霍钦宇立刻就精神了起来

【咱们要探索低年级宿舍了吗？】

【我觉得是时候了。】宇鹏飞说道。

【霍钦宇同意的话我也同意。】肖韩跟着霍钦宇的结论说道。

【我觉得可以去看看。】辛任虽然牵挂着自己的同学，但还是同意了目前王意仁的思路。

【那…川流，你跟我们去看嘛？】宇鹏飞转身问道。

【当然去了，要不然你认为我今天晚上叫你们干什么啊？】川流笑着回复道。

于是一行人离开了医务室，向第五宿舍出发。

晚上的第五宿舍与今天下午时的区别没有多大的不同，当然，除了声音。

声音如同其他宿舍一样“吵闹”，但这却是掩盖一行人踪迹声音的一个好方法。

【喂…看看那边守卫还在不在】下午吃过亏的霍钦宇小声的跟着辛任说道

辛任看了看霍钦宇那左右不断躲避的目光，大概是被之前的事情吓到了，他笑了一下，跑步通过了连廊，来到了低年级宿舍。

【连廊这里现在没人！】辛任同样使用了跟霍钦宇一样的声音，并招呼他们赶快前进。

【快走！】霍钦宇拉着肖韩，飞快的跑到了辛任的旁边，并通过了连廊。

于是剩下的两个人也很快的通过了连廊，追上了他们。

连廊的另一头，还有着诸多谜团待他们探索。

\------------章节结束的分割线------------


	9. 第九章 详细探索V（夜时间探索下）

第九章 详细探索V（夜时间探索下）

【你们怎么这么慢！】已经在连廊另一侧等了大半天的霍钦宇不耐烦的对宇鹏飞和川流抱怨道，他警觉的看了看连廊的情况，害怕再次遇到那个“李文宇”。  
【好了好了，别抱怨了，虽然咱们是过来了，但是这边怎么个探索法啊？】在一旁的辛任这时候赶紧阻止霍钦宇的抱怨。  
宇鹏飞并没有生气，毕竟他认识霍钦宇有一段时间了，而他旁边的川流，则如同之前一样，心中的怒火被霍钦宇的态度点燃了起来。  
【我们慢是因为我们不用害怕在被‘锁喉’呀，不知道是谁跑的跟只过街老鼠一样快】川流双手交叉，蔑视的看向霍钦宇。  
而霍钦宇也如同往常那样，伸手指向了川流，准备将之前的不满全部都倾倒出来。  
这时宇鹏飞却伸手将霍钦宇停留在空中的那只手生硬的打了下来。  
“啪！”  
从声音就能听出来宇鹏飞使用了不小的力道，随着这声清脆的打击，楼道内的感应灯都亮了起来。  
【要吵回去吵！这里情况还没搞清楚就准备大闹一场？万一这边要是有巡逻不遵守时刻表的男生怎么办？】  
宇鹏飞压低了声音怒吼道，两个人瞬间就被宇鹏飞的气场给震慑住了。  
一旁因为自己的手被宇鹏飞狠狠抽到的霍钦宇，这时正抚摸着自己的那只手，在感应灯的光亮下可以很明显的看到他的手背呈现出了桃红色。  
【欸…疼死我了】霍钦宇小声嘀咕道，但他依旧死盯着川流，眼神当中透露出了不爽。  
【赶紧开始调查吧，要不然时间很可能不够】辛任则着急的提议道。  
他在经历过刚刚的事情后虽然恢复了理性，但是之前本身就不多的耐心却已经消磨殆尽了，现在，他希望立刻找到逃出这里的方式，然后带着自己的两个同学逃离这个鬼地方。  
宇鹏飞则扶了一下眼镜，说道  
【可以，但分组稍微改变一下，霍钦宇、肖韩和辛任，你们仨一组，我和川流一组，咱们以一层厕所这里为点，调查完成后到这里会合】  
说着，他指了指被灯照亮的一层的厕所。  
其他人点了点头，开始了探索。

霍钦宇他们一行人探索的这个建筑实际上除了作为低年级的宿舍外，还有通道连着其他建筑，但由于时间问题，霍钦宇他们这次只能先将低年级的宿舍楼粗略的探索一下，剩下的建筑可能得等到下次才能解决了。  
说起来，这座建筑相比较霍钦宇他们所寄宿的标准宿舍楼来看矮了一些，从上到下只有6层。但是即使是6层的建筑，5个人进行地毯式搜索也稍微费劲一些。

【这边…好像跟我们一开始到普通宿舍的状态没什么两样啊…】辛任看了看宿舍四周，除了墙面的涂饰相比一般宿舍偏暖一些外，其他与一般宿舍并没有很大的差别。  
【至少，这边的宿舍味道很清新,咱们那边的宿舍太…】肖韩闻了闻附近的味道后吐槽道。  
而霍钦宇，则盯着宿舍门口的姓名牌，并没有回应另外两个人的吐槽。  
【额，霍钦宇，你发现什么了?】辛任看到霍钦宇好像在关注着什么，凑到他旁边说道。  
霍钦宇听到后摇了摇头，做了一个“嘘”的手势，将面前的宿舍门打开了。  
里面躺着6名正在熟睡的男生，与他们刚来时碰见的情况不同的是，这些男孩的年龄并不是很大，大约在5岁到10岁左右。  
【里面的男孩怎么了嘛？】辛任使用了最小的声音跟霍钦宇对话。  
【没什么，就是看看而已。】霍钦宇小声的回复辛任道。  
这时，因为开门导致外面的光线射入室内，照到了靠近门口床上的男孩，这名男孩皱了皱眼睛，下意识的翻了个身。  
【嗯……】男孩好似发出了“抗议”的哼哼声。  
三个男生见状赶紧将宿舍门悄悄的关上了。  
【看来，这里的男孩子们的确没有被植入的迹象啊】辛任在关门后总结道。  
【嗯…】霍钦宇并没有继续总结下去，他指了指门口上面的铭牌。  
辛任顺着霍钦宇的手看了过去，发现，他们的铭牌上面，是有里面男生的名字的。  
【所以说…这里的男生确定是有自主意识的？】肖韩在旁边纳闷的问道。  
【不确定，咱们只是探索了2层这里而已，其他地方还没看到，等会跟另外那两个家伙会合了之后再说】霍钦宇不耐烦的给肖韩解释道。  
这时，从他们眼前两三个宿舍处传来了开门的声音，由于速度太快，一行人没有可以躲藏的地方，只得如同石化了一般站在原地。  
很快，宿舍里面就出来了一个男孩子，他揉着眼睛，向走廊的另外一边看了看。  
一行人后背出了一身冷汗，希望男孩不要向这边看过来。  
这个男孩子外观看上去不到8岁，此时此刻竟然将三个男生吓的魂飞魄散。  
但他们的呼吸声最终还是暴露了他们，男孩还是看到了。  
【…】一行人在男孩疑惑的眼神当中一声不吭。  
【那个，你们是…新来的‘大哥哥’吗？】看到对面如同石化般站着的三个男生，男孩疑惑的问道。  
【额，这个…】辛任首先回答了，但是他并没有想好是不是要说实话。  
【我们是。】霍钦宇向前迈了一步，站在了辛任面前，挡住了他。  
【哈哈，太好了，希望我们几个班能分到你们呢，之前的几个‘大哥哥’都太死板了】男孩开心的回复到。  
霍钦宇转了一下眼珠，露出了微笑，询问着面前的男孩  
【那，之前那些大哥哥都在那里呀?我们得去找他们说明情况呢】  
听罢，男孩向上面指了指，说道  
【那些大哥哥好像都住在我们宿舍的顶层，但是具体的情况我们也不太清楚…】  
【没事没事，谢谢你的帮忙…对了，我们来的这件事情，其他人还并不知道呢，所以在我们正式见面之前，你能不能保守这个小秘密呢？】  
霍钦宇微笑的说着，抚摸着面前男孩的头。而其他两名男生则瞪大了双眼，不敢相信的注视着面前的景象。  
男孩使劲的点了点头，对着霍钦宇说道  
【嗯！】  
说罢，他就转身走向了另外一边，进入了厕所。  
这时霍钦宇身后两个人才松了一口气  
【原来是去上厕所的啊……】两个人不约而同的吐槽道。  
【所以咱们应该往上走看看,话说，不知道宇鹏飞他们楼上调查的怎么样了……】霍钦宇抬头看了看上面，嘀咕道。

宇鹏飞和辛任这边的调查依旧在继续，他们两个负责的就是顶部两层楼的探索。  
【这里…好像跟普通宿舍没有什么区别啊…哪怕连味道都有点相近…】宇鹏飞皱着眉的总结着。  
现在，他们两个人正在整栋楼的5层。这里的装饰摆设看起来与对面没有什么区别。  
这时，宇鹏飞走向了一间宿舍，他看着门牌旁边空荡荡的姓名牌，思考这里与其他宿舍的区别。  
【…难道说他们现在已经掌握了可以植入小孩子的方式了？】宇鹏飞皱着眉嘀咕道。  
一旁的川流则叉着腰，并没有过多的干扰宇鹏飞，就在宇鹏飞的注意力集中于门牌上时，川流伸手将门打开了。  
“咔嚓”  
随着声音的发出，宿舍内部的情况逐渐展现在二人眼前。  
但两人随后却发出了叹息声  
【哎…】  
【这跟一般宿舍没有什么区别嘛…】宇鹏飞见到里面的情形后摇了摇头，叹息道。  
这里的宿舍内部，如同一般宿舍一样，床上躺着一动不动的男孩子。  
这些孩子们看样子在十几岁左右，相较霍钦宇他们看到的要稍微大一些。但相比那边宿舍的男生年龄，这边的男孩子还要年轻一些。  
屋内安静的出奇，异样的味道却非常大，但即使是这样，也并没有“打扰”到他们的睡眠。  
川流见状走入了宿舍，找了一名男生，拍了拍他的肩膀，试图唤醒他。  
如同最开始霍钦宇得到的结果一样，这名男生，在拍动肩膀后，虽然已经睁开了，但两眼无神，嘴中似乎在念叨着什么，并且没过多久，他就将眼睛重新闭了起来。  
川流见到如此情况，他转向了宇鹏飞，摇了摇头。  
二人就这么退出了宿舍。  
【看来这里的孩子也跟咱们所在的地方一样被植入了啊】川流首先分析到  
而宇鹏飞则看了看已经关上的宿舍门，分析道  
【那…为什么还要保留这样一个地方呢？将他们也融合到咱们那边不也可以吗？】  
二人这么想着，继续向走廊深处前进。  
突然，宇鹏飞停下了脚步，随后打开了在旁边的宿舍门。  
【宇鹏飞，你干什么?】川流见状疑惑的看向宇鹏飞。  
宇鹏飞并没有着急的回答他，而是进屋排查了一下男生们的情况。而川流，则靠在宿舍的门框上，看着宇鹏飞在进行调查。  
【你在调查些什么？】川流继续问道。  
【你不觉得奇怪吗？】宇鹏飞边查看手边的学生，边回答道。他用鼻子闻了闻附近的味道，并拍了拍那名男孩。  
【奇怪什么？】  
【这些孩子跟咱们那边男生的区别。】  
听到这里，川流简单扫了一眼屋内的情况，皱着眉头尝试分析了起来，可是，他并没有看到什么异样之处。  
【…这边，跟另外一边的宿舍没什么区别吧，反正跟我住的那间宿舍没什么区别。】川流叉着腰说道。  
宇鹏飞并没有继续解释什么，很快，他就退回到了连廊，并走向了深处，而川流则跟在他的后面。  
【…喂，你到底在调查些什么？现在能告诉我了吧?】川流有些不耐烦的说道。他加快了几步，抓住了宇鹏飞的肩膀。  
而宇鹏飞，在被川流抓住肩膀后，叹了一口气，停了下来。  
【刚刚，咱们是因为什么才得以来到这里的?】宇鹏飞转过身来，看着川流，问道  
川流则挠了挠脑袋，尝试回答道  
【因为守卫不在了啊…】  
宇鹏飞听罢又摇了摇头，转身继续往连廊深处走去。很明显，这个并不是正确答案。  
【你现在要去哪里啊？喂！】见他并没有回答自己，川流看着越走越远的宇鹏飞说道。  
【去厕所。】宇鹏飞头都没转的回复了他。  
很快，二人就走到了厕所门口。  
宇鹏飞在进入后，很快的将厕所的四个隔间都打开查看了一遍。  
这里的马桶与他们哪里差别也不大，但区别还是被宇鹏飞观察到了。  
【这里的马桶没有那种功能。】宇鹏飞在逐个隔间观察后做出了结论。  
【什么功能？】川流疑惑的眼神投向宇鹏飞。  
而宇鹏飞则侧过川流，走出了厕所。  
【还有什么功能？当然是榨精的功能了。】  
川流这时候才突然意识到宇鹏飞刚才的行为，他的脸略微发红，并挠了挠头。  
【走吧，这边没有什么可以探查的了，向上一层出发吧。】宇鹏飞向楼梯走了过去。  
而川流跟在后面，点了点头。这次，他算是相信了宇鹏飞的能力。

二人顺着楼梯走上了这栋建筑的顶层，但奇怪的是，不同于以往楼层，六层的入口被使用不锈钢的栏杆和栅栏门彻底封住了，而栅栏门上，一把看起来就很坚硬的大锁霸道的横挂在上面。锁头好像散发着“绝对打不开”的气息一般，让二人束手无策。  
川流见此情况，还是尝试的动了动栅栏门，可惜，除了几声晃动外，栅栏门并没有任何打开的痕迹  
【额…这栅栏门太坚固了，锁也是，强行打开可能走不通】他吐槽到。  
【虽然我会一些开锁，但是要开这种类型的门锁，还是需要一点时间、工具和技巧的】盯着那把大锁仔细观察的宇鹏飞吐槽道  
说着，二人看了看四周，并没有可以帮助他们的工具。  
【我想，目前咱们在这里干着急也没有用，上半部分的探索就先到这里吧，现在下楼跟他们会合比较好】宇鹏飞转过身看着川流说道。  
川流点了点头，于是二人就这样结束了他们对这栋楼的调查。

二人向下返回时，碰到了早已经等不及而上来寻找他们的霍钦宇  
【你们两个怎么这么慢？】霍钦宇略微着急的说道  
川流看了看霍钦宇，刚想开口回答，但这时傲娇之气又让他憋了回去。  
而宇鹏飞则推了推眼镜，解释道  
【顶楼哪里的探索有点小麻烦，耽误了一些时间】  
【顶楼怎么了嘛？有什么发现？】霍钦宇眼睛一亮，忙向宇鹏飞追问道。  
【没有发现，顶楼我们没能进去，详细的等咱们到了一层再说吧】宇鹏飞回复道。  
三个人很快向下走到了一层，那边辛任和肖韩在厕所门口已经等了有一会了。  
【你们两个终于下来了！】辛任看到二人后忙叹了一口气。  
【你们那边的探索怎么样？】宇鹏飞看了看身旁的霍钦宇，以及眼前的辛任。  
【我们探索的几个楼层跟咱们那边的集中宿舍完全不一样！同时这里的孩子们应该还是没有被植入的，谢天谢地！】霍钦宇听到后兴奋的回答着。  
【就是刚才我们碰到的那个小孩子有点吓到我了……】在一旁一直没有说话的肖韩这时候插嘴道。  
【小孩？】宇鹏飞疑惑道  
【哦，我们刚才碰到了一个小孩，霍钦宇主动跟他搭话来着，他看起来好像对咱们那边的事情了解的不多，但是至少，他知道有咱们这样的‘大哥哥’的存在】辛任解答了宇鹏飞的疑惑。  
【所以……你们碰到的小孩是正常的小孩子？】川流这时插了一嘴。  
【嗯，这里的孩子反应还是正常的】辛任补充道。  
宇鹏飞这时则看了看窗外另外一侧的教学楼，在这里虽然由于一些原因无法看到完整的教学楼，但是靠上面的几层还是可以看到的。  
他则看到那里点亮的灯光已然不多。这就意味着今晚特殊行为的进度趋近完成，如果没有意外的话，再过几个小时，围墙另外一侧的男生又会进入一般的时刻表，而那时候再从这里逃出被抓包的几率会大大增加。  
宇鹏飞想到这里，叹了一口气。他转身对着其他几个同伴说道  
【时间不够了，咱们可能得快一点行动了，等下探索完这里，咱们几个再去一下顶层看看那把锁能不能解决，如果不能短时间解决的话，咱们就得赶快离开这里。】  
【什么?】几个人，除了川流外，都惊讶道。  
【没有时间解释了，先看看之前那本日记上所说的‘古老的通道’还在不在】宇鹏飞催促道。  
于是一行人走进了一层的那间厕所。

厕所内部如同隔壁的宿舍厕所一般，外面为洗漱区，进入后，则分为小便池和隔间。不同的是，这里的隔间和小便池距离比较接近，是竖向排列的。

众人来到了紧里侧的那一个隔间，这个隔间外面贴着‘清洁间’的贴纸。  
在队伍前面的霍钦宇尝试推了推隔间的门，但是只能推开一点缝，隔间的里面好像被什么堵住了一般，无法再向前推进。  
【奇怪，好像有什么东西在堵着门】霍钦宇在尝试了几次后吐槽道  
【让我看看】川流从后面饶了过来，站在霍钦宇旁边用力推了推门。  
虽然川流的力气让隔间门张开的更大了一点，但是里面的阻力好像比较庞大，还是无法往里深入。  
辛任见状从他们推开的缝隙当中观察着。希望看清楚里面的东西。  
【额好像是一摞很大的垃圾桶堵在哪里，挡住外面的隔间门】辛任艰难的从缝隙中看清全貌，并描述着  
这时，辛任尝试伸手向里面够去，想把里面的那摞垃圾桶推远一点，很不幸的是，他并没有推动。  
但是辛任的尝试并非空手而归，他从垃圾桶边缘摸到了一根‘铁丝’。  
【这有什么用嘛…哎…】辛任看着手里的铁丝，失望的吐槽道。  
而宇鹏飞则进入了旁边的隔间，站在马桶上向另外一边望去。  
【…这怎么可能？】宇鹏飞在看到隔间内部的情况后奇怪的嘀咕道。  
【怎么了？】两个正在用力推门的男生问道  
宇鹏飞见状摆摆手，说道  
【别推了，这个不用蛮力打不开的。】  
两个人听罢，暂时放下了推着门的手。  
辛任则站了起来，向旁边的隔间问道【这门到底怎么回事？】  
宇鹏飞伸手做了一个“过来看”的手势。  
辛任疑惑的也站上了马桶，向里面看了过去。  
他看到的，是一个杂乱无比的‘清洁间’——  
里面的清洁道具好似红外探测机关一样横七竖八的支撑在隔间内部，底部的大号垃圾桶从外形上看是完全不可能通过隔间门塞进这里的，因为他的宽度明显比隔间门的宽度大很多。  
这摞大号垃圾桶横置在整个隔间内部，几乎充满了整个隔间，唯独隔间的后方原本还有一些喘息的机会，结果依旧被扫帚拖把等清洁道具塞了个满满当当，这就是为什么隔间打不开门的根本原因。  
【这……】辛任看到这个景象惊呆了，他不知道该说些什么。  
【但这个地方是一定要进来的。】宇鹏飞盯着隔间内的某个地方看着，说道。  
【这怎么可能打得开啊？上面这里太过狭窄，根本没办法把垃圾桶运出来，而这些扫帚什么的也非常的碍事，还…】辛任见状对着里面的情况吐槽道。  
这时，宇鹏飞打断了他的话  
【你看到里面桶与墙壁后面放拖把的地方，深处有什么东西了吗？】  
辛任疑惑的跟着宇鹏飞所说的位置，透过厕所不是很亮的光线，朝下望去，他从扫帚堆当中看到的，好像是一摊棕灰色的一摊土。  
【那好像是…土吗？】辛任看着哪里艰难的辨识道  
【希望是，如果那里真的是土的话，说明地道还没被彻底封闭，只是被这些东西遮盖住了，就目前的情况，甚至是……有意遮盖住的。】宇鹏飞推了推眼镜，说道。  
辛任则揉了揉眼睛，向靠隔间门的那一侧望了过去，希望让自己的眼睛休息一下。  
这时，他好像看到了什么。  
【宇鹏飞，你看里面的隔间门上好像挂着什么东西…】辛任瞪大了自己的眼睛，不敢相信自己发现了什么。  
宇鹏飞转了过来，他看着隔间门后边的挂勾上，有一串银白色的项链，项链底部有一个铭牌，以及四把钥匙。  
【辛任，你看看你能不能够到这串钥匙！】宇鹏飞激动的说道  
辛任听罢赶紧伸出了自己的右手，尝试着向隔间的挂钩处够去，可惜，他的手臂距离挂钩还是差一些。  
【我来试试】  
看到辛任的手臂不够长，宇鹏飞让辛任先走下马桶，自己移动到了辛任的位置，伸手够向挂钩。  
可惜，虽然宇鹏飞的手臂相较辛任长了一些，可依旧还差一点才能够到那串钥匙。  
发现自己的胳膊也‘心有余力不足’之后，宇鹏飞叹了一口气，从马桶上走了下来。  
【你们看看，谁能够到那串钥匙？】辛任走出了隔间，向其他几个人说道。  
【我来试试吧。】在旁边的川流突然搭了话。然后无视一旁霍钦宇和他鄙视的眼神，走进了隔间。  
只见他双手扶在了隔间两边，一脚登上了马桶边缘，然后使用一点点助力，让自己的身体完全依靠在了隔间板的上方，这样，他相比只通过手臂的距离来说，现在他能够伸的更远了。  
于是川流很轻松的取到了隔间里面的钥匙。  
【让我看看！】霍钦宇看到钥匙被取了出来，兴奋的想夺过钥匙仔细端详一下。  
但川流驾轻就熟的绕过了霍钦宇，将项链连同钥匙串交给了宇鹏飞。  
宇鹏飞接过了钥匙串，然后查看了上面的铭牌，上面用雕版的方式刻上了“6003”的字样。  
而下面的四把钥匙，经过简单查看，也并非六层入口的门锁。毕竟，六层那里的门锁的锁孔比这串钥匙串里的任何一个钥匙都要大。  
宇鹏飞叹了一口气，说道  
【看样子这几把钥匙并不是六层入口的门锁】  
说着，他将这串钥匙连同铭牌交给了肖韩  
【肖韩，这个你先保存着吧。】  
接过链子的肖韩点了点头。  
【六层？你们在六层都找到什么了？】辛任迫不及待的询问道  
【一把大大的门锁】川流补充道  
【详细情况咱们边走边说吧，带你们去六层那里看你们就明白了】宇鹏飞从隔间内退回到厕所洗漱区，准备离开厕所。  
于是其他人带着一脸的疑问跟着宇鹏飞走向了宿舍的楼梯。

【我们两个探索的五层和顶层，顶层被锁住了，而五层，跟咱们那边的宿舍没有什么本质的区别】爬上楼梯的宇鹏飞说道。  
【顶层是怎么被锁住的？】辛任和霍钦宇异口同声的询问道。  
【顶层，也就是六层的入口，使用了十分厚实的栅栏围了起来，同时栅栏的门上有一把很大的门锁】宇鹏飞简要的叙述了他们看到的六层的情况  
【那五层呢？难道说那里的孩子跟我们下面几层碰到的不一样？】辛任继续问道  
宇鹏飞摇了摇头，说道  
【五层进入之后跟咱们那边的宿舍差不多，已进入到五层就是那熟悉的味道，里面的孩子虽然跟咱们那边的宿舍相比年轻一些，但行为举止，至少从睡觉行为这个点来看是一样的。】  
【那也就是说…这里还是有植入的孩子的？】这时肖韩适时的插入了对话。  
【我想你们还是亲自确认一下吧。】宇鹏飞这时叹了一口气，毕竟下面几层楼发生的事情他并没有亲自经历过。  
说着，他们已经走到了四楼，面前就是前往五楼的楼梯。  
霍钦宇他们几个人看着楼梯向上延伸的黑影，不自觉的咽了一下口水。  
随后几个人便登上了楼梯。  
如同宇鹏飞所描述的一样，楼梯刚走到一半，一股熟悉的味道就开始入侵几个人的嗅觉系统。  
【这里的味道真的跟咱们那边的宿舍差不多】皱着眉的肖韩最先发难道  
【难道这边也已经被他们渗透了嘛？】辛任忍不住的跟着肖韩吐槽道。  
【这本来就是他们的目的，不是么？】宇鹏飞说完继续向前走着。  
很快的，几个人就到达了五层，就着熟悉的味道，霍钦宇带头打开了一间宿舍的屋门。  
不同的是，这间屋门并非之前川流他们打开过的。  
但相同的，却是屋内的景象，要说差别，只有里面的男生，稍微比他们年轻一些罢了。  
见到屋内熟悉的场景后，几个人很快的就退出了宿舍。  
【我想这边的事情等回去之后在总结吧，现在时间不多了，得赶紧上六层看看那把锁的解决办法。】宇鹏飞看了看窗外，摇了摇头，叹息道。  
外面的天空相比较以往更暗了一些，教学楼处的灯光也已所剩无几。  
几个人加快了脚步，向顶层走去。  
【话说就我们几个哪怕见到那个锁也不能对这个锁做些什么吧…】在快爬上顶层时，肖韩抱怨道  
【都叫你们来是希望看看能不能一起把这个锁暴力破解开】川流这时候插话道  
【嘿嘿，幸亏我走之前拿着刚才的铁丝，说不定可以试试看呢】辛任则在旁边笑嘻嘻的炫耀着刚刚从清洁间摸到的铁丝。  
但在这时，川流突然将手拦在几个人前面，仔细盯着就在眼前的六层入口。  
只见这个黑影从入口深处的右侧的一间房间内走了出来，向左侧某个地方走去。  
【怎么了？】几个人被川流的动作吓到了，定在了原地。  
川流赶忙将几个人的头按了下来，使他们的身影低于六层的地板。  
【声音小一点，我刚才好像看到了一个人影】川流用了自己最低的音量跟旁边的同伴描述他刚才看到的东西。  
几个人不约而同的探起了头，看着六层入口处的黑影。  
这个黑影好像听到了他们谈话的声音一样，也定在了原地，朝着楼梯的方向看了看。  
几个人拼命屏住自己的呼吸，避免发生一点点动静。  
就这样，在六层短暂的安静声当中，那个黑影再次动了起来，走向了左边的一个地方，消失了。  
几个人看到黑影离开了自己的视线，不约而同的都叹了口气，将刚刚失去的空气补充了回来。  
【那咱们赶紧上去看看门锁的情况吧！】辛任见状小声的说道。

几个人快速登上了六层的入口，面对着坚固的栅栏和巨大的门锁，端详了老半天。  
【栅栏咱们几个硬来是够呛了，这把门锁…要不然让辛任试试？】霍钦宇搓了搓自己的双手，毕竟，从刚才开始，他都想尝试将‘不锈钢栅栏’‘掰弯’。旁边的川流看到这个景象差点没笑出声来。  
宇鹏飞叹气的点了点头【只有这个办法了。】  
而辛任则掏出了刚才意外得到的铁丝，开始针对那颗巨大的锁头，展开了‘攻势’。  
【这边…?不对不对，你给我把，往这边走，欸诶诶错了…还是换我来吧】  
霍钦宇、川流、辛任三个人对着那把大锁使劲的‘输出’，可惜‘输出’了这么长一段时间，还是没有什么结果。  
宇鹏飞则背靠在栅栏处，闭眼专心的总结着今晚的信息，以及未来的出路。而肖韩，则捧着那串钥匙串，坐在楼梯哪里打着瞌睡。  
这时，不知道从哪里传来的一个声音，加入了开锁组那边的对话  
【你们想开锁嘛？】声音说道  
【废话，没看见我们这正努力的嘛？】  
霍钦宇他们几个正死盯着那颗锁头，传来的声音让霍钦宇下意识的回答了声音。  
见此情况，声音则继续跟他们对话道  
【我这里有钥匙，你们就不用这么费劲的撬锁了】  
【别闹了，刚才咱们要是找到钥匙就不用这么麻烦了】同是开锁组的辛任吐槽道，而他们依旧关注在锁头本身上。  
【是真的，不信你们看。】  
随后，从栅栏内伸出了一只手，手上有一把银灰色的钥匙，钥匙的大小和锁孔的大小差不多。  
川流用余光看到了这只手和上面的钥匙，他没有多想，就一把抓了过来，插入了门锁当中。  
只听‘咔嚓’一声，门锁打开了。  
【打开了！！！】几个人非常兴奋  
这时，他们才把注意力放到了刚才递给他们钥匙的那只手  
而这只手的主人，则在栅栏另外一侧像是一团黑影，正朝他们微笑  
【晚上好啊】黑影开口说道。  
【啊！唔】几个人的脑神经终于转过了弯来，他们大声叫道，但很快，他们都将自己的嘴捂住了。  
幸亏他们所在是六层和五层，否则他们这声叫喊肯定会被发现的。  
但霍钦宇他们的叫声还是引起了同伴的注意，宇鹏飞和肖韩也反应了过来，转身看向栅栏内部。  
【怎么了，怎么了？】两人不约而同的问道  
【你…你是什么东西？】霍钦宇他们面向栅栏里面的那团黑影，说道。  
【这…我也是被困住这里的男生啊……把我说成是东西也太过分了吧…】对面的黑影无奈的说道  
听到这里，他们揉了揉自己的眼睛，面前的黑影逐渐清晰，展现出了一个十六七岁男生的模样  
几个人不敢相信他们的眼睛，在这个校园里，竟然还有‘幸存者’！  
宇鹏飞率先回过神来，他推了推眼镜，询问道对面的男生  
【不好意思…请问一下，你…叫什么名字？】  
对面的男生低下了头，回复道  
【我…我叫仁实。】

\------------章节结束的分割线------------


	10. 第十章 意外的相遇

第十章 意外的相遇I

【仁实？…】听到这个名字的宇鹏飞扶了扶眼镜，并没有继续多问什么。

【那...你在这里多长时间啦？】

【你是怎么被抓到这里的?】

【你是一个人来的吗？】

其他几个人则争先恐后的想问仁实的事情。甚至川流都展现出了对仁实的极大的兴趣。

【...一个一个来好吗？】

但由于问的人太多，仁实并没有回复他们。

“喀拉”

霍钦宇迫不及待的将铁门拉开了一半，探过头问道【你是怎么摆脱植入，还能逃脱到这里的？】

仁实则并没有抬头，他低着摇了摇头，说道

【我…并没有摆脱植入……】

“咔哒！”

话音刚落，霍钦宇就将刚刚伸手打开的铁门迅速关了上去，头也缩回了门外。

【那你现在还在那个什么锋的控制之下咯？这跟其他人又有什么区别】攥紧了铁门的霍钦宇补充道。

其他人也被仁实的话震惊了，目光停留在对面依旧没有抬起头的男生身上。

【区别就是，我们虽然没有摆脱植入，但并不受核心服务器的控制】仁实叹了一口气，说道。

【核心服务器？学生会长嘛？】辛任这时插了一嘴

【学生会长只是核心服务器的其中一个“可执行终端”罢了，真正控制着那些男生的则是一组运行着类人化的AI，也就是核心服务器了】仁实继续补充道。

几个人都挠了挠头，同时不约而同地看向了从刚才开始就沉默的宇鹏飞，希望他能“给个说法”

宇鹏飞则看了看对面的男生，询问道

【你说你并不受核心服务器的的控制，原因是什么？以及，你能有信服我们的证据么？】

对面的男生向后走了几步，转过身来说道

【原因和证据么…】

男生叹了一口气，继续向后退，男生的身体逐渐被黑影所遮住，但唯独他的大眼睛，在黑暗的走廊当中，仿佛可以发光一般，令人着迷。

几个人盯着男生的眼睛，等待他的回答。

见此情况，男生笑了笑，说道

【因为…植入我们兄弟两个身上的‘蛊龙’是‘原型’啊。】

【蛊龙…你说的是不是那条‘银色蚯蚓’啊？】霍钦宇挠了挠头，冲着对面的黑影问道

【唔…如果你说的是那条从你后面钻入你身体里的那个纳米机器人的话，对。】男生点了点头。

【但这并没有解释你不受控制的原因。】宇鹏飞则单刀直入，追问道

【而我不受控制的原因，则是因为，‘我’也是‘原型’。】

【什么意思？】宇鹏飞继续追问道

然而仁实并没有继续回应他，只是摇了摇头。

其他人则互相对视了一下，刚想说些什么的时候，从男生的左边处，突然传来了开门的声音。

“咯哒！”

几个男生很快的退回到了六层的楼梯台阶下，防止意外的发生。

很快的，他们看到了一个高壮的青年，喘着粗气，向右边走去,嘴里还不停念叨的什么

【哈…哈…弟弟……】

随着青年的出现，空气中很快的弥漫着一股微妙的腥味，夹杂着浓郁的味道，扩散了开来。

一行人趴在底部的台阶看向青年，但由于太远，几个人并没有看到青年具体的样子，只能看到一些轮廓。

黑暗当中的霍钦宇看着对面的黑影，皱了皱眉，但并没有向其他人说些什么。

而青年本人好像并没有看到黑暗中的男生，继续向右边走去，消失在了拐角处。

在青年消失后不久，在楼梯间观察的几名男生，重新走到了6层。

【他是谁？】从刚才开始就一直没有讲话的肖韩弱弱的问道

仁实向前走去，重新来到了几个男生可以看到的距离，冷冷的说道

【他，是仁炳。我的哥哥。】

【什…你不是说你们两个身上植入的是‘原型’所以不受控制吗？你哥哥是怎么回事？】辛任直直的看向对面的仁实，质问道

【他…并不是因为核心服务器才变成这个样子的，而且他的确没有受到核心服务器的控制。】仁实眯着眼睛，看向了哥哥离开的方向，说道。

几个人面对着眼前这‘迷’一般的少年，几个人一时间没有办法接受这样的设定。宇鹏飞拍了拍霍钦宇的肩膀，示意他暂时撤退。

仁实好像也看出了几个人的想法，他笑着说

【你们不信我也是可以的。想要离开的话请便，当然，把刚才给你们的钥匙留下来就可以了。】

几个人听到这番话后反倒犹豫不决起来。这时，宇鹏飞看了一眼仁实，跟其他人说道

【怎么，你们还真打算留在这里吗？眼前的这个男生咱们知道的太少了，况且现在的时间太过紧迫，如果不抓紧时间回到咱们的宿舍，连廊哪里的守卫又会回来，麻烦会很大。】

【放心，走廊那里的人是入项筛查的，出去不会有什么问题。况且，我相信，很快你们就又回来找我的。】对面的男生耸了耸肩，对着一行人俏皮的说道。

【呵呵，看来你还很自信啊】宇鹏飞扶了扶眼镜，说道

仁实笑了笑，说道：【你认为你们是唯一一个找到这里来的小团队吗？】

霍钦宇正准备上前跟他一较高下的时候，宇鹏飞赶忙制止了他。

【走吧，先别跟他较劲了】宇鹏飞说着，将霍钦宇手中的钥匙夺了过来，顺着栅栏扔了回去。

几个人拉着不服气的霍钦宇走下了六层。

而栅栏内的男生，默默的从地上捡起了钥匙，然后将铁门的门锁重新锁了起来。

这时，外面的天色已经度过了最黑暗的那个时刻，整个天空开始呈现出了亮光。仁实看向栅栏外楼梯间已经变亮的窗户，默默的嘟囔道

【这一组，会给我们带来真正的‘希望’吗？】

几个人快速的走下了楼梯，顺利的通过了第五宿舍的连廊，回到了主校区里，在他们回来后没多久，连廊的守卫就重新驻守在了入口处。

随着几个人前行的脚步，一层薄薄的亮光逐渐覆盖了原先黑色占据的位置，将四周的事物清晰的反射了出来。与此同时，一抹暗蓝色逐渐替代了原先藏黑色的天空。

【赶紧回去把，还有几个小时就要天亮了】说着，宇鹏飞跑了起来，并推了川流一把

晃了一下神的川流看了看宇鹏飞，而对方用眼神示意让他看看旁边。

原来川流已经到了自己的宿舍门口了。

【等上午休息好了之后再联系吧】宇鹏飞的声音越来越小。

川流看着其他几个人的背影，稍微停顿了一下。转身走进了宿舍。

【那宿舍楼楼顶的男生你到底准备怎么办？】辛任边跟着宇鹏飞边追问道

【那个男生不着急，毕竟咱们还不是很了解他。】宇鹏飞头也不回的说着。

【那你也不至于把钥匙还给他吧，拿走了他也不会对咱们怎么样的。】霍钦宇有点在意钥匙的问题，毕竟，那把锁真的很难开。

【放心，既然他说了‘咱们会再找他的’，那么他下次跟咱们见面的时候，一定还会给咱们开门的。】宇鹏飞分析道。

几个人很快也回到了自己的宿舍，这时天已经接近了全亮，之前在宿舍上躺着的两个男生，正在床上酣睡着。宿舍内部的气味由原来难闻的味道升级混合了刺鼻的汗臭味，变得更加难以忍受。

但霍钦宇他们由于晚上的过度劳累，还是躺在了自己的床上，睡着了。

天空逐渐变亮了起来，违和的是，今天早上，似乎并没有播放叫早铃的迹象，几个人就这么继续呼呼大睡着。

而另外两个男生，似乎也没有什么动静。

霍钦宇正躺在床上做着自己的春秋大梦，这时，他若隐若现的感受到有人在他的床铺上。

“又是波立康那个小子吧…”

迷迷糊糊的霍钦宇这么想着，下意识的翻了个身，将后背冲向了外面，继续着自己的‘美梦’

【啊…哈哈…哦…】如同傻笑一般的声音从霍钦宇的床铺旁边传出来

霍钦宇皱了皱眉，但依旧没有从睡梦中醒来。

这时，有只手略微生硬的将他翻了过来，引导他直躺在床上。

随后，霍钦宇就感受到他的下方被另外一只手抚摸着，这种感觉奇妙又舒适，毕竟，来到这里以来，自己已经很长时间没有‘触摸自己’了。

【唔…哈…】霍钦宇在睡梦中下意识的发出了几声‘抗议’，同时呼吸也顺着下面的抚摸越来越急促。

很快的，这种感受逐步上头，让霍钦宇忍受不住这种快感，他开始大口的呼吸了起来

【哈…哈…】

接下来的事情却出乎他的意料，因为，正当他大口呼吸的时候，有一对柔软的双唇堵住了自己的嘴。更重要的是，对方正在吸走自己最宝贵的资源——氧气。

失去了最主要呼吸源的霍钦宇因为对方的操作猛的睁开了双眼

但眼前发生的事情却让他的意料之外。

前几天还没有任何反应的被植入的辛任的朋友——波立康，现在正面泛桃色且专心致志的趴面前对着自己的嘴唇忘我的做着吮吸的动作

因此很明显，下身那只手的主人，也是他。

霍钦宇脑袋一热，顾不得三七二十一，使用浑身的力气，将面前的这个‘痴汉’一脚踢飞了。

“啪！”

【啊！好痛！】

躺在地上的波立康感受到了肚子上那一记飞踢的厉害，他捂着肚子在地上直打滚。

很自然的，其他几个小伙伴也被他们两个人的这一出戏吵醒了。

【你！！！！你干什么？】

踢倒了波立康的霍钦宇从床上跳了下来，双手疯狂的摩擦着自己的嘴唇，企图将刚才留下的汁液带离自己的身体。

【我…我也不知道，可是…】波立康躺在地上捂着自己的肚子呜咽道

【波立康？你……?!】

除了霍钦宇外，最先开口的人是辛任，但他吃惊到无法表达自己的言语，在说完这几个字后，就只能睁大了双眼瞪着波立康。

【你难道恢复了吗？波立康？正好，我还有很多帐要找你算呢！】

说出这句话的是霍钦宇，他一把将蜷缩在地上的波立康拉了起来，拽着他的领子说道。

【这到底是怎么回事啊…】

波立康自己也非常的奇怪，加上霍钦宇的层层紧逼，波立康露出了哭腔，眼角也泛起了闪闪泪光。

【别以为你哭就能逃过这些！】霍钦宇依旧不依不饶道

【唔…救我…谁来救救我啊…】被霍钦宇拎到半空中的波立康尝试向其他几个人求救道。

在一旁看戏的宇鹏飞却一言不发，几个小时前一个没有植入的男生，称自己可以不受到控制，现在辛任的伙伴就奇迹般的摆脱控制了？

【开什么玩笑？】宇鹏飞下意识的吐槽道

这时，恢复了一点意识的辛任终于意识到需要确认一下面前的是不是真正的‘波立康’，他顿了顿，冲着面前被威胁的男生说道

【你真的是波立康吗？】

听到这句话的波立康用自己水汪汪的眼睛向辛任的方向瞟了过去

【当然是啊…辛任？】波立康顿了一下，在模糊的视角当中他好像认出对面的男生是谁了。

【辛任，求求你，快救救我吧…】然而下一秒就向辛任火速求援，一点都没有犹豫。

辛任摇了摇头，看来波立康这个人还真是一点也没有变啊。

【霍钦宇，你先把它放下来吧，有什么怨恨也得等问清楚情况之后在动手吧。】辛任看向霍钦宇，对着正在起头上的他劝导道。

而霍钦宇看了看眼前被自己一手提起的如同小鸡仔般的男生，将自己的眼睛眯成一条直线，随后对着其他人说道

【等我简单确认一下，再把他放下来也不迟！】

其他男生，包括波立康，异口同声的问道

【你想确认什么啊？】

【这个！】

说着，霍钦宇用另外一只手将波立康身上的短裤扯了下来。

由于速度太快，波立康还没有反应过来，身上的黑色短裤就已经被霍钦宇一把拉到了双腿间。

里面还剩下一条黑色的紧身三角裤，密实的将波立康几个关键部位包裹得严丝合缝。

【啊……你干什么啊？！】处在云里雾里的波立康发现自己的裤子被强行褪下了，但由于自己被霍钦宇拽离了地面，只能通过声音抗议几下。

【呵呵。果然】霍钦宇说道。

几个人都看出了问题所在。

【你…什么时候找到的这个?】辛任指着波立康身下的那条内裤，说道。

波立康疑惑的看着自己的下面，看着自己被紧身的三角裤包裹密实的下体，但丝毫没有感受到压迫感，相反，他在尝试运动时，还会感受到与内裤摩擦的那种丝滑感受，甚至有些上瘾。

【我…我没有找过它啊…我只是记得从大铁门出来之后，你在门口接应我们，然后让我和南富两个去前面柜台的衣物申领处找了衣服…那里并没有内裤啊。】

【那这内裤还能是它自己穿在你身上的啊？】霍钦宇略带讽刺性的吐槽到。

于此同时，他将波立康重新带回了地面。

【我…】波立康无话可说。他双脚落地后，胡乱的摸着自己的褪在膝盖上的黑色短裤，重新提了上来。

就在这时，一旁的宇鹏飞开口了

【这件事先放一边，波立康，你还记得这几天的记忆嘛？】宇鹏飞扶了扶眼镜，看向了波立康。

波立康皱了皱眉，尝试回忆着那似乎很近但又看似遥远的记忆。

【唔…好像有一点…】

正在几个人等待波立康的回应时，波立康好像又有点不对劲了的样子。

众人只见波立康的瞳孔突然跳动了起来，随后眼神变得呆滞，嘴角不由自主的上扬，露出了一种非常诡异的微笑。嘴上也好像在嘀咕什么一般傻乐着

【唔呼呼~哦哈哈】

【他是不是变傻了啊？】一旁一直观察着的肖韩这时吐槽到。

还没等其他人分析，波立康突然生硬的将眼神转向了霍钦宇身上。

【你看我干嘛？】霍钦宇皱着眉头，感觉事情好像有点不太对劲。

下一秒，波立康就冲上前一把抱住了霍钦宇，并再一次的将霍钦宇的嘴唇封住。

【唔！！！！】在波立康眼前的男生疯狂的抗议道，但由于没有‘发声’的源头，只能听到男生断断续续的呜咽声。

霍钦宇拼命的想将波立康从自己身上推开，但是对方粘的太近了，没有外力的话很难让对方从自己的身体上离开。

【你把他放开！】肖韩彻底看不下去了，上来使用吃奶的力气想将波立康从霍钦宇身上剥离，同时霍钦宇借着肖韩的外力，二人终于合力将波立康分离开来。

被“剥离”的波立康并没有采取过多的动作，依旧呆滞的站在一旁，嘴里好像嘟囔着什么。

【霍钦宇，你先出去躲一躲，波立康目前这样很不对劲】辛任看了看波立康，突然转头对霍钦宇说道。

而霍钦宇则因为对方“二进宫”的余韵和愤怒当中没有缓过劲来，于是鼓着两颗红腮气哼哼的离开了。

这时，宇鹏飞补刀道

【要不然你先去川流那边等会，我们等下过去跟你会合】

【闭嘴！！！！】宿舍外面传来越来越小的抗议声。

而面前的波立康这时也有了动作，他生硬的转向了刚才的“救命恩人”辛任。

辛任看着面前不对劲的波立康，眯着眼睛问道

【怎么，现在又想找我了？】

波立康这时动了动嘴唇，好像小声嘀咕着什么

【…你…也行…】

【你说什么？】辛任抱膀说道。

波立康这时又冲到了辛任面前，又准备玩之前的手段。

作为波立康的老朋友，辛任知道这不可能是平时的他，于是他使出了全身的力气，将一个下勾拳结结实实的打到了波立康的肚子上。

【噗…】

【啊…好痛】

伴随着气体和剧烈的痛感，受了辛任一拳的波立康直接跪在了辛任面前。

【又怎么了，今天怎么就跟我的肚子过不去了呢……】波立康捂住自己的肚子说道，辛任这一下让波立康疼的眼泪都流出来了。

【我还想问你呢，你这又是怎么了……】辛任站在波立康前冷冷的说道

【我哪里知道啊！】波立康依旧感受着自己肚子被痛锤的余波，咬牙说道。

【你刚才干嘛了没有记忆吗？】

【我刚才被一个男生威胁了啊，你没看到吗？欸…他人呢？】波立康忍者疼痛，看了一眼周围，发现刚才将他带离地面的男生不见了。

【他因为被你做了一些事情之后羞耻的逃跑了啊。】目前依旧坐在上层床铺的宇鹏飞打趣道

【喂…】肖韩斜眼看了一下宇鹏飞。

【好了，你们俩也不要开玩笑了，现在咱们应该怎么办？】辛任看了看眼前还没缓过劲的波立康，问着上边的两个小伙伴。

【得等他又进入那个奇怪的状态之后，才看看能不能问出什么来】宇鹏飞伸了个拦腰，但是并没有准备下来的迹象。

【哈？那他等下是不是又得袭击我们其中的一个人了？】辛任歪着头问着上面的两个人。

【很有可能，所以，为了别让他跑走去袭击别人，先把门关上吧，辛任】宇鹏飞看着辛任，一板一眼的说道。

在一旁的肖韩点头表示同意宇鹏飞的计划。

看到两个人都是看戏的状态，辛任叹了一口气，将门关了起来，并上了锁。

【袭击？什么袭击？】波立康这时的肚子已经好了一些，听着他们几个人的对话，尝试理解目前发生的状况。

【闭嘴吧你。】辛任向波立康吐槽到。

【现在虽然还没有办法帮他们摆脱植入，因此记住他们现在做的事情不代表他们的真实意志就行了。】

宇鹏飞以为辛任也跟霍钦宇一样忘记了他们目前依旧处于被植入的状态，特意向他提醒道。

【我知道。】辛任说

【但他当初要能听点话也不至于沦落到现在这个样子。】

【你要说是昨天我没听你的事情的话，南富不也一样没听吗？干嘛就怪罪我一个人？还对我这么拳脚相向，真是区别对待啊……】波立康跪在辛任面前抗议道。

【首先，咱们之间的事情已经不是昨天发生的了，你早就被那玩意植入了，根本记不得这几天发生的事情了，对不对？】

【唔……】波立康内疚的低下了头

【其次……】辛任抬起头看了看附近

【欸？南富呢？】辛任问道

【没看见，这个时间，大概是在教室吧。】宇鹏飞打了一个哈欠，看着下面跪着的波立康说道。

【唉…】

辛任叹了口气，后退坐到了自己的床上，继续说道

【其次，南富也被植入了，只不过他目前依旧没有恢复自主意识的情况出现。】

【…啥意思？】波立康抬头疑惑的看着辛任。

【意思就是你现在不知道怎么回事有自主意识了。】辛任不耐烦的回应波立康。

【…被植入到底是怎么一回事？我怎么没有感觉啊？】波立康依旧处在云里雾里的阶段。

【呵呵，我还想问呢，我们都想问呢。】辛任无奈的笑了。

【可…】

这句话还没说完，波立康的眼神又开始变得空洞，表情也逐渐变得奇怪了起来。

【来了！】辛任从床上站了起来，盯着波立康说道

【唔…新来的……就是…不好…控制】“波立康”断断续续的吐出了这么一句话。

【喂，你是谁？为什么能控制它？】辛任严肃的盯着面前呆滞的“波立康”，厉声问道

波立康听到后，呆滞的表情开始僵硬了起来，随后它做出了一个诡异得笑容，就在这时，“波立康”开口说道

【我…是春华…女子学校…的…学生，我叫……】

波立康的神情有了些许波动，对方好像控制波立康并不是很顺利的样子。

只见波立康艰难的甩了甩自己的脑袋，尝试抵抗这种控制。

但很快的，他还是没能抵抗住“银色蚯蚓”释放的大量POCAPIS，重新回到了呆滞的样子。

【我…我叫……何…菲菲】“波立康”开口说道。

\------------章节结束的分割线------------


End file.
